Las herederas de Hogwarts
by Nahomi Yokai
Summary: Cuando 5 chicos reciben una carta para ir a Hogwarts, su mundo se pone de cabeza y deciden asistir a esta escuela de magia y hechicería, Alessandra, Marya, Tina, Valeria y Harry descubrirán que la magia es más real y peligrosa de lo que creían - Espera…¿dices que somos herederas de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts?... - Y así sus aventuras comienzan...
1. Capítulo 1: Cartas, Lechuzas y un plan

Tres chicas estaban sentadas frente a un televisor, una tenía cara de irritación, otra veía la tele con atención y la última, estaba distraída en sus propios pensamientos sin prestar la más mínima atención a la película

\- ¿Cambié una ida al cine, para esto? - dijo una chica de cabello corto café, sus ojos tenían una extraña heterocromía miel y café, esta era Tina

\- ¿Sabes que el libro es mejor que esta película, no, Marya? - dijo una chica de cabello plateado con mechones negros amarrado en un chongo y ojos rojos afilados con pupilas de lagarto, esta era Alessandra

\- Obvio, pero es que Josh es tan ahhhhh - dijo una pelirroja de ojos negros onyx mientras abrazaba una almohada, esta era Marya

\- Si, no lo niego, pero es la sexta puta vez que pones la película - dijo la albina apretando los dientes, mostrando unos caninos anormalmente afilados

\- ¿Y si ya nos dejas escoger a nosotras nee? Digo, si valoras tu saga de Los juegos del hambre… y no quieres que algo le suceda - dijo la de pelo corto visiblemente molesta

\- Ta-tampoco lleguemos a esos extremos - tartamudeó Marya asustada

\- … Nada más porque estoy de buenas - suspiró Tina, frustrada

\- Pues yo no, quiero ver otra cosa - murmuró Alessandra quitando la película

\- Nada más no empieces con tu anime porque sería lo mismo - advirtió Tina

\- Uno, el anime es sagrado, dos, el nuevo capítulo sale hasta mañana - señaló Ale mientras pasaba por los canales - mmm, éste está bien

\- ¿Un documental de magia? ¿En serio? - preguntó Marya alzando una ceja

\- Es mejor que tu porquería de película

\- SSSHHHT, callense que no me dejan oir - las calló la ojiroja sin apartar la vista de la televisión

\- Uy perdón - dijo Tina volteando hacia la pantalla

\- Yey, están hablando de dragones, ahora es mi programa favorito

\- ¿Sólo por eso? Digo, a mi todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural me encanta

\- No me importa, mientras hable de dragones es mi favorito...oh, y de licántropos o de fénix - dijo ella sin tomar importancia a lo que Tina dijo

\- ok, como digas - murmuró la pelicafé

\- Oigan, es hora de dormir, mañana hay clases - dijo Marya sacando un colchón inflable de quien sabe donde

\- Ahora sí ¿no? Como ya no es tu peliculucha esa, ahora sí tienes sueño

\- Si, dormir es lo más importante para un adolescente

\- Aja, esa no te la crees ni tu ni tu cara, idiota - murmuró Alessandra saltando en el colchón

\- Pues bueno, ya que se están acostando, supongo que debería hacer lo mismo - Comentó Tina apagando la televisión

\- Yey, patada voladora - tira una lámpara - Eh...mejor me voy a dormir...

\- Siempre es lo mismo - dijo Marya

\- Ay ya cásense - gritó Tina - pelean peor que mis abuelos

\- Yatta, Yatta, ya me callé - dijo Ale acostándose

\- Dije cásense, aunque también callense ahora que lo mencionas…

\- Lo siento, estoy sorda - murmuró Alessandra antes de escuchar que algo golpea contra la ventana - ¿Dafuck?

\- ¿No fue otra patada tuya nee? - preguntó Tina asustada

Alessandra negó con la cabeza, Marya ni en cuenta, ella ya estaba en el mundo de Morfeo

\- ¿Tu o yo? - preguntó Alessandra a ver quien iba a revisar que era el ruido antes de escuchar de nuevo el sonido

\- Tu, si es como el creepypasta del Juego de la ventana, yo no quiero ser quien vea qué hay afuera…

\- Miedosa - dijo Alessandra antes de que otro ruido de la ventana la hiciera saltar sorprendida, como si alguien tocase la ventana

Alessandra se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, mientras más cerca podía escuchar aleteos furiosos, se asomó y vió tres búhos - no, lechuzas - que tocaban con sus patas el cristal de la ventana

\- ¿Pero que...?

\- ¿Q-qué es nee? - preguntó Tina al borde de un ataque cardíaco

\- E-es...¡AHHHH! - gritó Alessandra al ver como el vidrio se quebraba para que las aves entraran

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Cúbrete la cabeza! - Exclamó la pelicafé al tiempo que se agachaba

\- ¿¡Crees que soy estúpida?! - gritó la peliplata con los brazos cubriendo su rostro y cabeza, sin embargo las aves nunca las dañaron, más bien se quedaron en una mesa cerca de donde ellas estaban

\- ¿E-esto es alguna clase de broma?

\- Tienen algo en el pico... - susurró Alessandra viendo hacia las tres lechuzas sin acercarse mucho que digamos - Unas cartas...

\- ¡¿Es que acaso no era más fácil un e-mail?! - Exclamó Tina irritada

\- Supongo - dijo Alessandra antes de suspirar fastidiada - ahora ve tu a saber como explicaremos la ventana rota a Marya, espero que las cartas sean importantes al menos - Alessandra le quitó rápidamente una carta a una de las lechuzas, la carta decía así

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querida señorita: Alessandra  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.  
Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.  
Un par de guantes protectores.  
Una capa de invierno.

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk  
Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot  
Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling  
Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch  
Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore  
Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger  
Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander  
Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Resto del equipo:

1 varita.  
1 caldero.  
1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
1 telescopio.  
1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.  
SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

\- ¿Pero qué carajo es esto?

\- No se, pero todas las cartas dicen lo mismo, sólo cambian los destinatarios

\- Debe ser una broma televisiva… ¡Faak! ¡Mis papás me matarán al verme en televisión! Adiós a las salidas a otras casas…

\- Oye tranquila, eres la más inteligente de nosotras, seguro se te ocurre algo

\- Sólo espero estar paranoica y que no sea verdad… ya ves como son ellos, si les tuve que decir que estamos haciendo un proyecto de ciencias para que me dejaran venir

\- Shu, Shu, fuera aves diabólicas, vuelvan por donde vinieron - la albina sacó a los pájaros con una escoba - A mi me costó trabajo convencer a las cuidadoras de que no me raptarían ni nada por el estilo

\- Pero a tí al menos te dejan salir con sólo prometer que volverás bien, no que a mí, no me ponen un rastreador porque no los venden…

\- Punto para ti... Durmamos y pensemos sobre esto mañana, no sirve de nada preocuparse si podría solo ser una broma de mal gusto - dijo Alessandra frotando su ojo derecho antes de acostarse de nuevo

\- Tienes razón, trataré de descansar - contestó Tina

Ambas se durmieron al instante, al día siguiente salieron de el departamento temprano, Marya llevaba audífonos, por lo que no escuchaba a las otras dos hablar.

\- Suerte no se percató de la ventana - dijo la peliplata

\- ¿La ventana? Del frío que hacía en la habitación esta mañana, solo agradezco que esa estúpida broma no saliera en televisión

\- ¿Pero quién haría eso? es estuuuuuuuuupido - dijo Alessandra cómicamente

\- Realmente creo que me da igual mientras mis padres no se enteren - dijo Tina forzando una sonrisa

\- Ugh, me perturba que enviaran lechuzas a hacerlo, LECHUZAS, ni siquiera palomas ¡malditas lechuzas! - susurró ella temblando

\- ¿Pero qué te sucede? Osea, sí ok, es raro, pero tampoco para temblar así

\- ¡Son perturbadoras! ¿Nunca has visto a una a los ojos? planean algo...algo...oscuro

\- Creo que estás exagerando… espera ¿hemos hablado todo este rato y Marya ni en cuenta?

\- Oye, tienes razón ¿Marya? ¡¿Marya?! ¡MARYA!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijeron algo? - preguntó ella quitándose un audífono

\- N-nada importante - dijo la de pelo corto dándole un codazo a Alessandra

\- ...Siento que me ocultan algo… - murmuró ella sosteniendo la mirada a ambas con sus penetrantes ojos negros

\- Eh...yo…¡WAAA, TIENES OJOS DE LECHUZA! - Alessandra sale corriendo

\- … Perdónala, está tonta - Tina corre detrás

\- Eso...fue raro - dijo Marya corriendo detrás de sus dos amigas

\- ¡Aléjate ojos raros! - gritó Ale abrazando su mochila - Oh, olvidé completamente que la casa de Marya estaba tan cerca de la escuela - dijo ella alzando la vista ante el colosal edificio antes de sentir que alguien la observaba, vio a todos lados, pero no había nadie - Que... extraño... puedo jurar que alguien me veía...meh, que más da

-¡Alessandra! - llamó Marya a su espalda fastidiada

\- Oh mier... - susurró Alessandra bajo su aliento antes de ser tacleada por la pelirroja, tirándola al suelo

\- ¿Sabes lo que nos hiciste correr? - le dijo Marya a la peliplata

\- ¡Ale! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucedió?! - gritó Tina preocupada por su amiga

\- Ugh, creo que acabo de ser arrollada por un camión o algo - dijo ella con la cara en la tierra - Uno muy pesado - se levanta del suelo como si nada y recoge su mochila - Bueno, que más da, entremos antes de que nos pongan retardo - limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo antes de pasar por su labio, ante lo cual siseó - mierda, me partí el labio, bravo Marya

\- ¿Lo siento?

\- Hola chicas, ¿cómo les-que te pasó en la cara, Ale? - preguntó una chica rubia de ojos verdes

\- Marya fue lo que le pasó ¿Como te ha ido, Valeria? Escuché por ahí que saliste con Ángel al cine

\- Al principio fue muy divertido, fuimos al cine y todo, pero algo muy raro pasó...

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- Llegó una lechuza de la nada y me dió una carta muy rara, decía...

\- Déjame adivinar, era de un tal Albus Dumbledore - dijo Alessandra frotándose las sienes - Y hablaba sobre una escuela de magia y hechicería

\- Hogwarts - le recordó la de pelo corto

\- Salud... - dijo Marya

\- Genio, es el nombre de la escuela

\- Ah...¿cómo saben eso?

\- Ayer unas lechuzas entraron "discretamente" por la ventana y trajeron tres cartas, una para cada quien, para asistir a esa supuesta escuela...pero que nos llegaran a nosotras cuatro es demasiada coincidencia - murmuró Tina

\- Pueden agregar otra persona a la lista - dijo un chico de detrás de ellas, tenía cabello negro revoltoso y unos bellos ojos esmeralda

\- Tu también ¿Harry? Esta decidido, o a la gente le gusta trollear a niños que han tenido una infancia del asco...o esto va en serio - dijo Valeria sorprendida

\- Bueno, no estoy seguro de que fuera una invitación, pero la remitente era una tal Minerva o algo así venía de esa escuela, no pude leerla porque mi tío me la quitó

\- Hay que comprobar qué decía... - susurró Tina

\- ¿Cómo? Mi tío quemó la carta

\- En eso ando - ve la hora - Les cuento después, no llegaré a clases tarde de nuevo, te hablo a ti Ale

\- Ya te dije que lo sentía... Pero mejor pensemos en algo rápido

\- Pues deberíamos recuperarla, supongo

\- Supongo...tengo una idea ¿Y si voy a tu casa y la busco? - dijo la peliplata refiriéndose a Harry

\- Ja seguro, como sus tíos son tan lindos con nosotras, seguro va a funcionar

\- Hm...¿Y si no fuera como amiga de Harry? - preguntó Alessandra, llamando la curiosidad de todos

\- Explícate - pidió Valeria, mientras el resto asentía

\- Bueno, eh...esto es incómodo - murmuró Alessandra sonrojada

\- ¿Te vas a disfrazar o algo parecido? - preguntó Tina

\- Tsk, sabes que detesto esas cosas, este digamos que... - Alessandra de repente murmuró algo tan rápido y bajo que nadie pudo entender lo que decía

\- ¿Que? ¿puedes repetirlo, Ale? - preguntó Harry

\- T-tu primo m-me invitó a tu casa u-un par de días atrás - dijo ella con una inseguridad poca característica de ella y con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro

\- Espera ¿En serio?

Alessandra estaba tan apenada que sólo asintió antes de hablar:

\- Po-podría decirle q-que cambié de o-opinión

\- Ok… creo que es una manera poco común de lograrlo, pero bueno

\- ...si Dudley me preguntara eso me sentiría tan perturbada... - dijo Marya antes de temblar

\- Yo simplemente lo batearía, digo hay que ser directos en la vida no?

\- Esque me dio pena y le dije que no, pero yo le diría si cambiaba de opinión - dijo la de ojos viperinos recuperando su compostura - Nunca creí decir esto, pero agradezco no haberlo bateado

\- Ugh, como sea, el punto es que, ok entras, ¿y cómo recuperarás la carta si la quemaron?

\- Creo que por algo nos enviaron las cartas y...presiento que volverán a hacerlo...al menos a Harry que no la leyó, digo, hablamos de una escuela mágica ¿no? - dijo la peliplata

\- Creo que tienes razón, no es que esté diciendo que sea una buena idea aceptar, pero empieza a darme curiosidad todo este asunto de las cartas… si tan sólo mis padres no fueran tan sobreprotectores, tal vez podría ayudar más - dijo Tina desilusionada

\- Hey, tu cabeza es suficiente para ayudarnos - dijo Valeria a modo de broma ganándose una sonrisa de parte de todos - Después de todo eres la más inteligente del salón ¿No? - dijo ella dando ánimos a Tina

\- Bien… tendré que conformarme con eso… - suspiró

\- Vamonos, cinco minutos antes de que toquen la campana - recordó Alessandra viendo el reloj

\- Sip, hay que entrar antes de que nos pongan retardo - comentó Tina dirigiéndose a la entrada

\- Nos vemos en la salida - dijo el ojiesmeralda

Y así las horas pasaron, al llegar el toque de salida el plan fue puesto en acción, Alessandra se acercó al primo de Harry

\- Hola Dudley

\- Hola

\- E-etto...me preguntaba si todavía está disponible tu oferta de pasar por tu casa - dijo ella con timidez fingida

\- Por supuesto

\- ¡Pues vamos!

Y con eso ambos se fueron a casa de los Dursley, Harry llegando poco después, Tina, Marya y Valeria se fueron a sus casas por separado, solo faltaba esperar.

Alessandra estaba parada frente a la habitación de Dudley, quien se había ido por algo de comer, vio el cuarto y sintió un extraño asco al ver cómo él vivía a comparación de Harry a quien consideraba un hermano menor y gruñó fieramente antes de fijar la mirada en la ventana, viendo una familiar mota marrón de plumas, inmediatamente la abrió y el ave entró a la habitación, Alessandra, temblando, tomó la carta en su pico antes de ver que otra lechuza entraba con una segunda carta, iba a abrirla, pero la lechuza le picó la mano, asustándola, por lo que salió corriendo como si no hubiese mañana, con ambas cartas apretadas contra el pecho, miró por las escaleras, divisando el cabello negro de Harry y las bajó como un rayo, tomando desprevenido al ojiesmeralda que solo sintió como lo jalaban hasta la alacena, donde Ale cerró las puertas y prendió la luz

\- Llegaron de nuevo, esto no es una broma, saben donde estamos...pero la lechuza no me dejó abrir la tuya, tómala, le enviaré un mensaje a Marya para que responda a su carta confirmando la asistencia de todos nosotros - dijo ella sacando un celular y tecleando algo tan rápido que ni parecía humanamente posible - Listo, enviado…

\- Es real… no soy extraño - murmuró Harry, recordando que siempre pasaban cosas extrañas a su alrededor, como esa vez que hablaba con una serpiente o aquella vez que deseó que lo dejasen en paz y se volvió realidad

\- Todo lo que nos ha pasado… - murmuró Alessandra también haciendo memoria a extraños sucesos que se habían creado alrededor suyo, como el hecho de que ella también hablaba con serpientes o que, cuando estaba sola y se relajaba, llegaba a sentir como si flotara, su burbuja fue rota al escuchar a Dudley llamarla, salió de la alacena y fue a despedirse de él diciendo que surgió un trabajo en equipo de último momento y tenía que comprar algo.


	2. Capitulo 2: El basilisco de la orden

Capítulo 2: El basilisco de la orden

\- ¡¿Que le dijiste a Marya que dijera qué?! - reclamó Tina a Alessandra - ¡¿Y cómo carajo le voy a explicar a mis padres que me voy a una escuela al otro lado del Reino Unido?! Por si no lo has notado, está en Escocia ¡ESCOCIA!

\- Pues veras, fue sencillo, Marya y yo lanzamos una moneda al aire y cayó en eso...

\- Ah, menos mal, porque si lo hubieran decidido conscientemente seguro habrían tomado otra decisión ¡¿Crees que me importa como lo decidieron?! ¡Yo quiero saber QUÉ-LES-DIRÉ-A-MIS-PADRES!

\- P-pues verás creímos que...olvídalo, no tengo excusa creíble - dijo Alessandra

\- Sí, creo que no la tienes, ahora estoy metida en un lío del tamaño del universo y no sé que rayos voy a hacer - Tina se sentó en la banqueta a pensar

\- Eh, tampoco te pongas tan depre, sólo tendremos que pensar en algo, no por nada somos invencibles juntas - dijo la peliplata intentando dar ánimos a la castaña

\- Bueeeno, supongo que sí - suspiró - pero mejor que sea pronto, no quiero hacer el problema más grande de lo que ya es

\- Disculpen, ¿son Alessandra y Tina de pura casualidad?

\- Eso depende… ¿Quién las busca?

\- Mi nombre es Clarisse, vengo a buscar a los alumnos que van a asistir a nuestra escuela, ya que la señorita Marya nos pidió información - dijo una mujer de pelo negro azabache y vivos ojos violetas, su ropa no era visible por que traía una túnica encima - Hogwarts

\- W-Wow... - dijo Alessandra al ver a la mujer - ¿Cómo supo que éramos nosotras?

\- Tal vez nos ha estado espiando o algo así… - respondió Tina, algo extrañada

\- Eso da miedo… - murmuró Alessandra viendo sospechosamente a la mujer

\- ¿Le decimos a los demás?

\- Supongo

\- Eso no será necesario, yo ya me dirigía a donde ellas estaban - dijo Clarisse

\- Me está asustando… - susurró a Alessandra dando un paso hacia atrás

La mujer sencillamente la ignoró y continuó caminando, siendo seguida por Tina y Alessandra, pasaron por Marya y Valeria, ahora solo faltaba Harry

\- Y… ¿Cómo nos encontró exactamente? ¿Es alguna especie de agente secreto? ¿Y para qué nos necesita? ¿La conocen nuestros padres? Oh, lo siento Ale ¿Pero ya avisó a nuestros hogares?

\- No importa - sonrió la peliplata

\- Tenemos información de todos nuestros posibles alumnos, no soy un agente secreto, eso es absurdo, vengo a llevarlos a conocer el mundo mágico y no, sus padres no fueron informados por ser simples muggles

\- Nee, me matarán cuando se enteren…- comentó Tina a su amiga

\- Eso se resuelve bien fácil Chibi-nee

\- Espero que sí

\- Tsk, solo no les digas, genio

\- Por mí está bien, sólo espero que Alguien no diga nada

\- Si Alguien - dijo Alessandra viendo a Valeria frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡Ay ya superen eso! - dijo Valeria

\- Está bien Alguien, como digas

\- Hey, esta es la casa de Harry - murmuró Marya

\- Así es, él es el último al que recogeremos de aquí - dijo Clarisse

\- ¿De aquí?

\- Sí, pasaremos por Liverpool a recoger a un par de personas

\- ¿Hay más todavía?

\- Hay miles de magos por todo el mundo, ustedes son un...caso especial

\- A ver, a ver, a ver, que quede claro que la única vez que he sido un "caso especial" ha sido en 3 ocasiones, mi cumpleaños, cuando me preguntan por mis padres y cuando me llevan al psicólogo - dijo Alessandra, obteniendo una mirada extrañada de todos - ¿Qué? Todos los huérfanos tenemos nuestros secretos…

\- Claaaaro - dijo Clarisse, intentando ignorar lo que la albina acababa de decir.

Clarisse tocó la puerta sin recibir contestación alguna, esperó unos momentos antes de volver a tocar, de nuevo sin respuesta

\- Hmm...eso es extraño - murmuró la mujer

\- No mucho, supongo que los Dursley salieron y dejaron a Harry en la alacena...de nuevo - suspiró Marya - En serio, hay niveles para odiar, pero dejar a un niño sin comer por días es puro tormento…

\- Nah, dejate del alimento, lo tratan como un esclavo - dijo Valeria asqueada

\- Espera, espera, espera, ¿Me están diciendo que HARRY POTTER es tratado como esclavo? - preguntó Clarisse con enojo evidente en su voz - Creo que tendré que hablar con Albus acerca de esto… tsk, saben algo, olviden a Albus, tengo una idea mejor

\- ¿Cómo entraremos entonces? - Preguntó Marya

\- Podríamos ver si las ventanas están abiertas...

\- Em...chicas… - Llamó Alessandra, siendo ignorada por todas

\- Podríamos buscar alguna llave

\- O esperar a que los Dursley vuelvan

\- Chicas…. - Volvió a llamar la albina

\- Ahora no Alessandra, estamos ocupadas

\- Pero… - La chica de ojos serpentinos giró el pomo y empujó la puerta - ...la puerta no tiene seguro puesto… - Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca el resto se quedó en silencio

\- Y-ya lo sabía -A-Alessandra

Alessandra se rió un poco ante la reacción de Clarisse y de sus amigas antes de entrar a la casa sin preocupaciones, como si ahí viviera, seguida por el resto de las chicas

\- ¿Sabes que si alguien nos ve puede denunciarnos por invasión a propiedad privada? - Preguntó Tina

\- ¿Y eso me importa por queeeee…? - preguntó Alessandra con un tono sarcástico

\- Sólo vayamos por Harry y terminemos con esto - dijo Marya frotándose las sienes

\- Vamos chicas, hay que apurarnos - dijo Valeria

Clarisse veía silenciosamente en dirección a las chicas entrecerrando los ojos

\- ¡Harry! - gritó Alessandra abriendo el cerrojo de la alacena - ¡Sal de esa condenada alacena, vamos a investigar un poco acerca de Hogwarts!

\- ¿A-Alessandra? - preguntó el pelinegro

\- No babas, tu hada madrina, claro que soy yo

\- Un hada madrina sería una buena opción… ok, ok, no me mires así - Dijo Tina tratando de calmar a Alessandra

\- Mph, si Ale fuese un hada sería un hada oscura - dijo Marya entre risas

\- Si, si, como sea - bufó Alessandra - Vamos Harry, por cierto, la mujer pedófila se llama Clarisse

\- ¡Y-yo no soy pedófila! - gritó ofendida Clarisse

Harry aturdido vio en dirección a sus amigas y después a la mujer, comprendiendo que esta extraña era quien les informaría acerca de la escuela de magia y hechicería


	3. Capitulo 3: Comienza la travesía

Capítulo 3: Comienza la travesía

\- Entonces…¿Por qué usamos el metro en lugar de un autobús, o mejor, una escoba voladora o mejor ¡Dragones! - dijo una albina intentando deshacerse de sus nervios al estar tan cerca de gente desconocida

\- Shhhh, los muggles no conocen del mundo mágico, no puedo arriesgarme a que nos descubran

\- Tsk, sé un hechicero, decían, será divertido, decían - murmuró ella antes de ser golpeada en la cabeza

\- Silencio, estás molestando a los otros pasajeros - dijo un chico a lado de ella, era una cabeza más alto que ella, tenía cabello rubio y ojos verde césped

\- Mugyuu, eso dolió, baka - susurró Alessandra sobándose la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Y? - preguntó él

\- Baka

\- Se llevan como perros y gatos… - murmuró Valeria

\- Nah, en el fondo se aman - dijo Marya sonriendo burlonamente

\- ¡Cómo si esta idiota/este tarado me fuese a gustar! - le contestaron ambos enojados antes de gruñirse entre sí

\- Vamos Lowell, Alessandra, saben que tiene razón - dijo Tina poniendo su granito de sal

\- Calla - murmuró la albina sonrojada y encogiéndose un poco en su asiento

Las chicas se rieron mientras que Harry hablaba con otros chicos que iban con ellos, de Liverpool, sobre todo con dos de ellos que eran bastante comunicativos, al parecer sabían bastante de Hogwarts, Anthony y Fox

\- Si, puedo apostar que quedarías o en Slytherin o en Hufflepuff, lo veo en tus ojos, tal vez hasta en Gryffindor, pero no creo que sea suficiente - le comentó Fox, quien tenía cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, era más alto que Harry y más atlético

\- ¿No qué ahí solo se creaban magos oscuros? - preguntó el pelinegro

\- ¿Bromeas? Es cierto que algunos magos oscuros como "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" vinieron de Slytherin, pero también de otras casas, hasta ¿sabías que Merlín era un Slytherin? Muchos aurores y científicos han sido de Slytherin, solo que no se les da el reconocimiento necesario - le dijo Anthony con orgullo, haciendo que sus ojos negros obsidiana brillaran con respeto, dándole un toque extraño con su cabello rubio sucio y su cuerpo delgado - Mi padre es un gran auror y fue un Slytherin, espero poder estar en esa casa

\- ¿Y cuáles son las características que necesitas para cada casa? - preguntó Tina, pero fue Clarisse quien respondió

\- Valentía, Lealtad, Inteligencia y deseo de superación, para Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin respectivamente - dijo ella

\- Oh, interesante… - dijo Tina, intentando descifrar en cuál podría ser colocada

\- Tienen nombres de animales - dijo Alessandra

\- ¿Animales?

\- Si, Gryffin es un grifo, Raven es un cuervo, Slytherin suena a serpiente y Hufflepuff...bueno, ese no me suena a nada

\- ¡A hamster! :D

\- Tal vez - dijo Valeria ladeando la cabeza

\- ¡Mátenme! - Exclamó Alessandra revolcandose en su lugar, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los demás pasajeros

\- Con gusto - Dijo Marya a punto de ahorcarla

El vehiculo se detuvo de repente y Alessandra y Marya se cayeron al suelo fuertemente

\- P-pesas, gorda - dijo Alessandra debajo de Marya

\- Por aquí - dijo Clarisse levantándose tranquilamente y caminando afuera del vehículo, el grupo de muchachos la siguieron atentos

\- Hay maneras de acceder al mundo mágico, nosotros entraremos por el Caldero Chorreante hacia el callejón Diagon

\- al - dijo la albina, haciendo que todos menos Clarisse estallaran en risas histéricas

\- N-niña tonta - Dijo Tina entre risas

\- Gracias

\- Buena, chica lagarto - aclamó Fox dándole una palmada en la espalda

Alessandra frunció el ceño ante el apodo pero no dijo nada, Valeria fue la primera en ver a donde se dirigían

\- ¿Por qué casi nadie ve ese bar?

\- Esta hechizado para que un muggle no pueda verlo sin ayuda de un mago - explicó Clarisse - Hoy iremos a sus bóvedas en Gringotts, me retiraré después de eso y volveré cuando vayan a iniciar las clases, pueden dormir en el Caldero Chorreante si así lo desean

-Gracias Clarisse - dijo Valeria sonriendo

En eso se dirigieron a el bar, Clarisse estuvo cuidando que nadie reconociera a Harry ni a sus amigas, cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del bar usó un palo de madera de Huizache, su varita, y golpeó ciertos ladrillos en la pared y ésta se cayó, mostrando todo un callejón al otro lado, al fondo se alzaba un gran edificio

\- Bienvenidos al mundo de la magia, nuestro mundo - dijo sonriendo Clarisse mientras mostraba a los chicos el callejón con la mano - Aquí vendrán por sus calderos, aquí por sus túnicas, por allá encontrarán sus varitas, si lo desean pueden encontrar animales por allá

\- Clarisse, una pregunta

\- Adelante - Dijo Clarisse a Marya

\- ¿Es forzoso el comprar un gato, sapo o lechuza o puede ser otra mascota?

\- Hm...mientras no sea venenosa y envíes una carta de responsabilidad por la mascota al colegio creo que todo estará bien

\- Ok

Al fin llegaron al banco, viendo enanos por todos lados, el grupo de Liverpool se fue por su cuenta, ya que ya tenían sus llaves

\- Buenas tardes - Llamó Clarisse duendes que estaba ahí - Nos gustaría acceder a las bóvedas de Potter y Hogwarts

\- ¿Tienen una llave?

\- No, sería un placer si pudiera tomarles exámenes de sangre para verificar su ascendencia

\- ¿E-Exámenes d-de sangre? Nee, me voy a desmayar o algo parecido…- dijo Tina visiblemente asustada

\- …¿Y eso me importa por queeee? - preguntó Alessandra alzando la ceja

\- ...En un momento vendrá mi compañero Galadriel a llevarlos a la habitación de prueba

es?

Un duende caminó hacia ellos, el grupo siguió al duende hasta una gran puerta, en el centro de la habitación a la que entraron había una mesa, unas hojas negras y una daga

\- A continuación explicaré el proceso de los exámenes de sangre, yo les daré unos papeles especiales, deberán hacerse un corte en la mano y derramar unas ocho gotas en el papel, la información que aparezca será: Nombre completo, últimas dos líneas familiares, edad, sexo, herencia, habilidades mágicas y cualquier dato que sea importante.

\- ¿E-Examenes de sangre?

\- Esta se traumó - Dijo Valeria fortándose las sienes

\- Voy a morir

\- Si quieres yo te mato - dijo Marya

\- Te odio

\- Y yo a ti, no te preocupes

\- Y-y ¿Quién pasará primero?

\- ¡Yo! - Dijo Marya

\- No Marya, no

\- ¿Qué? Quiero ver qué se siente

\- Mejor yo, no necesito que Marya se suicide - dijo Alessandra

\- Aunque le haría un favor al mundo… - susurró Valeria

\- Te puedo oir - dijo Marya frunciendo el ceño

Alessandra se acercó lentamente...y le pegó a Marya en la cabeza

\- Por gruñona - dijo la albina con una sonrisa traviesa antes de ir hacia la mesa, tomando el cuchillo se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano - Maldición - murmuró al sentir la sangre brotar de la herida, sostuvo su mano sobre uno de los papeles negros y dejó la sangre caer, la cual al entrar en contacto con la hoja empezó a revelar la información, la cual Galadriel, Clarisse y Alessandra leyeron mentalmente:

Alessandra Slytherin Foster (Apellido falso: Sarzala)

Edad: 12

Sexo: Femenino

Madre: Sarah Foster

Padre: Edward Slytherin (Apellido Falso: Sarzala)

Herencia:

Cámara de Slytherin (Por herencia)

Cámara de Foster (Por herencia)

Cámara de los secretos (Por herencia)

Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin (Por herencia)

Varita de Slytherin (Por compatibilidad)

Habilidades mágicas:

Transfiguración sin varita (Inactiva)

Magia de vuelo (Inactiva)

Parcel (Activa)

Draconiano (Inactiva)

Animagia (Inactiva)

Draco oculus (Inactiva)

Clarisse y Galadriel abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, la chica albina era la heredera de Slytherin, pero el grupo pareció restarle importancia

\- ¿Quién sigue? - preguntó la chica leyendo de nuevo su hoja con ceño fruncido - Que apellidos más exóticos tengo… - Susurró para si

\- Yop, si no paso ahora, ya no lo haré nunca - dijo Tina armándose de valor

\- Pues adelante - Dijo Alessandra dándole el cuchillo en la mano

Tina tomo temerosamente el cuchillo y se dirigió a las hojas

\- ¡Recuerda que tienes seguro social! - Dijo Alessandra entre risas (Por si no se han dado cuenta, la mayoría de las bromas que hacen las chicas no tienen mucho sentido, pues son más bien chistes privados entre nosotras)

\- No ayudas, nee - dijo Tina frunciendo el ceño - ...Es ahora o nunca - Y, con lentitud, se hizo una herida en la mano, con lágrimas en los ojos dejó unas gotas de sangre caer en una de las hojas, la cual comenzó a escribir lo siguiente:

Tina Ravenclaw Walker (Apellido falso: Anerow)

Edad: 12

Sexo: Femenino

Madre: Jackie Walker

Padre: Oscar Ravenclaw (Apellido Falso: Anerow)

Herencia:

Cámara de Ravenclaw (Por herencia)

Cámara de Walker (Por herencia)

Biblioteca de Ravenclaw (Por herencia)

Tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw (Por herencia)

Varita de Ravenclaw (Por compatibilidad)

Habilidades mágicas:

Transfiguración Runas (Inactiva)

Magia de vuelo (Inactiva)

Animagia (Inactiva)

Zoosemiótica con aves (Activa)

Control de hechizos defensivos (Inactiva)

Omnes oculus (Inactiva)

Tina sonrió, también se había percatado de sus apellidos, los dos mayores vieron a las herederas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw con tintes de sorpresa pintados en sus rostros

\- ¿Ya puedo pasar? prometo no suicidarme - dijo Marya

\- Bien, bien, pero veo que te acercas el cuchillo a las venas y te morderé la mano - dijo Ale sonriendo maliciosamente, mostrando intencionalmente sus anormales caninos

\- Como digas

Marya repitió el procedimiento de las dos anteriores rápidamente, dejó el cuchillo de lado y sostuvo la mano sobre un papel, manchándolo de color rojo carmesí, la información no tardó en aparecer:

Marya Gryffindor Young (Apellido falso:Cigrod)

Edad: 12

Sexo: Femenino

Madre: Abigail Gryffindor (Apellido Falso: Cigrod)

Padre: Maxwell Young

Herencia:

Cámara de Gryffindor (Por herencia)

Cámara de Young (Por herencia)

Habitacón de los deseos (Por herencia)

Espada de Godric Gryffindor (Por herencia)

Varita de Gryffindor (Por compatibilidad)

Habilidades mágicas:

Telequinesis (Inactiva)

Magia de fuego (Inactiva)

Animagia (Inactiva)

Oculorum infirmitate (Inactiva)

\- ¿Magia de fuego? Genial

Los adultos aguantaron la respiración, si las tres chicas eran herederas de tres de los creadores de Hogwarts, eso significaba que…

\- Mi turno - Dijo Valeria

Valeria sonrió a sus amigos y fue hacia la mesa, con cuidado se hizo un tajo en la mano y, apretandola de dolor, virtió su sangre en la hoja negra, la información se escribió con dicho líquido vital

Valeria Hufflepuff Morgan (Apellido falso:Aghel)

Edad: 12

Sexo: Femenino

Madre: Brittany Morgan

Padre: Cory Hufflepuff (Apellido falso: Aghel)

Herencia:

Cámara de Hufflepuff (Por herencia)

Cámara de Morgan (Por herencia)

Territorio del bosque prohibido (Por herencia)

Copa de Helga Hufflepuff (Por herencia)

Varita de Hufflepuff (Por compatibilidad)

Habilidades mágicas:

Magia verbal (Inactiva)

Magia de vuelo (Inactiva)

Animagia (Inactiva)

Oculus pax (Inactiva)

Que la última era heredera de Hufflepuff…

\- Esto es inaudito - murmuró Clarisse, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Galadriel

\- Yo soy el último…

\- Vamos Harry, si se puede - dijo Alessandra - De aquí vamos a comer algo, puedo jurar haber visto una heladería de camino para acá

El chico asintió con una sonrisa y siguió el procedimiento de las chicas que lo acompañaban, la sangre pareció cambiar levemente de color antes de volver a la normalidad y hacer lo que los otros hicieron:

Harry James Potter (Nee: Evans)

Edad: 12

Sexo: Masculino

Madre: Lily Potter (Nee: Evans)

Padre: James Potter

Herencia:

Cámara de Potter (Por herencia)

Cámara de Slytherin (Por conquista, solo con permiso de heredera)

Cámara de Black (Por herencia)

Cámara de Evans (Por herencia)

Capa de invisibilidad (Por herencia)

Mapa del merodeador (Por herencia)

Varita de Merlin (Por compatibilidad)

Habilidades mágicas:

Parsel (Activa)

Magia de vuelo (Inactiva)

Magia de rayo (Inactiva)

Aumento en hechizos oscuros (Inactiva, por hechizo)

Animagia (Inactiva)

Oculi Deus (Inactiva)

\- Harry… te mataré por robarme mi magia - dijo Alessandra con el ceño fruncido

\- Yo que tu me iba corriendo, esta se lo toma muy en serio - dijo Marya - Tú corres, yo la distraigo

Clarisse por otro lado no hablaba, viendo a las chicas y chico sorprendida, ideando algo en silencio antes de siquiera abrir la boca

\- Creo que se habrán dado cuenta que sus apellidos son…

\- Si, no somos tontas - dijo Marya

\- Bueeeeeno - dijeron Ale y Tina a la vez

\- ¡Oigan!

\- Ahora no es el momento, como herederos de sus familias tienen el derecho a intentar volverse los señores de las honorables casas de Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Potter - Los cinco se vieron entre si y se pusieron en círculo

\- ¿Qué dicen? - preguntó Valeria en susurros

\- Siempre podemos esperar un par de años, pero…

\- Pero no es necesario, si podemos intentarlo lo haremos ¿No?

\- Si, tienen razón, no tenemos nada que perder

\- ¿Qué dices Harry?

\- Yo...creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad…

Las chicas sonrieron y se separaron de él, Valeria dió un paso al frente y, con determinación, dijo:

\- Lo haremos

Galardiel se acercó a los muchachos y tocó sus frentes con una de sus uñas, dejando un brillo en el punto tocado, cuando tocó a los cinco los brillos cambiaron de color y una especie de niebla se produjo antes de revelar cinco figuras, todas viéndolos a los ojos, frente a Alessandra había un basilisco, sus orbes dorados conectando con los rasgados de la heredera de Slytherin, frente a la heredera de Ravenclaw había un halcón, negro y bicolor conectando sus miradas, frente a Harry un venado lo veía con respeto a los verdes ojos, frente a la heredera de Hufflepuff una pequeña comadreja flotaba con una ligera sonrisa y dirigiendo la mirada a la de Gryffindor un majestuoso leon se sentaba

**\- Todo este tiempo hemos esperado verlas - **dijo el león, moviéndose alrededor de los cinco

**\- Sufrimiento, opresión, tristeza y desesperación - **dijo el basilisco,enroscando su cola alrededor de la pierna de Alessandra - Ante sus ojos esto no importó nada

**\- Yo, guardiana de Hufflepuff, acepto a la heredera como tal**

**\- Yo, guardián de Gryffindor, acepto a Marya como nuestra heredera**

**\- Yo, protector de los Potter, acepto a Harry como mi heredero**

**\- Yo, guardián de Slytherin te acepto como nuestra heredera**

**\- Y yo, familiar de Ravenclaw acepto a Tina como mi heredera**

Los espíritus parecieron hacer una reverencia antes de volverse niebla de nuevo, rodeando el dedo anular de cada quien y dejando un anillo para representar sus status

\- Eso fue…

\- Lo sé - contestó Valeria

\- … ¡Increíble! - dijo Tina brincando por toda la sala

\- ...Seeeee - dijo la nueva heredera de Slytherin tomando un poco más tranquilamente el suceso

Clarisse asintió antes de ver un reloj que traía en la muñeca

\- Se me hace tarde, nos vemos chicos y suerte en Hogwarts

\- Bye bye - contestó la castaña sin dejar de saltar

\- Sayonara - murmuró Alessandra, levantando la mano a modo de despedida

Clarisse sonrió hacia los cinco antes de caminar afuera de la sala

\- Herederas de Hogwarts y heredero de Merlín, en unos momentos llegarán mis compañeros responsables de sus cámaras, con su permiso, me retiro

Los cinco se sentaron en la sala en silencio mientras veían a Galadriel abandonar la habitación, cuando vieron que cerró la puerta Valeria subió el anillo para que quedara a la altura de sus ojos

\- Es hermoso… - murmuró la chica, examinando el anillo de oro con joyas amarillas y un diseño floral

\- ¿Hermoso? ¿Ya viste el mío? ¡Es la hostia! - Dijo Alessandra, presumiendo un anillo de plata con una esmeralda verde perfectamente circular entre dos ráfagas de viento con esmeraldas más pequeñas

\- Si, si, pero el mío es mejor ¿Ya vieron? - dijo la nueva heredera de Gryffindor, mostrando un anillo de bronce con un rubí en el centro que parecía estar sujetado por garras

\- Espera, espera ¿ya viste el de harry? - preguntó Tina, apuntando a un anillo negro con apariencia de una cabeza de venado con dos hastas con diamantes incrustados

\- Y el tuyo niña - dijo Valeria, señalando a el anillo de platino que poseía Tina que parecía un corazón de zafiro siendo sujetado por dos manos

\- Esto es tan irreal - murmuró Alessandra, recostandose en el suelo

\- Lo se

\- Oigan ¿Creen que por ser "herederas" de las casas de Hogwarts seamos de esas casas?

\- Si

\- Entonces eso deja la cuestión de Harry

\- ¿E-eh? - tartamudeó el oji esmeralda al ser el centro de atención de las cuatro chicas

\- Yo creo...que será un Slytherin - Dijo Alessandra, cerrando los ojos

\- Ya quisieras, parece más un Hufflepuff - Dijo Valeria, frunciendo el ceño

\- Slytherin

\- Hufflepuff

\- Slytherin

\- Hufflepuff

\- ¿Crees que se cansen? - preguntó Marya

\- Solo si no se matan primero

\- Ch-chicas, dejen de pelear

\- ¡Tu callate! - Dijeron la heredera de las serpientes y de las comadrejas a la vez

\- Ay… - murmuró Harry, escondido detrás de Marya

\- ¡Será un puto Slytherin, contras!

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver, será un Hufflepuff!

\- YA - Dijo Tina - Harry será lo que le toque ser, ahora vamos, tenemos compañía

\- Hai - Dijo Ale con un saludo militar al ver a los cinco elfos delante de ellos

Los cinco se separaron para ir a sus cámaras y cuando se volvieron a ver fueron a la heladería Florean Fortescue, estaban sentados los cinco comiendo helado, bromeando ocasionalmente

\- ¿Tina? - preguntó la heredera de las serpientes en un susurro

\- ¿Ajá?

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- ¿Ir a Hogwarts, no? Ese era el plan original

\- …¿estas consciente de que falta como un mes para eso, no?


	4. Capitulo 4: ManzanasOkno

**Capitulo 4: Manzanas...Okno, la residencia Slytherin.**

\- Esto apesta, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en el Caldero Chorreante?

\- ...Pudiste haber recomendado eso antes de que hubieramos salido, Marya

\- No es mi culpa que no preguntaras

\- Grrr

\- Ya Ale, ya casi llegamos de todos modos

\- Calla Valeria ¿no ves que estoy intentando matarla con la mirada?

\- Ay... Que carácter

\- ¿Caracter? ¡Yo te mostraré carácter!

\- Te dije que iba a volver a empezar a pelearse con ella - dijo la heredera de Ravenclaw a Harry

\- Se lo dijiste a Marya, no a mi

\- Si, si, como digas - contestó la heredera de los leones antes de que todos se quedaran callados

\- Quiero una manzana - Dijo Alessandra después de que nadie hablara por un buen rato

\- Nee, tu siempre quieres manzanas - dijo Marya

\- Lo se, quiero una manzana

\- No hay...

\- Ahora

\- Pero...

\- Te voy a morder la mano si no compramos una puta manzana ¿me oyes?

\- ...Vamos a encontrar manzanas, temo por la integridad de mi mano

*Una hora sin manzanas después*

\- ¡Suelta mi mano!

\- O awia ji uvieje manjanaj

\- ¡Pero le ibas a morder la mano a Marya, no a mi! - Exclamó la heredera de los tejones

\- ¿Ejo impogta?

\- ¡Si, mucho!

\- Meg

\- Neeeko, duele

\- A wi no

\- ¿Como te dolería a ti si tu la estas mordiendo, sonsa?

\- U no e metaj ina

\- O la muerdes o hablas babosa, no hablamos tu idioma

\- ...ueno - Alessandra abrió la boca, dejando libre a la mano de Valeria

\- Eeeew...

\- Tranquila, las bacterias de la saliva se irán en seis meses - dijeron Alessandra y Marya a la vez entre carcajadas

\- Ugh, como sea, encontremos una manzana antes de que se le ocurra volver a morderme

*Una hora más (aún sin manzanas) después*

\- Quiero una manzanaaaaa - se quejó Alessandra siendo arrastrada por Marya y Harry

\- Si, si, encontraremos una manzana - Dijo el ojiverde fastidiado

\- Quiero una manzanaaaaa

\- Ale...te voy a matar si no te callas - Amenazó Marya

\- ...Qui-

\- ¡Que te calles!

\- ¡A la orden capitana! - Dijo Alessandra todavía siendo arrastrada pero con un saludo militar

\- Hasta que se calla

\- Si...

\- Extrañaba el silencio

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Oigan...

Los cuatro suspiraron hartos de la Slytherin - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Esta mal decir que hace hora y media que pasamos la casa?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ¡AGARRAME QUE LA MATO!

\- ¡Waaa, piedad!

\- ¡LO HUBIERAS MENCIONADO ANTES, BAKA!

\- Nunca preguntaron...¡Ouch, oye no! Que te detengas, ¡alto fiera!, Ouch ¡Los libros no sirven para eso! Ow, oye, esa fue mi cabeza

*Una hora y media después de una persecución y golpiza de media hora*

\- Al fin - suspiró Harry viendo una casa a la distancia

\- Al fin mis putas polainas, la maldita me dejó el ojo morado - Murmuró Alessandra queriendo matar a Tina con la mirada -Tienes suerte de que sólo te pueda maldecir verbalmente

\- Oigan... ¿Y si entramos?

\- Si, si

\- ¿Y por que mierdas venimos a una casa de mi propiedad?

\- ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre, Alessandra?

\- Para empezar no tengo madre y para terminar me vale un pepino

\- Touché

Alessandra fue la primera en entrar, ya que los duendes les habían advertido que la mansión frente a ellos repelería a cualquiera que no fuera un Slytherin y una vez ella hubiese entrado ellos podrían entrar también, la heredera de dicha casa abrió la puerta, el resto la siguió, sin embargo en cuanto ella puso un pie en la casa ella saltó hacia atrás, confundiendo a los demás

\- ¿Estas bien, Ale? - preguntó Harry

\- ...¿Que carajo es eso?

Frente a ella un ser pequeño y delgado con orejas grandes y puntiagudas los observaba, tenía unos grandes ojos negros y los veía con simpatía, vestía una túnica negra bien cuidada con una serpiente plasmada en el frente

\- Lamento si la he asustado, ama Alessandra Slytherin - dijo el ser sonriendo apenado - Mi nombre es Taliesin y soy el jefe de los elfos domésticos de Slytherin, también soy el elfo de guianza en caso de que algún heredero de Slytherin llegase a venir alguna vez

\- ¿Elfos domésticos? - preguntó Tina confundida

\- Si, bueno, aunque es cierto que a el amo Salazar Slytherin no le agradaban los sin magia, él nos acogió bajo su manto y nos dió el honor de servirle a él y a sus descendientes

\- Entonces...Taliesin

\- ¿Si, ama Alessandra?

\- Estaba pensando

\- Milagro - Susurró Marya

\- Muy graciosa Marya - dijo la Slytherin - Como decía, ¿sabrás de pura casualidad donde se encuentra la "Varita de Slytherin"? Y...bueno, las otras varitas de los herederos también, nuestros exámenes de sangre decían que somos compatibles con ellas

\- Si, se donde están

\- ¿Podrías traerlas?

\- Por supuesto

Taliesin chasqueó los dedos y desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido, buscando a sus alrededores algo confundidos decidieron pasar a explorar la mansión que parecía ser más grande por dentro que por fuera, y eso que había mucho terreno sin ocupar propiedad de Salazar, la planta baja consistía de un pasillo que llevaba a una sala de estar con dos sofás pequeños y uno más grande al centro, frente a ellas había una chimenea y algunas fotografías sobre ellas

\- Se mueven - Murmuró el de ojos esmeralda asombrado

\- Genial, como si fuera una película en una foto

\- Hmm, así que tu eres una de mis descendientes - un hombre que parecía en sus treintas de cabello plateado y ojos grises afilados como de serpiente habló desde una foto, su piel pálida, cabello casi albino y ojos viperinos hicieron claro quien era el sujeto, pues tenía un gran parecido a Alessandra, el hombre debía ser Salazar Slytherin, quien en la imagen estaba sentado frente a una chimenea y usaba una túnica verde y plateada junto con un pendiente que llamó la atención de la heredera de las serpientes - Un gusto, soy tu antecesor, Salazar

\- El collar...

\- Oh ¿Mi guardapelo? Es bastante elegante ¿no?

\- Si - Dijo ella sonriente mientras sacaba de debajo de su blusa el mismo guardapelo con la serpiente en forma de "s"

\- Interesante, creí que habría caído en manos equivocadas, me alegro de que mi descendiente más directa lo haya hallado, no como todos los demás

\- ¿Mas directa?

\- Si, si bien los demás tienen más sangre mía que tu, tu eres quien tiene una apariencia e incluso magia más parecida a la mia

\- Oh...

\- ¿Son ellos herederos también? - preguntó Salazar frunciendo el ceño

\- Sipi, ella es Tina Ravenclaw, ella Marya Griffindor, ella Valeria Hufflepuff y él Harry Potter

\- Iré por alguien, no se muevan

La imagen de Salazar se levantó y se fue de la foto, caminando entre otras para llegar a su destino

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que por alguna razón él las odia - dijo Harry ocultándose detrás de Alessandra

\- Será que le desagradó la cara de Marya, es lo único que se me ocurre

\- . Muy graciosita Tina

\- Bueno, sólo era una propuesta

\- Chicas, hablo en serio

\- Si, como sea…

\- …¿Jugamos algo en lo que vuelve?

*Cinco minutos después*

\- Recuerdenme por qué trajimos dos lápices a lo sonso

\- ¿Porque te encanta dibujar tal vez?

\- ...Está bien, pero si viene un fantasma a mi casa se duermen en el jardín

\- Ok

Pusieron dos lápices y los cinco se vieron entre si tomandose la manos, Alessandra tomó una bocanada de aire nerviosa mientras se relajaba

\- A la de tres - dijo la Slyherin

\- Uno - dijo la de cabello corto

\- Dos - dijo la Leona

\- Y… - dijo Valeria aguantando la respiración

\- ¡Tres! - Exclamó Harry

\- Charlie, Charlie ¿Estás ahí? -dijeron todos a la vez cerrando los ojos

…

…

…

\- Boo

\- ¡Mal-! ¡Salazar! -Exclamó Tina enojada

\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo - dijo el hombre riéndose - Se veían tan asustados

\- Hasta que vuelves - dijo Marya suspirando fastidiada

\- Hey, no me hables con ese tono, estuve por toda la casa para encontrar a estos tres, resulta que no tenemos al pequeño Merlín por aquí, pero meh

Junto a él estaban tres personas más, un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes con barba que portaba ropa escarlata y dorada, es su cintura había una espada enfundada; también había una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules mar, su vestimenta era un vestido amarillo y negro, ella no traía un arma, sino una copa dorada, la última era una mujer también, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran azules oscuros, su ropa era un vestido largo azul con cadenas bronce, en su cabeza había una tiara bastante linda.

\- Em...hola, mi nombre es Helga Hufflepuff - dijo la de amarillo

\- Godric Gryffindor a su servicio - dijo el hombre haciendo un ademán con la mano

\- Y yo soy Rowena Ravenclaw, mucho gusto - dijo la de la tiara con una reverencia

\- ...bueno, pues ya quedamos, no se parecen en nada - dijo Alessandra recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Salazar

\- Claro que no, solo somos originales

\- ¡Yo soy original! - Exclamaron los Slytherin antes de comenzar a gruñirse entre si

\- ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto como terminamos siendo sus amigas

\- Sabes que me quieren, Vale

\- Si, si, como sea

Taliesin apareció de la nada con cinco cajas en las manos, los ancestros alzaron una ceja antes de reconocer las cajas

\- Ya veo, entonces son compatibles… - dijo Godric

\- Yo recomendaría que consigan una segunda varita...por si acaso - dijo Rowena observando las cajas - Puede ayudarles en un futuro

\- Gracias, haremos eso

\- Ahora, las varitas que estoy por presentarles son especiales, fueron creadas con más de un núcleo para entrenar con magia poderosa - Anunció el elfo doméstico mientras entregaba las cinco cajas a sus nuevos propietarios - La apariencia también está ligada a sus personalidades actuales

\- ¿Osea que Alessandra tiene una varita desmadrosa? - preguntó Tina con una pequeña risita

\- Jaja, que graciosita Tina

\- ¿Qué? Digo, la varita se parece a ti, ¿no? Entonces... bueno, ya entiendes

\- Si, si entiendo - dijo Alessandra con un suspiro mientras abría la caja, encontrando un gran agujero lleno de oscuridad - ¿Y esto?

\- Ya que la varita puede cambiar por sus personalidades están en otra "dimensión" por así decir, metan la mano y sacarán la varita - dijo la mujer de Ravenclaw con sabiduría

\- Entonces literalmente puede ser lo que sea - murmuró Valeria también viendo el agujero

Valeria fue la primera en meter la mano al agujero y fue sacando su instrumento mágico con cuidado, cuando lo sacó completamente pudieron observar una elegante varita de madera marrón claro con grabados dorados y con una esfera violeta de cristal en el centro, estaba envuelta con un listón negro del mango que fluía suelto, si bien era un diseño simple era bastante representativo de un Hufflepuff

\- Hmmm - Taliesin examinó la varita - Madera de Sauce sin duda, con pelo de Unicornio y pluma de pegaso como núcleo, digna de una Hufflepuff, parece tener 30 centímetros de largo más o menos, incluso posee un almacén de magia, estoy seguro de que esta varita es bastante compatible con usted

\- ¿Qué, también eres experto en varitas? - Preguntó Marya recibiendo un asentimiento del elfo

\- Yo mismo he creado muchas de ellas e incluso me aseguré de que estas no tuvieran un rastreador como otras - dijo él

Alessandra fue la segunda en querer intentar, su pálida mano la metió en la caja, sin embargo frunció el ceño

\- Creo que necesitaré ayuda para sacarla, se siente pesado

Todos se vieron confundidos antes de que Harry y Marya ayudaran a la Slytherin jalando, con mucho esfuerzo lograron sacar algo, no siendo lo que creyeron que sería

\- ¿Eso es un cetro? - preguntó Tina al ver la singular varita

\- Parece una alabarda o algo así...

Un cetro estaba entre las manos de la peliplata, era más alto que ella misma, parecía estar hecha de madera clara, casi blanca, a modo de espiral, en la parte de abajo terminaba en una punta de metal de plata, pero la parte de arriba era más elaborada, pues parecía tener una luna menguante de plata con cuatro extensiones que daba la impresión de alas, en el centro de la luna había una joya verde azulada bastante grande unida a la misma luna, atado también tenía una tela negra.

\- Esto es extraño la verdad, rara vez un mago tiene una varita tan grande - murmuró el elfo pasando uno de sus dedos a lo largo de la madera - Madera de cerezo y...vaya vaya, cabello de Kitsune y si no me equivoco cabello de Kirin, usted ha de tener algo con la cultura japonesa

\- ¿Tal vez?

\- Sin embargo no logro reconocer de que esta hecha la piedra de la luna, mide aproximadamente ciento setenta centímetros, debe tener un buen control sobre sus emociones o su varita podría resultar contraproducente

\- Está bien - murmuró la Slytherin sujetando con fuerza el cetro

\- Creo que yo voy a intentarlo - se animó Harry emocionado mientras metía la mano en el "portal", con relativa facilidad retiró la varita de la dimensión, mostrando una varita de madera clara con curvaturas al inicio que daba una ilusión de astas de venado o reno, las puntas eran de un color un poco más oscuro que el resto, una serpiente pintada de blanco escalaba desde inicio a fin dando una fiera mirada dorada que parecía comer el alma, un pedazo de tela negra amarrada evitaría que se lastimara con las astas al momento de agarrar la varita

\- Déjame darle un vistazo - dijo el elfo examinando la varita - Parece ser de Pirul, su temperamento es bastante fuerte, debe poseer pluma de fénix, sin embargo se ve domado por una pluma de avetrueno, que único - murmuró devolviendo la varita mágica a su dueño

Sin una palabra Tina metió su mano en su caja, empuñando algo y sacándolo con fuerza, un cetro se alzaba frente ella, ligeramente más pequeño que el de Alessandra, parecía de una madera clara con un listón negro en la base, en la cima había una decoración para nada sutil que simulaba a un águila con un ala abierta y la otra retraída hecho de plata

\- Otro cetro, vaya que su generación ha de ser especial, pelo de unicornio y pluma de hipogrifo con madera de peral, 140 cm, bastante fiel me parece, ahora usted, señorita Gryffindor

\- A la orden - Metió la mano, sacando una varita oscura con piedras rojas incrustadas y un león de oro en el mango.

\- Hmm...Madera de vid sin duda junto con dos núcleos, escama de Sirena y…¿cabello de Nyx? Eso es un cabello bastante difícil encontrar, felicidades

\- Eh…¿Gracias?

Al terminar la selección de las varitas decidieron que explorarían un poco la residencia de Slytherin, cada quien dirigiéndose a una sección distinta.

*Con Tina*

\- Esta...es...la biblioteca más grande que he visto en la vida. ¡Estoy en el paraíso!

Tina había caminado a una habitación que colindaba con la sala, encontrándose con lo que sería el "estudio" de Ravenclaw… si no pareciera la biblioteca más grande del mundo, llena con varios estantes de libros y pergaminos, incluyendo un par de pinturas y de archivos por aquí y por allá

\- ¡Debo ver todo lo que hay aquí!

*Con Harry*

El de ojos esmeralda caminó hacia el exterior de la "casa", pudiendo observar que había algo detrás de ella, con curiosidad fue a revisar qué era, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un bello jardín con un pequeño río que lo dividía de un bosque.

\- Es...hermoso - murmuró inconscientemente mientras veía sus alrededores, por alguna razón se sentía en paz al ver la naturaleza que rodeaba el lugar…

*Con Alessandra*

La chica de Slytherin había caminado por poco tiempo, encontró una habitación completamente oscura, ella, sin embargo, sentía como si la habitación la llamase, giró el picaporte con una mano y empujó levemente, inmediatamente el cuarto se iluminó con un leve fulgor, su vista se dirigió al suelo, pudiendo apreciar un símbolo en el suelo, un gran triángulo estaba en el suelo, rodeado por un círculo, dentro de ambos habían diversos símbolos y escrituras, la Slytherin, curiosa, se acercó al círculo y pasó un dedo por el contorno, sentía como si este lugar fuese especial, importante, pero sencillamente no entendía por qué, sus ojos parpadearon brevemente de color dorado y entonces a su mente entonces vino una palabra, "círculo de transmutación" antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad sin que ella se hubiese percatado del cambio, la heredera estaba confundida, nunca había oído sobre los "círculos de transmutación", por lo que solo sacudió la cabeza antes de investigar el resto de la habitación en busca de algo interesante.

*Con Marya*

Marya estaba emocionada ¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que ella había logrado encontrar uno de los lugares más "interesantes" de éste recinto, y no era nada más y nada menos que la zona de entrenamiento, lo único que no le gustaba del lugar era que las armas estuviesen oxidadas por estar tanto tiempo sin ser cuidadas y acumulando polvo, pero podía vislumbrar una hilera de dagas, un par de katanas y uno que otro arco, sin contar otras armas de las cuales no conocía el nombre, pero de igual manera se veían interesantes, sin duda se divertiría en éste lugar

*Con Valeria*

La chica, a diferencia del resto, fue directamente al segundo piso, habían varias habitaciones, tantas que le dio flojera revisarlas de una, así que entró a la más cercana, una gran cama king size estaba en el centro, a un costado estaban algunos cuadros vacíos, suponía que eran para que los fundadores se moviesen libremente a través de ellos, una mesita de noche estaba al otro lado de la cama, la habitación estaba de un color amarillo con diseños negros, tenía un armario, un espejo de cuerpo completo, un escritorio y un estante, y aún así parecía que había más espacio

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo caben tantas cosas? - preguntó Salazar desde uno de los cuadros, Valeria saltó ligeramente sorprendida mientras asentía - Cada habitación aquí es como un portal a su propia pequeña dimensión, sirve bastante en caso de querer hacer expansiones - Dijo el hombre despreocupado - Claro que tardamos bastante en hacer todas una por una

\- Genial, ¿todo lo lograron con magia?

Salazar se quedó callado, pero asintió lentamente, como si ocultase algo, pero antes de que la heredera de los tejones preguntase algo más el se fue de la habitación, decidiendo que había hablado los suficiente

*Más tarde*

Los últimos rayos de luz se desvanecían en el horizonte y la luna comenzaba a alzarse, el grupo de cinco se reunió en el bello comedor que había en el complejo Slytherin, el cuál era bastante alargado, habrían aproximadamente 16 sillas, las sillas y mesa eran hechas de madera de ébano negra, sobre la mesa había un gran mantel verde y las sillas tenían unos cojines plateados para hacer juego, al ver hacia el techo podían ver un candelabro negro cuyas velas brillaban de color plateado, también habían bolitas de fuego plateadas flotando a su alrededor.

Taliesin había ordenado a los otros elfos de la casa que hicieran la cena en lo que los herederos esperaban. Cada quién se había cambiado la ropa, usando ropa común pero representativas de sus casas, la Slytherin llevaba puestas unas mallas negras, una falda gris y una blusa verde sleeveless. la Gryffindor llevaba sobre si un conjunto en que la blusa amarilla con un bordado de flores rojas sí tenía una manga y en lugar de mallas y falda llevaba un pantalón rojo; la Ravenclaw usaba una blusa azul oscura que, si bien no tenía mangas, se amarraba al cuello, el pantalón que llevaba era negro con bordados cobre; la Hufflepuff usaba una blusa amarilla de manga larga y una falda negra con el borde amarillo; Potter usaba una camisa negra con un bordado blanco con la forma de un venado, un chaleco verde y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

\- Hay que ir de vuelta al callejón Díagon para comprar el resto de nuestras cosas… - Recordó Harry

\- Pero todavía no acabo con la biblioteca...

\- ¿En serio, Tina? Estamos en un mundo de magia ¿y vas a ver una biblioteca? - Dijo la Slytherin alzando una ceja - ¿Al menos hay algo intresante?

\- Te sorprenderías de las cosas que he leído

\- Si, si, lo que sea

\- Concuerdo con Harry, deberíamos ir pronto

\- Yo digo que mañana - Recomendó la Gryffindor

\- ¿En serio? Pero acabamos de volver hoy… - Se quejó Alessandra frunciendo el ceño

\- Mientras más lo pospongamos, más flojera te dará

\- Uy si, porque de ti ni hablamos Marya

\- ¡Chicas! Hablando en serio - Llamó su atención Harry

\- Si~ - Todas suspiraron viendo al ojiesmeralda - Mañana será

No tardó mucho para que sus cenas estuvieran listas, hablaron animadamente por toda la noche hasta que el cansancio los llevó a sus habitaciones, la historia estaba cambiando lentamente sin que ellos lo supieran, profecías nuevas se estaban escribiendo mientras ellos dormían, sin saber el destino que les deparaba al grupo de cinco.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Capítulo 5: De vuelta al callejón Díagon

**Capítulo 5: De vuelta al callejón diagonal (Díagon)**

\- ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? Quiero mis libros, quiero mis libros, quiero mis libros ¿Ya llegamos? - Repetía impaciente la Ravenclaw

\- Ya llegamos, maldita sea, cálmate por cinco condenados segundos - contestó la peliplateada exasperada, aguantando las ganas de ahorcar a su amiga

\- ¿Ahora entiendes nuestro sufrimiento contigo y tus manzanas? - preguntó entre risas la Hufflepuff

\- Las manzanas son sagradas, es muy diferente - contestó Alessandra con seriedad

\- ¡Chicas, miren! - Llamó su atención el único chico del grupo, apuntando emocionado hacia una tienda de mascotas, desde fuera se veían sapos, roedores, gatos...y las peores enemigas de la heredera de las serpientes...lechuzas

\- Ni muerta crean que me voy a acercar a esas aves endemoniadas

\- Vamos Ale, son solo un par de lechuzas, no son tantas…

\- ¿No son tantas? ¡¿No son tantas?! ¡Mis polainas no son tantas!

\- Ummm…¿Ok? ¿Prefieres esperarnos afuera?

\- Ugh, iré a comprar cosas por ahí, avisenme si encuentran algo importante

Sin decir otra palabra, la albina se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, el resto sólo suspiró, internamente preguntandose el por qué le desagradaban las lechuzas a la chica

\- Como sea, vamos, quiero ver qué podemos conseguir - Dijo Marya con una sonrisa entrando a la tienda de mascotas

Al entrar Tina exclamó al correr a una sección, habían varias bolas de pelo de distintos colores, al examinar con atención se podrían apreciar lo que parecían ser hamsters

\- ¡Pero qué bonitos! ¡Sus caritas son hermosas!

\- Creo que estás exagerando- dijo la Hufflepuff

\- Creo que deberías callarte - replicó Tina

\- Uy, qué genio - dijo Marya

Tina continuó observando con fascinación los distintos colores de pelaje que tenían los roedores, llamando su atención un hámster amarillo, más pequeño que el resto. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, y sin embargo, le daban un aire tierno.

\- Quiero este - se decidió la pelicafé

\- Pero ahí hay otr…

\- ¡Este dije!

\- ¡Uy perdón! - dijo Valeria a la defensiva

\- Disculpa aceptada - contestó la Ravenclaw

\- A mi me gustaría éste - Dijo Harry desde el otro extremo de la tienda, donde estaban los gatos, prefería una mascota que no llamara tanto la atención en la vida diaria. Señaló a un gato de bello pelaje y extravagantes ojos, era especial, pero no llamaría tanto la atención como una lechuza o un sapo.

*Con Alessandra*

La peliplateada se hallaba sentada en los escalones de una tienda, acababa de comprar unos dulces de ahí y moría por probarlos y de paso hacer que alguien más se los comiera como broma, la chica rió para sí misma antes de sentir a alguien caminando hacia ella, evidenciado que estaba en frente de ella por la sombra que la cubrió, ella tuvo que levantar la mirada a quien estaba parado frente a ella, era un chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises con una tez pálida

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - Preguntó la chica, fijando sus rasgados ojos en el chico

\- Si ¿Puedes hacerte a un lado? Debo pasar

\- ¿Hmmm? Que poco cortés de tu parte - la chica se burló, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar

\- Creo que no sabes quien soy...

\- No me muevo a menos de que me lo pidas por favor

El chico frunció el ceño hacia la chica, quien le devolvió la mirada con calma antes de echarse a reir y pararse

\- Bien, bien, me caíste bien. Puedes pasar - Alessandra dijo con una sonrisa, la cual fue reflejada altaneramente por el rubio - Me llamo Alessandra, un placer - La chica extendió la mano

\- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - Se presentó el chico, tomando la mano de la chica con cierta desconfianza

\- ¿Draco? ¿Como la constelación? ¡Genial!

\- Si, si...Puedo ver que eres de mi edad ¿Entrarás a Hogwarts este año?

\- ¡Sip!

\- ¿Ya tienes tu túnica?

\- …¿Túnica?

\- Si, estás sentada en las escaleras de "Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones"

\- ¡Ah, no me había percatado! No, todavía no las conseguimos, mis amigos deben seguir comprando sus mascotas

\- Hm...bueno, debo entrar a adquirir mi túnica, espero que nos veamos en el tren

\- Está bien

La chica vió a Draco entrar antes de que ella se parase, al parecer había logrado hacer un nuevo amigo. Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que sus propios amigos llegasen, Tina traía en una jaula a un pequeño hámster y Harry traía a un gato enjaulado, el hámster era de color amarillo y una mancha en forma de estrella en el ojo derecho, el hámster tenía los ojos de color negro, era sin duda una criatura muy tierna; el gato del ojiesmeralda, por otro lado, tenía una pinta exótica, el pelaje estaba dividido exactamente a la mitad, una mitad era color negra y la otra anaranjada, también tenía la misma heterocromía que Tina, solo que el ojo del lado negro era verde y el del lado anaranjado era azul.

\- …¿Y eso? – preguntó la Slytherin

\- Se llama Borlita, la tocas y te mato

\- Ay, ni que me la fuera a comer o algo ¿Y el gato, Harry?

\- Decidí ponerle Heathcliff

\- Interesante…¿Y qué, ustedes dos no compraron nada?

\- No llamaron mi atención

\- Igual, lo que hubiera dado por un canario o algo

\- Yo solo agradezco que se compadecieran de m y no compraran una Lechuza

\- Pues Harry casi se compra una

\- Como sea ¡Acabo de hacer un amigo!

\- Ajá, tu, la antisocial ¿Un amigo? - Preguntó Marya con sarcasmo

\- ¡Si!

\- Claaaaro

\- ¡Es verdad, y también irá a Hogwarts!

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- Pues dentro de la tienda, deberíamos entrar también, aquí se consiguen las túnicas

\- Está bien

Los cinco entraron a la tienda, una campana sonó, señalando a todo el que la oyese que alguien había entrado a la tienda, en seguida una mujer fue a asistirlos

\- Buenas tardes niños ¿Vienen por túnicas?

\- ...Habla muy formal, Vale, encárgate de esto

\- Pero que….está bien...buenas tardes, si, venimos por túnicas para Hogwarts...Ah, ¿pueden ser personalizadas para tener bolsillos en la parte interna, de pura casualidad? - La chica preguntó, obteniendo una mirada extrañada de parte de sus amigos - ¿Qué?

\- Eso no lo hablamos

\- Creo que hay que estar preparados para todo

\- Bien

\- Si, es posible personalizarlas, así como hacerlas de otro material y aplicarles encantamientos, pero por un costo extra

\- Está bien, nos gustaría tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo para cada quien con dos bolsillos internos, también necesitaremos unos guantes de trabajo y dos capas de invierno…ah, pero cada una de un color específico, mi par color negro, otras color verde, otras color azul, otras color rojo y unas grises; también nos gustaría adquirir unos porta varitas

-Por supuesto, tomaré sus medidas – La mujer no tardó mucho en dicha actividad, una cintas métricas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a tomar las medidas del grupo – Volveré a la brevedad, pueden dar un vistazo alrededor de la tienda por si algo más les interesa, sus túnicas estarán listas en unas dos horas

Los chicos agradecieron antes de que la chica de ojos de lagarto lograse identificar una cabellera rubia.

\- ¡Draco!

\- ¿Hm? Oh, eres tu

\- Chicos, éste es Draco, Draco, éstos son mis amigos, Tina, Valeria, Marya y Harry – Al oir el último nombre los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos

\- ¿Harry?¿Cómo "Harry Potter"? – Preguntó el Malfoy incrédulo antes de recibir un asentimiento de parte del tímido chico de ojos esmeralda

\- Si…¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- ¿Broméas? Eres conocido en todo el mundo mágico, eres una leyenda

\- No crecimos en el mundo mágico, nos criaron muggles, apenas hace poco nos enteramos de nuestra sangre mágica - Explicó la Ravenclaw

\- Eso es un problema... ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo en lo que terminan nuestras prendas?

\- Me parece bien - Sonrió la Gryffindor, Draco, sin embargo, podía sentir que algo no le agradaba de la chica, por lo que no le regresó dicho gesto

Después de arreglar todo, el, ahora, grupo de 6 fue a comer algo al Caldero Chorreante, todos ordenaron algo y se sentaron a hablar mientras esperaban su comida

\- Entonces Harry… ¿Quieres que te diga el por qué de tu fama?

\- ...Supongo que si

\- Tiene mucho que ver con la cicatriz en tu frente - el ojiesmeralda inconscientemente tocó el relámpago - Dicen que un 30 de Octubre "El que no debe ser nombrado" descubrió el paradero de sus más grandes enemigos

\- Emm…¿El que no debe ser nombrado?

Draco se veía bastante incómodo ante el hecho de tener que decir el nombre de dicha persona, pero se inclinó levemente para no tener que decir el nombre tan alto

\- Voldemort...era un mago oscuro que en su tiempo fue un gran peligro debido a su afición por la pureza de sangre...aunque no estoy en tanto desacuerdo con él - Explicó el de pelo platinado - Su propio nombre es rara vez pronunciado ya que muchos temen que él aparezca y los asesine

\- Dices "era" como si ya no fuese un peligro - señaló la Slytherin genuinamente intrigada

\- A eso iba ¿En qué estaba? Ah, si. En resumen se cuenta que ambos enemigos del mago oscuro se hallaban bajo grandes protecciones hasta que alguien los traicionó, ocasionando sus muertes a manos del mago oscuro, dejando a su hijo solo, sin embargo, cuando él lo pensaba asesinar, algo extraño ocurrió, el hechizo mortal que le fue lanzado al niño se le fue regresado sin razón aparente, acabando con su vida, no sin dejar al niño con una marca, una cicatriz en forma de relámpago, el chico se llamaba Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter - Terminó el chico, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano, cuyo codo estaba sobre la mesa.

Está de sobra el mencionar que los ojos de las chicas estaban abiertos de par en par, pero no tanto como los del propio Harry, quien parecía un pez fuera del agua con la expresión que tenía

\- ¿Y…? - Preguntó Draco, esperando algún tipo de respuesta de parte del pelinegro

\- Es...mucha información que recibir… - murmuró el chico sorprendido - Toda mi vida me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico

\- Que absurdo

\- Concuerdo - Susurró la Slytherin antes de estirarse

\- _Siento que hay algo más detrás de eso…¿Pero qué? - _Pensó Tina antes de sacudir la cabeza, decidiendo investigar eso más tarde

\- Y...Draco…¿Hay algo en específico que se deba de saber acerca de éste mundo?

\- Definitivamente deben de saber sobre el Quidditch y sobre las familias más importantes de aquí

El rubio se dedicó a explicarles sobre el deporte de mayor conocimiento del mundo mágico, hablando con un ligero tono de interés acerca de los varios equipos y sobre cómo consideraba una injusticia que en Hogwarts no se les permitiera a los de primer año tener su propia escoba. También estuvo hablándoles acerca de las familias de sangre pura más reconocidas (Haciendo gran hincapié a los Malfoy).

Después de un rato cada quien estaba comiendo lo que ordenaron en silencio, no es que no quisieran decir nada, sino que no tenían qué decir y se estaba volviendo rápidamente incómodo, lo que propició que terminasen rápido de comer, pagaron y volvieron a la tienda de túnicas, se probaron las prendas, las pagaron y se retiraron.

\- Bueno, eso es lo último que necesitaba - dijo el Malfoy antes de extender su mano hacia Alessandra - Espero verlos en Hogwarts - la heredera de las serpientes tomó su mano en un apretón antes de dejarlo ir

\- Y…¿Iremos a comprar los libros?

\- Me parece bien, hay que dividirnos, dos de nosotros van a comprar los libros y los otros tres ha que ir por baules y calderos

La tarde pasó rápida, con todos los artículos comprados y unas varitas que usarían en su estadía en Hogwarts, decidieron volver a su casa, esperando a que el tiempo pasara para poder entrar a la escuela de magia y hechicería

CONTINUARÁ...

**Hola, aquí Nahomi Yokai :D espero que estén bien mis queridos lectores, sólo quería agradecerles, pues gracias a ustedes la página de facebook ha llegado a los 100 "me gusta"! **

**Gracias de nuevo!**

**Nahomi Yokai, fuera. SAYONARA**


	6. Capitulo 6: Nueve ¿Tres cuartos?

**Capítulo 6: Nueve…¿Tres cuartos?**

\- ¡En friega chicos! - Exclamó Alessandra mientras esquivaba a gente con agilidad.

Detrás de ellos iban Harry, Tina, Marya y Valeria intentando seguirle el paso a la emocionada chica, casi no llevaban peso sobre si, sólo los baúles con hechizos reductores, cortesía del jefe de los elfos domésticos de Slytherin; que ahora eran del tamaño de cajas pequeñas, Tina llevaba consigo a Borlita en un hábitat que cargaba con una mano, Heathcliff, por otro lado, iba sobre los hombros de Harry recostada, y se veía que disfrutaba aquello; habían tenido una mañana bastante ajetreada, con Alessandra despertando al resto gritando como una loca y Valeria ahorcandola para que se callase, después estaba el hecho de que Harry, Marya y la loca de pelo plateado no habían terminado de empacar la noche anterior y que Tina se pasó otra media hora regañandolos por ello...si, no fue el mejor de los despertares..

\- ¡Ale, dános un respiro! - Le reclamó Harry respirando con dificultad

\- ¡Si, maldicion! - se quejó Marya al chocar con alguien

Alessandra meramente bufó antes de disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos, dejando que los otros la alcanzarán, en su cara se veía que no le gustaba el tener que ir más lento, y la verdad es que la razón de su velocidad era principalmente por su nerviosismo ante la cantidad de personas que los rodeaban, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Gracias a Dios - murmuró Valeria inhalando y exhalando más tranquilamente, realmente creía que jamás se detendría

\- Si, si. Hay que encontrar la estación 9 3/4

\- Espera, ¿Nueve y tres cuartos? - preguntó Tina

\- Claro que si

\- ¡Pero sólo hay nueve y diez!

\- ¡Magia! - Dijo Marya señalando a todo el lugar

\- Exacto

\- Hm...tal vez tengan razón… - Tina se detuvo totalmente, examinando sus alrededores con toda su atención, sus ojos heterocromáticos se detuvieron al observar que había una pared que dividía los andenes 9 y 10 perfectamente - Tengo una idea, síganme - Dijo ella al caminar directamente hacia esa construcción, se dieron cuenta que ya había gente frente a ésta, todos eran pelirrojos y en seguida vieron como tres de ellos atravesaban la pared, dejando detrás a dos un muchacho y dos mujeres, aunque una de las chicas parecía muy pequeña como para ir a Hogwarts '"¿Habrá una escuela primaria?" Escuchó comentar a Alessandra' Inmediatamente supieron que ésta era la entrada a la estación que buscaban, aunque, por precaución, la Ravenclaw decidió preguntar de todos modos - Disculpe ¿Esta es la entrada a la estación 9 3/4? - Cuestionó la heredera de las águilas a la mujer que parecía ser la madre de todos los de pelo rojizo

\- Por supuesto cariño ¿Es su primer año? - Preguntó la mujer a lo que las chicas asintieron - Oh, igual que mi hijo Ron - El chico mencionado asintió con una ligera sonrisa, tenía el mismo cabello anaranjado rojizo que la mujer, pecas en el rostro y las ropas parecían ser heredadas - Mi nombre es Molly Weasley ¿Les gustaría entrar con nosotros?

\- Em...de hecho, yo me iré adelantando, quedé con alguien del otro lado - Dijo Alessandra un poco apenada al tener que negar la oferta antes de dirigir una mirada al pilar, tomó vuelo y corrió hacia dicho objeto, cerró los ojos de último momento, desapareciendo en el pilar

\- Eso fue...extraño... - dijo Marya antes de suspirar, después de todo, esa era la palabra correcta para describir a su amiga Slytherin

\- Bueno, yo creo que también deberíamos entrar - Mencionó Harry llamando la atención de los presentes, los adultos lo vieron a él con ojos abiertos, se podía notar en ellos un brillo de reconocimiento, pero fuera de eso no comentaron acerca del chico

Los cuatro chicos entraron junto con los Weasley restantes, al atravesar el pilar se percataron de que ya habían personas, y muchas, despidiendo a sus hijos. Por un momento se podía ver en los ojos de todos cuánto deseaban tener a sus padres ahí...y por padres se referían a sus VERDADEROS padres, pues, tras su visita a Gringotts, se habían dado cuenta que todos estaban faltos de sus verdaderas figuras paternas biológicas, un pensamiento que realmente los molestaba a todos; Harry fue quien sacó a las chicas de su estupor, ocasionando que prestaran más atención a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que también había una gran cantidad de animales, gatos y ratas de variados colores corrían a los pies de las personas, siendo perseguidos por sus dueños, en el tren dorado con rojo habían lechuzas de distintas tonalidades marrón. así como una que otra negra, roja o blanca, ululando levemente.

\- ¿Y Ale? - preguntó Marya al notar que la albina no estaba a la vista, y eso era raro, tenía cabello casi blanco por amor a Dios, debería ser la persona menos complicada de ubicar de todos en el grupo

\- Quien sabe, con esa niña nadie sabe - Suspiró Tina

\- Tal vez esté en el tren...pero...¿Como se puso de acuerdo con alguien en tan poco tiempo? - Preguntó Harry intrigado

\- Tal vez no fue poco, estuvo enviando cartas todo Julio - dijo Valeria

\- ¿En serio? - preguntaron los otros tres próximos estudiantes de Hogwarts, recibiendo un asentimiento sorprendido

\- ¿No se dieron cuenta?

\- Nope...

La Hufflepuff sacudió la cabeza en negación, a veces creía que sus amigos eran unos despistados...Es más, retiren eso, estaba segura de que eran unos descuidados y despistados. Después de que Ron fuera despedido por su madre los cinco fueron hacia el tren, encontrando un vagón todavía vacío, Marya y Ron de un lado y Valeria, Tina y Harry del otro; no esperaron mucho, pues se escuchó un fuerte silbido que anunció la partida del expreso Hogwarts, un silencio un tanto incómodo llenó la habitación antes de que Tina se levantara con un suspiro

\- Iré a ver si Ale sigue viva - dijo, deseando no estar presente si iba a ser tan incómodo, ella tomó el hábitat de borlita y la caja que era su baúl

\- Yo te acompaño - Dijo Valeria también dejando su lugar e imitando la acción de la Ravenclaw, sujetando contra su pecho su equipaje hechizado

\- Va, si no volvemos en diez minutos es que ya morimos

\- Claro, nos vemos luego - las despidió Harry con una amable sonrisa al ver como las chicas se retiraron del vagón, no tardó mucho antes de que uno de los restantes comenzara a hablar

\- ...Supongo que nos estaremos viendo en Hogwarts, así que dime Ron ¿En qué casa crees estar? - preguntó Marya curiosa

\- Gryffindor - Dijo el chico de pelo rojo con seguridad, sacando una sonrisa a Marya

\- Entonces ahí nos veremos

\- ¿Tu también?

\- Sip, está en mis venas

\- Conmigo pasa lo mismo, después de todo, mis hermanos han sido todos Gryffindor

\- Interesante

\- ¿Y tu...emmm?

\- Harry, mi nombre es Harry

\- ...¿Harry? ¿Como Harry Potter?

\- Si... - Murmuró el de pelo negro, olvidando que su nombre e historia era bastante famosa en el mundo mágico; fama que, según él no merecía, después de todo fueron sus papás quienes se enfrentaron a Voldemort, no él

\- ¡Increíble!...y dime... ¿Puedo verla? - preguntó Ron descaradamente, sacándole un leve gruñido Marya, el tema era bastante sensible para ella, considerando que si te metías con asuntos de sus amigos, te estabas metiendo con un fiero león que apenas era retenido por un lazo

\- Espero que no le estés preguntando por su cicatriz, no es algo de que estar presumiendo cual trof-

\- Está bien Marya, no me molesta - la calmó Harry con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que a Harry le incomodaba el símbolo que representaba la misma muerte de sus padres; el muchacho iba a alzarse el flequillo que usaba para ocultar la marca cuando alguien abrió la puerta, era Valeria junto con un muchacho que no reconocieron, pero se veía nervioso de estar tan siquiera ahí

\- ¿No han visto un sapo? - preguntó la Hufflepuff de la nada, los ocupantes del vagón la vieron confundidos - Mi amigo Neville lo perdió, si lo ven haganme el favor de regresarselo

Valeria cerró la puerta de nuevo y los tres presentes oyeron como las pisadas se alejaban, cuando volvieron a comenzar a hablar el tema de la cicatriz había quedado olvidada, prefiriendo enfocarse en otros temas, de un momento a otro, Ron terminó aburriendo a los dos amigos hablando sobre su equipo favorito de Quidditch, aunque, gracias al cielo, alguien había llegado para interrumpirlos.

\- Buenas, ¿desean algún dulce o golosina? - Preguntó una mujer desde el pasillo

\- Ya era hora - Dijo Marya levantándose junto con Harry para comprar algo, los dos se dieron cuenta que los dulces del carrito no eran nada como los que conocían - _¿Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores?...ésto será interesante_

*Con Alessandra*

\- ¡Paaaaaaaaastaaaaaaa! - Corría emocionada hacia el comedor del tren la heredera de las serpientes

\- Santo cielo Alessandra, no sabía que te gustaba tanto la pasta - Murmuró su acompañante sorprendido, la chica hablaba tanto de manzanas que no creyó que le gustase otra cosa

\- La verdad no me gusta taaaaanto como las manzanas, pero si es bien preparada se vuelve un manjar~... Aparte no quería comer dulces ¿Sabes qué me pasa cuando como demasiado azúcar?

\- No, y la verdad tampoco me interesa, ¿Y que no las manzanas están llenas de azúcar?

\- Tal vez, pero es comida de los dioses y te callas

\- Si, si, como sea

\- No tenías por qué venir conmigo Draco, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola

\- ¿No? Si seguro te pierdes de camino a allá

\- Tsk, calla que no es cierto

\- Si lo es

\- Nop

\- Si

\- Nu-uh!

\- Que si Alessandra

\- Grrr, está bien, está bien, tú ganas

Draco rodó los ojos antes de seguir a la chica de quien se había hecho muy amigo durante las vacaciones mediante las cartas semanales que se enviaban, Draco conoció el hecho de que Alessandra era huérfana, y probablemente el resto de sus amigas también, un dato que normalmente no le decía a la gente que no conocía, así como el dato crucial que hubiese determinado su trato hacia ella, que era una mestiza, tal vez no sería una sangre pura, pero tampoco era completamente una sangre sucia; y la chica aprendió un poco más acerca de cómo funcionaba el mundo mágico junto con el hecho de que no le gustaba el actuar como un noble frente a las personas, era un verdadero fastidio si le preguntaban, el de pelo platinado también sabía que tenían mucho en común, tanto que le sorprendería que la chica no fuera una Slytherin, y aunque no lo fuera estaba seguro de que seguirían siendo amigos.

\- ¿Draco? - Llamó la heredera de Salazar al notar que su amigo se había detenido viendo hacia el suelo - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, sólo pensaba…

\- Uf, ya me había preocupado, apúrate, quiero algo de comer y tu paso de caracol no me está ayudando

*Con Tina*

\- ¿Tu también ya leíste todos los libros del año?

\- Em…¿No? Digo, me gusta leer y todo, pero no quiero adelantarme demasiado, me aburriría más tarde, sólo adelanté un par de páginas - Respondió Tina a la chica delante de ella, Hermione Granger, aunque, por el rostro que puso, la Ravenclaw dedujo con rapidez que el que no los hubiese leído todos era una especie de blasfemia para la de cabello alborotado

\- Oh...es una lástima

\- Si, si… Entonces… ¿Tus padres son no-mágicos?

Las chica asintió, aunque se vio agradecida ante el hecho de que su nueva amiga no llamase a sus padres muggles, para ser sinceros, ni a Tina le gustaba el cómo dividían a los magos y no magos con nombres tan raros

\- Así es

\- Los míos también...bueno...creo que no son mágicos

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Tina vio de lado a lado en caso de que alguien más estuviese escuchando antes de susurrarle algo a Hermione, quien al principio tenía una cara de confusión, después de indiferencia antes de cambiar finalmente a una de sorpresa extrema.

\- ¡¿Que eres descendiente de quién?!

\- Shhhhhhht

Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando escucharon una voz al inicio del pasillo que, si no se equivocaba Tina, era una especie de prefecto, su postura denotaba una superioridad orgullosa

\- Falta media hora para llegar a Hogwarts, los alumnos deberán alistarse con sus túnicas

Tina le sonrió a Hermione ante de irse a cambiar sin decir una sola palabra. Media hora después las dos niñas salían de su vagón con el uniforme de Hogwarts puesto, en una rápida noción el tren soltó un largo y ensordecedor silbido y se detuvo en su totalidad, la heredera de las águilas vio hacia los lados confundida, juraba haber escuchado un grito de '¡Nooooooo, mi paaaastaaaaa!', pero decidió no seguir divagando en quien habría exclamado tal oración; mientras caminaba hacia la salida vislumbró por una de las ventanas que el cielo había tomado un matiz púrpura, suspiró ante la vista, no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que comenzaba a ser.

En cuanto salieron las dos se encontraron con Marya, Ron y Harry, el último saludando amablemente a la posible amiga, aunque el hecho de que Hermione hablara tanto de libros no era de mucha ayuda, sobretodo con la Gryffindor y el Weasley, no faltó mucho para que se encontrasen con Valeria, quien hablaba bastante animada con Neville, quien se dedicaba a simplemente escuchar lo que ella tuviese que decir, Neville era obviamente tímido y le costó presentarse ante tantas personas, actualmente se hallaban buscando al miembro faltante de las herederas...no que los demás lo supieran claro, seguía siendo confuso para ellos el cómo no podían encontrar a la, probablemente, única chica con cabello plateado de todos los colores que podían existir. Mientras hablaban y buscaban a la Slytherin oyeron a un hombre exclamar las palabras '"¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!", causando que los demás se dieran por vencidos, después de todo sabían que encontrarían a Alessandra más tarde en Hogwarts.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Hola a todos~ Como pueden ver en el siguiente capitulo estará el suceso que llevo siglos queriendo escribir, y ese es... ****¡El del sombrero seleccionador!** **Nosotras queremos preguntar** _**¿En qué casa creen que pondremos a Harry?**_ **y **_**¿A qué casa creen corresponder?**_

**Eso y, aunque todavía faltará mucho para ver un desarrollo en el ámbito amoroso **_**¿Qué parejas les gustaría ver en el fanfic?**_ **Quien sabe, tal vez cambiemos nuestras ideas y agreguemos a una o dos parejas a la historia**

**Sin más que decir me despidó, Nahomi Yokai fuera**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 7: La dama destino

**Capítulo 7: La dama destino adora ser cliché**

Alessandra tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, se había encontrado con dos chicos que le habían caído bien desde la primera palabra que intercambiaron, los chicos eran gemelos que asistían a su tercer año en la escuela de magia y hechicería y el oír las bromas que habían hecho en Hogwarts la emocionaba a más no poder, ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, podía ver que a Draco le repugnaba la presencia de los gemelos Weasley y, aunque él le había hablado acerca de las familias mágicas, ella no terminaba de comprender la razón de ello, sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en la realidad y se percató que mientras ella estaba en su pequeño mundo del pensamiento, los gemelos y Draco intercambiaron miradas fulminantes, suspiró, ganando la atención de los tres chicos, los gemelos le sonrieron

\- ¿Entonces-

\- Estás dentro? - preguntaron George y Fred, terminando la oración del otro como siempre tendían a hacer, un gesto que la verdad le daba risa a la heredera de Salazar

\- Hm...lo pensaré - Ella sonrió, los chicos no pudieron evitar recordar a un gato al ver la traviesa sonrisa felina de la chica

\- ¿Ya terminaron? - Preguntó Draco exasperado - Debemos abordar y estoy seguro de que a Alessandra le desagradaría el estar tan cerca con un _Weasley _en un bote - Dijo con desprecio el apellido de los que, para él, eran traidores de sangre; tomó a Alessandra de la muñeca y la jaló con él

\- Ouch, oye, ¿Qué diablos haces? - Le siseó la heredera, un poco enojada por la actitud del Malfoy, quien se mantuvo en silencio, con la frente en alto, hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente, en ese mismo momento fue soltada, un suspiro saliendo de los labios del de ojos grises

\- Al fin, no aguanto a esos traidores de sangre

\- Son personas muy agradables

\- Alessandra, debes estar bromeando, ellos son la peor clase de persona con la que te puedes juntar...después de los sangre sucia, claro

\- Sabes que ésta plática no me va a convencer ¿verdad?

Draco soltó otro suspiro, había pasado suficiente tiempo con ella como para saber que la conversación no llevaría a ningún lado, tal vez ella fuera una Slytherin, pero era tan terca como un Gryffindor y a veces tan blanda como un Hufflepuff, era como si tuviese un poco de cada casa, porque, a parte de astuta, sus ojos albergaban la inmensa curiosidad y deseo de aprender de un Ravenclaw. Era una persona verdaderamente especial.

-Eso creí - dijo Alessandra al ver que no respondía - Apresúrate, aquí hay un bote - Señaló la chica, subiéndose a él seguida del rubio, se sentaron un rato en silencio antes de que una chica rubia se les acercase

\- ¿Está ocupado?

\- No, adelante - Dijo Slytherin sonriente antes de que Draco saliese con un comentario sarcástico - Mi nombre es Alessandra ¿El tuyo?

\- Me llamo Daphne Greengrass - Dijo la muchacha, notando que la de pelo plateado había evitado dar su apellido, pero restándole importancia al poco tiempo

\- Nos falta una persona - Dijo Alessandra, ambos magos de sangre pura evitaron rodar los ojos ante lo obvio del comentario

\- ¿Les importa si los acompaño? - Preguntó un rubio de ojos verdes que se le hizo horriblemente familiar a la de ojos de reptil, y al parecer también a él ella se le hacía conocida, si la sorpresa en sus ojos era de fiar, Daphne asintió, por lo que el muchacho tomó lugar en el bote

Un leve momento de silencio tomó lugar mientras los botes zarpaban por su cuenta, Alessandra parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, Daphne leía un libro y Draco fulminaba con la mirada a el rubio antes de que Alessandra saltara, causando un desequilibrio momentáneo en el bote y asustando a los otros tres alumnos, quienes dejaron lo que hacían para sujetarse del borde para no caer

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, ten cuidado!

\- ¡¿Lowell?! - Preguntó Slytherin boquiabierta al por fin poder reconocer al muchacho, quien bufó mientras rodaba los ojos

\- No Alessandra, soy un hada. Claro que soy yo - Dijo sarcásticamente el chico de ojos verdes mientras que se acomodaba, actuando como si la acción previa no lo hubiese sorprendido

\- Diablos, y yo que creí que no tendría que ver tu cara por un año...o dos…o todos

\- El sentimiento es mútuo, _Slytherin_

Alessandra se le quedó viendo impasible, en su cabeza pasaba solo una duda '¿Cómo lo supo?', porque no le había contado a nadie sobre su herencia, y según ella nadie conocía el de ninguna de sus otras amigas, Malfoy se veía confundido, pero Daphne fue quien vociferó la duda que el de ojos grises tenía

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver si le toca Slytherin en todo esto? - Preguntó, sus ojos afilandose con perspicacia mientras analizaba la escena, el comentario parecía haber perturbado levemente a Alessandra, pero no entendía el por qué, después de todo, ella parecía tolerar a Draco bastante bien y, ya que sus padres fueron Slytherin, era muy posible que también fuera sorteado en esa casa, también se dio cuenta que Alessandra no podía ser una sangre pura, ya que hubiera sabido de antemano quién era

\- No tiene nada que ver - Siseó Alessandra, pero en ese mismo instante las piezas encajaron para Daphne, el cabello plateado, los ojos de lagarto que parecían ser color sangre, y la propia actitud eran una gran pista, pero fue el guardapelo que vio brillar levemente contra la luz de la luna lo que la delataba, pues muchos sabían que la S simbolizaba a Salazar Slytherin, y que la reliquia que ella poseía fue poseída por el mismo fundador de la casa de las serpientes, Draco pareció llegar a la misma conclusión al ver el pendiente

\- ¡Eres here-! - Draco no pudo terminar la exclamación al sentir la mirada fulminante de la heredera de las serpientes, tragó saliva al sentir como si una criatura peligrosa le estuviera alertando, decidió bajar el volumen de su voz, un susurro que solo los ocupantes del bote podían oír - ¿Heredera de Slytherin? - Por el pesado suspiro que soltó la de ojos viperinos supo que estaba en lo correcto, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando volvió a sentir los ojos rojos penetrantes sobre él y una presión sobrenatural lo dejó sin aire, alzó la mirada para notar que Lowell y Daphne estaban en las mismas circunstancias, Alessandra, sin embargo, parecía no saber qué estaba pasando, todavía frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo la fría mirada que helaba la sangre hacia Lowell

\- No quiero ni saber por qué supiste eso, pero si, soy heredera de Slytherin - Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca la presión desapareció - Aunque espero que no le cuenten de ésto a nadie

Un silencio algo incómodo envolvió al cuarteto, por un lado Draco estaba confundido, no le gustaba la idea de que la Slytherin hubiese ocultado algo de él, pero después de un momento suspiró, todos tenían derecho a tener secretos. El de ojos grises dirigió su mirada a la de cabello platinado, quien estaba ligeramente boquiabierta al ver algo detrás de él, Daphne veía algo con ojos brillosos, no pudo evitar girarse y, aunque no era la primera vez que veía el gran castillo que era Hogwarts, seguía siendo igual de mágico que la primera vez.

No fueron más de diez minutos antes de que el bote se detuviera en la orilla, se bajaron con cuidado de no resbalar, no necesitaban llegar a la escuela calados hasta los huesos...claro que Alessandra no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas al ver a Tina, Valeria y dos personas que no reconocía estaban empapadas, obteniendo una mirada que, si las miradas pudieran matar, ella ya habría perecido mínimo noventa veces, claro que Slytherin hizo caso omiso a sus miradas

\- Oh por dios ¿Decidieron tomar un baño? - Preguntó la de pelo plateado, limpiando lagrimas que salían de sus ojos debido a la risa de ver el predicamento de la chicas

\- .ja. No es gracioso Alessandra

\- ¿En serio Vale? ¿Entonces por qué me estoy riendo?

\- Ugh, sólo deja de hacerlo ¿Si? - Preguntó Tina algo cansada - No ha sido mi día

\- Bien, bien - Dijo la de ojos afilados antes de ver a las dos personas que no conocía - ¿Quienes son ellos?

\- Oh, cierto, Hermione, Neville, ésta es Alessandra, una de nuestras amigas...y por lo que veo también están Lowell y Draco - Dijo la Ravenclaw señalando a los mencionados

\- Hola, ya que saben quien soy quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga mía, su nombre es Daphne Greengrass, Daph, ellas son Valeria y Tina

\- ¿Daph? - Preguntó la sangrepura, intrigada por el apodo, pues, entre Sangres Puras, era común ser llamado por tu apellido

\- Ah, si ¿Te molesto si te llamo así? Suelo llamar a la gente por apodos para identificarlos fácilmente - Greengrass simplemente negó con la cabeza, no le importaba mucho como la llamasen

\- Casi lo olvido ¿No habrán visto un sapo por ahí? - Preguntó Valeria

\- ¿A parte de los de chocolate? no

\- Jum...bueno, si encuentran uno lo capturan y se lo devuelven a Neville

\- ¡Por supuesto, capitana!

Tina sujetó su varita secundaria con su mano derecha, la madera clara vibraba un poco en su mano mientras el núcleo volvía a enlazarse con su propia magia, agitó con elegancia la varita, produciendo un hechizo de secado, era uno bastante sencillo de lograr, sobretodo si practicabas durante las vacaciones...aunque no es como si todos hubieran practicado, básicamente su rutina vacacional consistía de Tina leyendo los libros de hechizos y enseñándole a sus amigos de ojos verdes y dorados, quienes eran los que más emocionados por aprender (Sin contarla a ella misma, por supuesto), tuvo que suprimir una risa al recordar la cara que tenían cuando lograron su primer hechizo.

\- ¿Dónde están Marya y Harry? - Preguntó Alessandra buscando a sus otros dos amigos

\- Partieron antes que nosotros, deberían estar más adelante - Le señaló Tina

\- Hm...oh, bueno, vamos Draco, Daph, quiero ver a Harry antes de que ocurra esta prueba del infierno o lo que sea

\- Em de hecho, no creo que... - Comenzó a corregir Hermione antes de que viera cómo se alejaba el trio de chicos de cabello claro, Lowell sacudió la cabeza antes de ir tras ellos

Alessandra, siendo...pues...ella, logro encontrar a sus dos amigos restantes, en cuanto Harry la vio, caminó hacia ella bufando, haciendo que ella diera un paso atrás asustada. Ahora, vamos a aclarar algo, Harry no era una persona que se enojase fácilmente, tampoco era alguien que mostrase su enfado, lo que sólo había pasado una vez antes, el que lo hizo enojar sigue en el hospital ¿Lo peor? Que la heredera no tenía ni idea de lo sucedido

\- E-em...¿Estas bien?

\- No, no lo estoy - Bufó de nuevo - Un idiota se la pasó pidiendo ver mi cicatriz, preguntándome por Voldemort e insultando a los Slytherin, creo que no quiero ir a Gryffindor

\- Hey, tranquilo Harry, tal vez no fue...

\- ¿Harry? Hey ¿Que es lo que... Que haces con ellos?

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con ellos? - Preguntó el de ojos esmeralda, rechinando los dientes - Di una cosa negativa, lo que sea, pero dejame decirte que se donde golpear para causar el mayor dolor posible y no dejar rastro - Amenazó el pelinegro, definitivamente no era alguien con quien quisieras ser enemigo. El pelirrojo al que le hablaba se hizo para atrás con temor, incluso, Alessandra podía jurar, sus ojos parecían haberse afilado por unos segundos

\- Harry - Llamó la de pelo plateado con firmeza, ante lo cual el niño-que-vivió pareció tranquilizarse

\- Claro, lo siento - Se disculpó, pero fulminó con la mirada Ron

\- Harry, tu no entiendes, ellos son hijos de mortifagos ¡Son seguidores de quien-tu-sabes!

\- Ajá, lo que digas Weasley - Dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño - Al menos no somos pobres

\- Draco, no, solo incitas más enojo con el que no quiero lidiar - Suspiró Alessandra antes de girarse a Marya - Si nos disculpas nee

\- Uy, que propia

\- .ja Pero si soy la encarnación de la elegancia misma

\- Nee, esa ni tu te la crees

\- No, pero se vale soñar

Las herederas de Slytherin y Gryffindor se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de asentir en un acuerdo mútuo mas silencioso, partieron caminos, Marya quedándose con los Weasley, incluyendo a los gemelos que tan bien le habían caído a Alessandra, mientras que la Slytherin, junto con los que la habían acompañado hasta ahí, se llevaba a Harry.

No pasó mucho antes de que Hagrid les presentase a Minerva McGonagall, Cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor y una mujer obviamente estricta… Harry tuvo que suprimir la corriente de nerviosismo que lo cubrió al verle por mucho tiempo ¡¿Es que a caso no tenía sentimientos?!

Muchos alumnos se movían con intriga, curiosos por saber cómo serían elegidos para cada casa, el pelirojo que había molestado a Harry -"Ron" le recordó el pelinegro al preguntar- decía que tendrían que pelear contra un troll, Hermione, cuyo nombre se había aprendido rápidamente, decía que probablemente sería un test...sin embargo nadie hubiese pensado que un sombrero viejo fuese revelado...Pero…¿Que tiene de raro un sombrero? Bueno…¿Mencioné que canta?

~Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.~

Silencio...Y, sorprendentemente, un aplauso para el sombrero que parecía haberse inspirado cantando - "¿Tendrán coro en la escuela?" - Oyó Harry murmurar detrás de él, no tuvo que girarse para saber que era Alessandra quien lo había preguntado.

Inmediatamente empezaron a llamar a distintas personas al frente, inmediatamente comenzaron a ser llamados a distintas casas, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors y Slytherins, Hermione fue colocada en Gryffindor mientras que Daphne fue sorteada en Slytherin, cosa que, si bien la primera si fue una sorpresa para los tres alumnos que ya conocían a Hermione, no era muy dificil de comprender para Alessandra una vez que recordó los apellidos de todas las casas Pura Sangre que Draco le había hecho memorizar, pues, según le habían contado, en Gryffindor era donde habían menos prejuicios que en las demás casas - sin contar a la casa de los tejones- y un nacido de Muggles tendría menos problemas ahí.

Harry llamó la atención de Alessandra tocando su hombro, a lo que la de pelo platinado giró a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando él señaló con la mirada a McGonagall, haciendo que ella también mirase en su dirección, la escena era un poco graciosa a decir verdad, la mujer parecía no tener palabras mientras leía una y otra vez un nombre, como si no creyese lo que leía

\- Gryffindor, Marya

Un silencio envolvió el gran comedor, algunos confundidos, otros sorprendidos, desde donde estaban el grupo de primeros años, la chica de cabello rojo surgió, valientemente caminando frente al público que comenzó a desenvolverse en susurros, hizo caso omiso, claro, cuando el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza

"Oh..." una voz resonó en su cabeza "Una heredera de Gryffindor, llevaba ya un tiempo desde la última vez que vi a alguien con una sangre tan increíblemente pura para una mestiza"

\- Creo que me volví loca… - susurró la leona para si misma al oír dicha voz...dicen que escuchar voces es el primer símbolo de la demencia, después de todo...

"No, no, soy sólo yo, el Sombrero Seleccionados... Veamos, Ravenclaw no eres, eres leal y trabajadora, digna de Hufflepuff, tu lengua sarcástica seguramente te daría un buen lugar en Slytherin… incluso se podría decir que, con tus metas, no estarías mal en la casa de las serpientes... Pero tanta valentía y disposición a sacrificarte por los demás, eres un orgullo para Godric"

\- Hago lo que puedo - Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

" Entonces, como tus antepasados... "

Se dio cuenta que, cuando volvió a oír al sombrero, no fue dentro de su cabeza, sino en voz alta, sin embargo, algo fue diferente a los demás, pues no dijo directamente la casa a la que pertenecía, sino un conjunto de rimas

\- ¡La casa de la Valentía y el carisma

Donde la cobardía es rarísima

Por eso como el Sombrero Seleccionador

He de colocarte en Gryffindor!

Silencio...antes de que una ola de aplausos, algunos un poco incómodos, comenzase a resonar en el comedor, sin embargo vio con una sonrisa como sus amigas y amigos aplaudían fervientemente, opacando los de los demás. Después de ella fue Hanse; Andrew, uno de los que los habían acompañado a el callejón Díagon la primera vez, que fue puesto en Slytherin

\- ... ¿En serio no me están jugando una broma? -Preguntó la cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor antes de suspirar - Hufflepuff, Valeria

El proceso fue casi el mismo, la chica caminó, el sombrero Seleccionador fue colocado sobre su cabeza y entablaron una, bastante amigable, conversación

"Oh, vaya, si tuviese una nariz podría jurar que olería a Hufflepuff, eres leal a tus amigos y harías lo que fuera por ellos, estás abierta a más amistades… sin contar el trabajo duro, veo un poco de Gryffindor en ti, también algo de Ravenclaw, pero, como Helga, sería mejor que te quedases en la casa de los tejones"

"Me parece bien" Pensó Valeria

"¡Vaya! Eres la primera en un rato en pensar en lo que dirás en lugar de vociferarlo"

"eh…¿Gracias?"

"Bueno, no te entretengo niña"

\- ¡Amabilidad y trabajo duro te caracterizan

Perteneces a quienes amenos se realizan

Se que con orgullo representarás y con honra

A Hufflepuff, tu hogar y nombre desde ahora!

De nuevo surgieron los aplausos en los que los de la bandera amarilla con negro parecían estar muy emocionados ante la idea de tener a una heredera directa de Hufflepuff en su casa, el siguiente nombre fue llamado, el de Neville, quien fue colocado en Gryffindor también, aunque eso SI que sorprendió a las herederas, incluyendo a Valeria, que creía que el Longbottom sería colocado en su casa más que en la de Marya… Draco fue, predeciblemente, puesto en Slytherin, un tal Nott también fue colocado en la misma casa, después de que dos chicas bajo el apellido de Patil fuesen puestas en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y otra llamada Pansy Parkinson fuese acomodada en Slytherin, el siguiente nombre fue el que marcó historia para la escuela de magia y hechicería

\- Potter, Harry

Esta vez no hubo silencio sino lo contrario, tanto ruido que apenas se dieron cuenta como un chico de cabello negro se sentaba antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador fuese colocado en su cabeza, el sombrero se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que hablase en la mente de Harry

"Pequeño ¿Podrías bajar tus escudos de Oclumancia? Estoy sorprendido por la fortaleza que tienen a ésta edad…"

"Perdone…¿Oclumancia? No se de que habla…"

"¿No sabes? Oclumancia es la capacidad de bloquear a los demás de leer tu mente, cosa que debo hacer para acomodarte… Pero si no lo conoces, eso significa que eres un Oclumante Natural...interesante"

"¿Eso significa que no me podrá poner en ninguna casa?" Pensó Harry, removiendose preocupado en su lugar

"Oh, nada de eso, solo debo hacer un mayor esfuerzo, tranquilo niño"

"Ah, menos mal...Y… ¿Cómo funciona ésto de la... Oclumancia?"

"Me temo que tendrás que encontrar a un maestro para aprender el arte"

"...Ya, ya…¿Es malo ser un Oclumante?"

"Para nada, de hecho, es bastante beneficioso, pero pocos magos se molestan en aprenderlo...ahora, con tu sorteo"

"Cierto ¿Dónde cree que debería de ir?"

"Hm, eres listo, pero es casi promedio tu conocimiento, eres valiente, como tus padres, pero siento que las últimas dos casas son las que mejor te quedarían, ahora, la pregunta será ¿En cuál? Difícil, muy difícil"

"¿Que opina usted?"

"Eres leal y aprecias a tus amigas más que nada en el mundo, son como una luz para ti en la oscuridad, es el trato más preciado para un Hufflepuff...pero oh, hay tanto Slytherin oculto en ti, eres astuto y sabes cuando no interferir, anhelas el probarte ante tus amigas y ante el mundo mágico, mostrarles a los demás en realidad quién eres...Slytherin te ayudará a alcanzar tus sueños, serás grande"

"Póngame donde mejor le parezca"

"¡Tal seguridad! Bien, con eso supongo que ya se dónde irás"

\- ¡Hubo un tiempo atrás en que las casas eran una,

Slytherin con Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,

fue el lazo que los reunificó, su misión reinicia ahora

¡Potter! Las serpientes serán tu familia desde hoy!

Harry juró que escuchó jadeos por todo el comedor, incluso desde la mesa de los profesores, el supuesto director lo veía con pena y reprobación, pero Harry tomó una decisión que, sin saberlo, comenzaría a formar su reputación en Slytherin, se levantó y, con orgullo y la cabeza en alto, caminó hacia su casa, quienes poco a poco se desenvolvieron en un aplauso, el resto les siguieron por educación, al girarse hacia su amiga de ojos de reptil se dio cuenta que había una emoción en sus ojos que rara vez veía. Orgullo.

La siguiente persona fue llamada, Ravenclaw, Tina...y, el de ojos esmeralda se dio cuenta, no había ya tanta sorpresa sino nervios, no sabía si era obvio o que, pero Draco Respondió a su pregunta silenciosa

\- Tienen miedo - Comenzó - No de Tina, ella es una Ravenclaw...sino de que haya un heredero de Slytherin

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Como Fox y Andrew te dijeron, Slytherin es conocida como la "Casa de los mortífagos" creen que el heredero, o mas bien heredera, será como...quien-tu-sabes

\- Oh…

\- ¡Sabiduría y conocimiento abundan en tu interior

hija de la noble y antigua casa del águila

por eso desde hoy día te pongo en Ravenclaw

Para que guíes a quienes necesiten tu inteligencia!

\- Eso no tardó nada

\- Tina prefiere no perder el tiempo

\- Tiene sentido

\- Creo que ya va, solo quedan seis personas y estoy segura de que "Slytherin" es el siguiente por orden alfabético - Dijo Daphne desinteresada, metiéndose en la conversación de los dos chicos

Y, efectivamente, Slytherin; Alessandra fue el siguiente nombre llamado, los jadeos sonaron fuertemente y Harry vio que unos cuantos Hufflepuff se desmayaron, una sonrisa amistosa inmediatamente apareció en la cara de Alessandra antes de que corriese hacia donde estaba el sombrero, se veía más interesada por el artefacto mágico que por la audiencia.

Y pasaron minutos….muchos, quizás.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Alessandra? - Susurró Marya frunciendo el ceño, podía jurar que ya habían pasado cerca de diez minutos de silencio, era imposible que Alessandra, la HEREDERA de Slytherin, fuese puesta en otra casa…¿no?

\- Lamento la tardanza...ejem… ¡La heredera que más representa su casa

la ambición y astucia abundan en ti

sin prejuicio te moverás sigilosa

Alessandra, alumna y descendiente de Slytherin!

Era un silencio incómodo la verdad, y todos los Gryffindor dirigieron miradas furtivas y fulminantes hacia la amiga Slytherin de Harry, que se veía a dispuesto a arrancar algunos ojos de los leones, si no fuera porque Draco lo detuvo, argumentando que solo haría daño a su reputación si intervenía.

Sin embargo, la fiereza de las miradas de las casas y algunos profesores pareció no importar, Alessandra se levantó del lugar, se quitó el sombrero e, increíblemente, ella dio una reverencia, una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

\- ¡¿Qué esperaban?! ¡¿Una heredera de Slytherin en Hufflepuff?! - La chica soltó una carcajada antes de unirse a su mesa, donde las serpientes sonreían de lado ante el comentario de su heredera

Era tanto el desastre por la última selección que nadie prestó mucha atención a las siguientes. Turpin, Lisa en Ravenclaw, Weasley, Ron en Gryffindor, Vanadis, Lowell en Slytherin, Zabini, Blaise en Slytherin y Zorrark, Fox en Ravenclaw

\- ¡Bienvenidos! -Dijo Albus Dumbledore, levantándose de su lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

\- ¡Oh por dios! - Se rió Alessandra - ¡Creo que me cae bien!


	8. Capítulo 8: Rencores del pasado

**Capítulo 8: Rencores del pasado**

Dumbledore, aunque no lo mostrase, estaba que rechinaba los dientes - ¡Ésto no podía, no debería estar pasando! - ¿Pero qué? Después de todo ¿No era aquel el bondadoso pero sabio director de Hogwarts?

La verdad, las apariencias engañan, porque los pensamientos del anciano no eran nada buenos, y, te darás cuenta, la pregunta sigue sin respuesta ¡¿Qué piensa?!

\- _¿Cómo pasó? ¡Harry debería ser un niño débil y con ganas de recibir apoyo de los mayores! ¿En qué momento me descuidé? ¡Me aseguré de que no fuese a hacer amigos, sabía que debí haber echado un vistazo al muchacho para corroborar que todo iba acorde al plan! - _Dumbledore pensó bastante enojado, normalmente él supervisaba la entrega de cartas para los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero por una reunión de vital importancia ya no pudo éste año, de haberlo hecho no hubiese dejado que las cartas llegasen a las nuevas herederas de los fundadores ya que ellas desviarían al "Niño-que-vivió" de su destino predilecto _\- No, no debo de desesperarme, todavía puedo arreglarlo. Las chicas parecen ser muy cercanas a él, si hablo con ellas y las logro volver en su contra Harry volverá a ser el chico que necesito para mi plan_

Albus, sin embargo, no sabía una cosa, y es que había tardado demasiado.

Para ese momento, intentar voltear a las herederas en contra de Harry era imposible.

Con un plan - aunque fuese inútil - en mente, el director de Hogwarts tomó un poco del jugo de calabaza en su copa sin saber que el destino de Harry no dependía de él sino de él mismo.

\- ¿Harry? - Llamó Alessandra - Te ves distraído

\- Ah ¿En serio? Lo siento, estaba viendo a los profesores

\- Si, de eso me di cuenta - La heredera rodó los ojos - Draco me comentó que Snape es el Jefe de nuestra casa...y no es por alarmarte, pero creo que le caes mal

Dirigieron una mirada hacia la mesa de maestros, donde, efectivamente, se hallaba el profesor de pociones hablando con un profesor de apariencia tímida, los ojos negros de Severus parecían hacer honor al famoso dicho 'Si las miradas mataran…' porque estaba viéndolo con un gran odio, Harry frunció el ceño con dolor al sentir como si su cicatriz se prendiera en llamas, decidió apartar la vista, encontrándose con los ojos preocupados de la peliplata, Harry le sonrió para tranquilizarla y comió un poco más, no mucho, no estaba muy acostumbrado a consumir grandes cantidades de comida debido al trato que recibía de los Dursley, si comía era debido a que Alessandra lo obligaría si no lo hacía. Ella, por otro lado, alejó su penetrante mirada color sangre del muchacho, dirigiéndose a un chico con la que parecía estarse haciendo amiga, era de complexión alta y delgada, ojos y cabello negro y tez pálida, sin embargo, Harry parecía no poder recordar su nombre…

El niño-que-vivió negó con la cabeza antes de girarse hacia Draco, quien estaba sentado a su otro lado, él hablaba con alguien que no reconoció al principio, pero, tras hacer un recuento de los alumnos Slytherin de primer año, logró reconocer al muchacho de cabello negro y ojos marrones como Blaise Zabini, el último de los Potter se veía nervioso al no tener a nadie conocido con quién hablar hasta que una chica del otro lado de la mesa llamó su atención con un gesto de la mano

\- Hola - Dijo ella con simpatía - Potter ¿verdad?

\- Si - Asintió el muchacho, recordando lo que Draco estuvo enseñándole a él y a las herederas sobre etiqueta, la mayoría de los magos, al no ser cercanos, se referían entre sí por sus apellidos por respeto, sólo podrían hablarse por sus nombres si se daba permiso de ello; el mago buscó en su mente el nombre de la muchacha rubia que le sonreía - ¿Davis?

\- Dime Tracey - Comentó ella amistosamente

\- Siempre que me digas Harry

\- Me parece justo…

Un silencio incómodo envolvió al normalmente callado Harry y a la aparentemente tímida Tracey, ambos mestizos sonrieron, pero no pudieron encontrar un tema de conversación antes de que un ser trasluciente apareciera de la nada, sentándose en el espacio entre Draco y Harry, asustando al heredero de Merlín y provocando que casi escupa el jugo que había comenzando a tomar

\- Hm...esta generación parece propia de la casa

\- Eh, lamento ser descortés, pero ¿quién es usted? - El fantasma se giró hacia el mago que venció a el Lord Oscuro, sus penetrantes mas muertos ojos negros se fijaron en él antes de contestar

\- Me llaman el Barón Sanguinario, espero que estén a la altura de nuestras expectativas, después de todo, hay ciertos...hechiceros...que no son tan puros - El fantasma dijo, claramente refiriendose al hecho de que tres mestizos habían sido seleccionados para la casa de las serpientes, pero Harry había estado aprendiendo bajo el cuidado de Alessandra y su antepasado y no tomaría un insulto, por tan tonto que fuera, muy a la ligera

\- Créame cuando le digo que la sangre pura no era el ideal principal de Salazar

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, niño?

\- Digamos que estuve pasando mi verano en casa de la heredera _mestiza _de cierto fundador - El Barón soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar levemente a Harry y a algunos alumnos de primer grado que lo rodeaban, era tan fría…

\- Bien muchacho ¿Potter? Me has caído bien, más te vale aprender a seguir haciéndolo - Harry supo que el fantasma no le hablaba con malicia ni con amenaza sino como consejo, iba a hablar cuando la voz del director del colegio de magia llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes al hacer desaparecer los postres de la mesa

\- Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacer, los de primer año deben saber que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. - Al decir esto, Dumbledore dirigió una mirada anormalmente brillosa a unos gemelos en la mesa de Gryffindor, si no mal recordaba, eran los Gemelos Weasley que Alessandra dijo que le habían caído tan bien, ellos le sonrieron a Albus con inocencia falsa - El señor Filch me ha pedido que les recuerde que no tienen permitido hacer magia en los recreos o en los pasillos, las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. - Dijo Dumbledore, señalando con una mano a la profesora de vuelo - Y por último, quiero avisar que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Unas cuantas risas resonaron por el comedor, pero Harry vio en los ojos de Dumbledore que la amenaza iba en serio ¿Deseas vivir? No te acerques al tercer piso por nada en el mundo.

\- ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!

\- _¿Canción? No tenía ni idea de que la escuela tuviera su propio himno - _pensó Harry curioso al ver al director mover su varita y unas líneas doradas apareciendo, formando palabras

\- Escojan su propio ritmo

~Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Enséñanos algo, por favor,

Seamos viejos y rugosos,

O jóvenes llenos de pavor.

Puedes llenar nuestras cabezas,

Con cosas de gran interés,

Pues ahora se encuentran llenas,

De aire y polvo cuales bebés.

Enséñanos lo que valga la pena

Regresa lo que se nos olvidó

Haz lo mejor, el resto lo haré yo

Aprenderé todo de corazón~

Harry decidió no unirse al cántico que muchos trataron de seguir, muy tímido como para siquiera alzar la voz, pero, el muchacho se percató, habían cuatro personas que seguían cantando aún cuando el resto había terminado, los gemelos Weasley, que llevaban un canto fúnebre y desentonado, y Alessandra con Tina, que tenían una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro mientras ambas cantaban con una melodía de ópera, él sabía que se habrían puesto de acuerdo con solo mirarse, dirigió una mirada a Marya, quien estaba aguantando la risa, después a Valeria, que tenía una mano sobre los ojos como si lo hubiese visto venir, y al final a Draco, qué veía a Alessandra como si estuviera loca, Harry tuvo que admitir que la Heredera de Slytherin probablemente sí lo estaba, pero otra cosa era innegable y era que la Ravenclaw y Slytherin tenían unas voces bastante melodiosas, siendo la de Alessandra un tanto más grave que la de Tina pero no lo suficiente para sonar masculina, era un dúo perfecto.

Una vez que los cuatro terminaron de cantar a distintos tiempos, el profesor Snape comenzó a pasar lo que serían sus horarios de clases, al darse cuenta que el profesor de pociones decidió deliberadamente ignorarlo decidió hacer algo al respecto, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la heredera de las serpientes se había dado cuenta que él había sido ignorado...y no parecía muy contenta de ello, pudo ver en los peligrosos ojos rojos de la chica que Snape tendría que lidiar con ella , pero no ahora, el de ojos esmeralda meramente asintió antes de levantarse como el resto de ellos, siendo los primeros en dejar el Gran comedor debido a que su 'sala común' y dormitorios se hallaban en las mazmorras liderados por los prefectos de la casa

\- Ugh, que inconsciencia, poner a alumnos en desarrollo en la parte más fría del castillo...a veces siento que QUIEREN que todos los Slytherin se vuelvan malvados - murmuró Alessandra, frotando sus brazos para recuperar el calor en ellos, el heredero de Merlín recordó que ella no apreciaba los lugares fríos u oscuros para nada

\- Deberías quejarte de eso con Salazar…

\- ¿Y qué hará? ¿Obligar al director a cambiarnos de zona? Mucho trabajo para él - la Slytherin bufó un poco molesta antes de soltar un suspiro - Vaya, él me había emocionado con eso de 'La sala está llena de ventanas con alineación para siempre ser iluminadas por el sol y la luna' que decepción se va a llevar cuando le diga que cambiaron la ubicación de los cuarteles de Slytherin…

\- ¿No siempre estuvieron aquí?

\- …¿Que diablos estuviste haciendo todas éstas vacaciones, Harry? - Preguntó sorprendida la ojirroja antes de explicar - Salazar estuvo todo el tiempo diciéndome cosas sobre el castillo...oh bueno, eso sólo significa que tendré que explicarte ¿no? - Ella rió - No Har, no siempre estuvimos viviendo acá abajo, en el pasado estábamos ubicados en el segundo piso, pero supongo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que decidieron que era más seguro mantener a los Slytherin acá abajo

Apenas se dieron cuenta cuando uno de los prefectos dijo la contraseña de la casa, 'Sangre Pura', y una pared se abrió de manera instantánea, haciéndolos caminar por un pasadizo bastante estrecho, Alessandra discretamente puso una mano en el hombro de Harry, tanto para tranquilizarlo como para tranquilizarse debido a que Harry no soportaba estar en lugares muy cerrados - cortesía de estar encerrado en la alacena de la casa de los Dursley bastantes veces - y a que Alessandra tenía un terror irracional a la oscuridad, aún fuera de dicho pasadizo no se separaron hasta unos minutos después. Frente a todos estaba el jefe de su casa, quien vió a todos los de primer año antes de detenerse momentáneamente en Harry, pero fue tan breve que no estaban seguros de que lo hubiera hecho.

\- Bienvenidos a la casa de Slytherin, aquí valoramos la ambición y la astucia, gracias a ello, podrán alcanzar la verdadera grandeza, podrán ser líderes, podrán ser queridos...o podrán ser odiados… a continuación asentaré un par de reglas de casa que espero nunca deba repetir. Primera regla, espero que todos mantengan un buen promedio y mantengan las detenciones de la casa al mínimo, yo me encargaré de asegurarme de ello, pues, si no lo logran, tendrán que escribir un ensayo sobre la razón por la que no pudieron cumplir con la primera regla. Segunda regla, mi oficina está abierta sólo a ciertas horas que estarán disponibles en ésta sala, asegurense de leerla. Tercera regla, la contraseña es cambiada periódicamente, también estará disponible aquí, deben aprenderla, pues, de otra manera, no podrán entrar a la sala común. Cuarta regla, y una de las más importantes, puede que se hayan dado cuenta de que las demás casas no nos tienen en muy alta estima, esto significa que sólo podemos confiar en nuestra casa, pueden odiarse más que nada en el mundo, pero, al salir de ésta sala, deberán mantenerse unidos contra el resto, el que decida que ésta regla no aplica en él...tendrá más que un profesor del que preocuparse. - Advirtió Snape al final, no fue difícil para la heredera de la casa el saber por qué detestarían la casa que su antecesor tan arduamente había trabajado por construir, si el hombre era digno de temer, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el profesor de pociones seguía hablando hasta que terminó y los alumnos se dispersaron, la heredera inmediatamente fue a la oficina de Snape, supuso que el profesor ya habría vuelto, tocó a la puerta de manera educada, escuchando un 'adelante' desde el interior.

Abriendo la puerta, Alessandra en seguida tomó en cuenta una gran variedad de cosas que resaltaban a su vista, la oscuridad del lugar, los calderos -probablemente para pociones- que tenían sustancias de dudosa procedencia en su interior, las filas y filas de frascos con pociones, una que otra parecían estar más separadas de las demás, por lo que supuso que eran más importantes, sobre todo la que se veía más alejada de los demás que, en lugar de estar en frasco marcado como las demás, estaba en una especie de botellita de cristal con adornos dorados -el diseño, sin embargo, era bastante femenino ¿Sería de un familiar de Snape?- al final su mirada se posó en el hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio

\- ¿Slytherin? - preguntó el hombre, obviamente no esperando que Alessandra hubiera entrado - ¿Puedo saber qué requiere? - al ver la mirada rojo sangre de la chica supo que, de alguna manera, se había puesto en el lado equivocado, pero no era como si le importase, después de todo, la chica era sólo una mocosa

\- Oh, verá, Profesor Snape - La peliplata comenzó, tomando asiento en frente de Severus - No pude evitar notar algo muy interesante en el Gran Comedor

\- Prosigue...

\- Seré directa, profesor - declaró la muchacha, la cual, sin saber, estaba emitiendo una peligrosa aura mágica de un color plateado con negro a su alrededor - Me preguntaba por qué diablos trata a Harry como si fuera una escoria - la heredera vio como los ojos de Snape se volvían tintados de una sola emoción. Odio.

\- ¿Potter? Como esperaba, yendo a acusar gente con sus amiguitos, justo como su padre

\- Está ciego ¿verdad? - Las calmadas palabras con un fastidio debajo de ellas no hicieron más que enojar Severus, por supuesto, la chica todavía no terminaba - No voy a pretender estar interesada en...lo que sea haya ocurrido entre el papá **fallecido** de Harry y usted… pero si se que, aquel que guarda rencor por lo que hicieron los progenitores de una persona, es un reverendo estúpido

\- Slytherin, como se atreve a-

\- ¡No, ¿Cómo diablos se atreve usted?! ¡Usted no sabe lo que Harry ha pasado en su vida! ¡Así que apreciaría profundamente que dejara de ser tan ciego y arrogante, tan **infantil, **y comenzara a poner más atención al presente en lugar de al pasado! Puede que usted sea el jefe de ésta casa y que sea un profesor, pero de seguro ha de recordar que yo sigo siendo la heredera directa de Salazar Slytherin y tengo más poder en estos calabozos, en esta escuela, del que usted jamás tendrá - La muchacha suspiró - con su permiso, debo ver quien será mi compañera de habitación de ahora en adelante

Sin una sola palabra más, Alessandra se levantó y dejó a un furioso pero un poco pensativo profesor de pociones detrás, con prisa volvió a la sala común y tomó el camino hacia las habitaciones de chicas, si mal no recordaba todas las habitaciones se compartían en parejas, al menos las de la casa de Slytherin, leyó las placas al lado de cada puerta hasta que encontró el suyo

Alessandra Slytherin

Y

Daphne Greengrass

\- Definitivamente - ella decidió en ese mismo momento - este será el mejor ciclo escolar de la vida.

Mientras eso pasaba, Harry estaba un poco nervioso de conocer a su compañero de cuarto, el cual seguramente se distrajo de camino para la habitación, porque todavía no llegaba, repitió el nombre del muchacho una y otra vez en su cabeza 'Theodore Nott', no quería equivocarse por accidente al llamar al chico el cual no recordaba haber visto en la ceremonia, oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a un chico entrar, inmediatamente lo reconoció como el chico con el que Alessandra estuvo hablando en la cena, al menos tenían algo en común…¿no?

\- Erm...Hola, soy Harry Potter, un gusto, eres Nott ¿verdad?

\- Si - Respondió el chico de manera cortante antes de ignorar completamente a el de ojos esmeralda

Bueno, tal vez tener algo en común no fuera lo único que importaba para establecer una amistad, pero, como el dicho decía, Roma no se construyó en una noche

**Hola a todos~ Nahomi Yokai aquí para avisarles que, dependiendo del libro en el que ocurran los hechos, es el nombre que asignaré a cada temporada, como podrán adivinar, el libro 1 lleva el nombre de "Harry Potter y las Herederas de Hogwarts", estaba viendo si escribía todo en una sola historia bajo el nombre actual o escribir una historia por 'libro'. Ej: Harry Potter y las Herederas de Hogwarts. Harry Potter y la realeza de Slytherin, etc ¿Qué opinan? ¿La dejo como está o hago varias historias?**

**¿Alguien se sabe la letra de el himno de Hogwarts? De ser así se habrán dado cuenta que cambié completamente lo que decía, no me gustan las traducciones de los libros, así que leeré las versiones en inglés y usaré mis habilidades de fandubber para traducirlas más...correctamente...seeeeee. **


	9. Capítulo 9: Trivialidades

**Capítulo 9: Trivialidades...**

Si alguien fuera a preguntarle a Alessandra si estaba cuerda, la respuesta probablemente sería negativa, eso ya lo sabía el grupo de amigos que había crecido con ella, sin embargo, nada los habría preparado para el extrañamente gracioso espectáculo ante ellos, claro, dicha imagen, aunque cómica, pareció dejar un poco decepcionada a la casa de las serpientes

\- ¡MENSAJEROS DEL DEMONIO!

\- Alessandra, son lechuzas - murmuró Draco, ojos abiertos como platos al ver a la chica levantarse tan rápido y exclamar tan fuerte, no era raro que alguien hablara tan fuerte en el gran comedor, pero era extraño el oír tanto ruido en la normalmente silenciosa casa de Slytherin

\- ¡A callar! ¡Corran todos, ahí vienen! - Exclamó la heredera, jalando a Harry del brazo, quien se veía tan avergonzado que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lowell pareció compadecerse e intentó tomar a Alessandra del hombro para calmarla…

Solo para terminar con la cara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Ale es más fuerte de lo que parece… - murmuró Tina antes de reírse un poco al ver el predicamento de la casa de esmeralda y plata, lo que había comenzado como una tranquila mañana rápidamente se disolvió en un evento de caos, el jefe de la casa de Alessandra se levantó y, con el mismo paso tenebroso de siempre, se acercó, pero ya era muy tarde, Alessandra había salido corriendo en pánico cuando una lechuza le dejó una carta a Daphne, jalando con ella a Harry y a Draco, quienes se veían igual de confundidos que el resto.

Era solo el segundo día y ya habían rumores circulando por toda la escuela, especulaciones sobre las herederas de las casas de Hogwarts y su aparente cercana relación con El-niño-que-vivió, si bien los Gryffindor seguían viendo con mala cara que Harry fuera una serpiente y tan cercano a la heredera de Slytherin, Marya había dejado en claro que quien le hiciera algo al joven hechicero de ojos esmeralda se las vería con ella.

Claro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien decidiera intentar poner un alto a ello y 'devolver a Harry al lado de la luz', como decía el valiente.

Ocurrió cinco días dentro del ciclo escolar, Harry y Valeria estaban volviendo de investigar para una tarea de pociones en la biblioteca, hablando animadamente de todo lo que les había pasado ese día, era tarde, dos horas antes de que comenzara el toque de queda de Hogwarts, de camino a la sala de Hufflepuff se encontraron con Tina, quien venía saliendo de la cocina, pues la chica se había hecho amiga de los elfos domésticos y los visitaba con frecuencia.

Tan absortos estaban en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los esperaba en la entrada de la torre de los tejones, alguien con vestimenta bordada de rojo con el escudo de un león.

\- Harry - llamó el chico al darse cuenta de quienes venían, el pelirrojo venía respaldado por dos otros Gryffindor que no reconoció ninguno de el trio de distintas casas. - Hasta que te puedo hablar

\- Em...no es como si estuviera evitando a alguien, Ron - dijo el pelinegro confundido pero algo alerta ante la situación - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Ven con nosotros Harry, vayamos con Dumbledore

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - Preguntó el muchacho, Tina y Valeria también parecían albergar sospechas, pues, de manera discreta, dieron un paso para estar más cerca

\- Pues para que te cambien de casa, no se que habrá tenido el sombrero seleccionador, pero si le pides a Dumbledore que te cambie a Gryffindor lo hará sin problemas, no tienes por qué seguir en esa casa llena de...mortífagos

\- Oye, dejame decirte que-

\- Tina, yo puedo con ésto, no te preocupes. - Dijo el heredero de Merlín antes de dirigirse al hijo menor de los Weasley - Ron, Slytherin no está llena de mortífagos

\- Eso quieren que creas Harry, esperan para atacarte por la espalda, o peor, para hacerte un mago oscuro, todavía no es muy tarde, vuelve al lado de la luz - Esas palabras inmediatamente enfurecieron a las dos chicas, no podían creer que este… que él estuviera diciendo lo que creían que estaba diciendo. Harry, sin embargo, reaccionó con total tranquilidad.

\- Ron - tomó una bocanada de aire - creo que sería una buena idea que te vayas

\- ¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque - Harry suspiró, soltando el aire de sus pulmones - A partir de ahora, eres persona no grata en Slytherin - proclamó el chico de ojos esmeralda que actualmente parecían tan fríos y mortíferos como un Avada Kedavra, a decir verdad, él no tenía la habilidad para hacer tal declaración, pero Alessandra sí lo tendría, la mirada de las herederas que lo acompañaban dejaban en claro que sentían lo mismo por el pelirrojo, sin embargo, ese no fue el final de la confrontación, porque Ron sacó su varita de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Siquiera sabes cómo usarla? - cuestionó la heredera de Ravenclaw, poniéndose alerta, si algo había aprendido de sus amigas era no subestimar a los demás...por muy perdedores que se vieran, dicha precaución dio frutos.

\- **Wingardium Leviosá** \- Exclamó el pelirrojo con resultados no esperados, Tina sintió una gran presión sobre si y cayó al suelo incapaz de respirar, como si sus pulmones fueran aplastados, viendo a sus amigos vio que estaban en mismas condiciones, de rodillas con palmas presionadas contra el suelo para evitar ser aplastados contra él.

\- urgh - Un quejido salió de la boca de una de las herederas, quien hizo un movimiento de muñeca y alzó la mano - **F-fini-te...¡INCANTEM!** \- Exclamó y, en una oleada de brillos amarillos y negros, la presión desapareció, Valeria fue la primera en sus pies y apuntó su varita a el trio contrario, exhibiendo una varita color café claro con un cierto tinte rojo, el núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón y la escama de sirena haciendo resonancia entre sí para destrozar cualquier hechizo - ¡Weasley! - Exclamó con rabia antes de, aún apuntando la varita a el actual enemigo, ayudase a Harry y a Tina a pararse - Acabas de hacer algo que es imperdonable, desde hoy no sólo eres persona no grata para Hufflepuff como una casa de Hogwarts - Valeria alzó su varita en alto y, del portador secreto en su muñeca, sacó su otra varita, la varita de Hufflepuff - Juro por mi sangre y magia que tu y tus descendientes adquirieron la enemistad de Hufflepuff como familia - apuntó ambas varitas hacia el trio de Gryffindor - Que así sea - Susurró y un hilo blanco surgió de ambas varitas, anclandose a Valeria y a Ron como una línea de vida antes de disiparse

\- ¿Crees que me importa? Sólo son tejones después de todo - dijo Ron con un deje de burla que se volvió confusión al oír a Tina reírse un poco

\- l-lo siento, es que acabas de hacer el argumento más estúpido que he oído en mi vida

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sencillo, Weasley - Se oyó la calmada voz de la Hufflepuff quien puso una mano en el hombro de Harry de manera protectora - Un tejón no es un animal tranquilo e indefenso... es de hecho un animal agresivo y que protege a los suyos con garras y dientes

\- Por cierto - interrumpió Tina, sacando una vez más su varita de Haya con núcleo de cabello de Unicornio - Es **Wingardium Leviosa**, no Leviosá - Sonrió y movió su varita con elegancia, haciendo levitar a Ron y a sus dos compañeros, Valeria se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su sala común, susurrando la contraseña y entrando sin más, Tina y Harry fueron juntos hasta la torre de Ravenclaw y partieron caminos, dejando a Harry perdido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba de regreso a las mazmorras de Slytherin

\- Me pregunto qué tienen en contra de los Slytherin - Murmuró para sí, el de ojos esmeralda antes de murmurar la contraseña al aire e ingresar a la sala común, donde estaba reunido su grupo de amigos

Alessandra estaba sentada en una silla negra...bueno, acostada de cabeza, pero era casi lo mismo, el cabello plateado suelto llegaba al suelo y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba la conversación a su alrededor. Daphne estaba en un sofá negro junto con Tracey, quien tenía un libro abierto de pociones, probablemente estaban haciendo la tarea, porque tenían sus pergaminos fuera . Draco, Blaise, Lowell y Andrew jugaban con unas cartas que leían 'exploding snap', por sus expresiones era Lowell quien iba ganando. Por último, y para su sorpresa, estaba Theo, leyendo un libro de Quidditch a través de los tiempos.

\- Hola chicos - Saludó Harry, recibiendo un callado 'hola' de sus amigos de Slytherin, Alessandra sonrió, abriendo sus ojos y sentándose bien

\- Ya era hora, creí que Vale y tu habían decidido vivir en la biblioteca

\- No, sólo tuvimos problemas de regreso...

Esas palabras atraparon a los ocupantes de la sala común y, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo, pusieron atención en la conversación, Harry explicó lo que sucedió, sacándole una risita a la heredera de la casa de las serpientes

\- Hubiera amado haber visto eso

\- ¿Fueron a revisarse a la enfermería? - Preguntó Tracey

\- La verdad no - Contestó Harry y, dos segundos después, Alessandra estaba sobre él

\- Oh por Dios ¿estas bien? ¿no te duele nada? ¿Necesitas primeros auxilios?

\- Ale, Ale tranquila, estoy bien, si algo me llega a doler iré mañana con Madam Pomfrey

\- Más te vale

\- Aún así, lo que hizo Weasley fue peligroso - Dijo Blaise frunciendo un poco el ceño - El hacer un hechizo sin saber cómo usarlo, pudieron haber muerto..

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Theo, cerrando su libro y poniéndolo a un lado

\- Si, lo sé...

Después de esas palabras, todos volvieron a lo que estaban, Alessandra cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose a pensar, fue cuando los chicos se habían cansado de las consecutivas victorias de Lowell que Alessandra volvió a abrir los ojos

\- Tengo una idea - Las miradas interesadas de los demás le dijeron que continuase - Ya que tengo planeado el cambiar el punto de vista de las demás casas acerca de Slytherin y no queremos que alguien muera haciendo un hechizo...

\- No

\- ¿No? Draco, ni siquiera he dicho que quiero que hagamos...

\- Hace dos días dijiste lo mismo y terminamos en detención

\- Pero te aseguro que esto es completamente legal...

\- ... Está bien... pero tengo derecho a negarme si no me gusta

\- Claro, claro... bueno, como estaba diciendo antes de ser cruelmente interrumpida - Draco rodó los ojos ante la mirada de Alessandra - Yo creo que podríamos crear un club

\- ¿club? Pero...¿quien podría enseñarnos?

\- ¿Quién? Bueno...errr...eso no lo había pensado, había pensado en comenzarlo como un grupo de estudio hasta que tuviéramos a varios alumnos de otras casas, entonces podríamos volverlo un club...

\- ... Aunque suene imposible... me gusta la idea... - admitió Daphne, siendo secundada por Tracey, al poco tiempo comenzaron a debatir hasta que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la idea se llevaría a cabo.

Harry sonrió ante la escena, sintiendo que habían dado un enorme paso hacia un mejor futuro para los Slytherin.

Al día siguiente pusieron manos a la obra, enfocándose cada quien en una materia distinta en la que les fuera bien, Harry se enfocó en defensa contra las artes oscuras, pues le interesaba mucho, junto con Lowell; Alessandra tomo transfiguración, era su favorita, Draco y Blaise se enfocaron en pociones mientras que Nott y Tracey tomaron historia de la magia, Daphne, para sorpresa de todos, trabajó en herbología, Andrew se encargó de Encantamientos. Por ahora se limitarían a jalar a gente de su propia casa y, poco a poco, incluirían a las demás.

Una semana después hubo otro evento que cambiaría la perspectiva de los demás ante la honrada casa de Gryffindor y ante la supuesta unidad de los miembros viperinos, pues las clases de vuelo habían sido anunciadas para el jueves en el que actualmente se encontraban.

Todo había pasado con relativa normalidad, los Slytherin y Gryffindor intercambiaban insultos infantiles entre sí, Marya, Harry y Ale charlaban animadamente y todo. Fue en el momento en el que se alzaron en vuelo que notaron que había algo mal

\- Longbottom, no te muevas... creo que tienes una escoba defectuosa - Llamó Draco sin un tono de burla al saber lo peligrosas que podían ser dichas escobas

\- ¿Q-qque? - Los nervios le hicieron girarse de manera muy brusca, ocasionando que la escoba perdiera el control, haciendo volteretas a velocidades peligrosas, Madam Hooch, la profesora de vuelo, advirtió que los alumnos no se acercaran, pero era casi imposible al ver el peligroso estado en el que Neville estaba.

Con un poco de suerte, la escoba tiró a Neville de tal manera que se enganchó a una gárgola, en seguida Marya, quien estaba más cercana a la gárgola desde un principio, lo desenganchó y, con cuidado, lo bajó, mostrando una gran fortaleza en sus brazos hasta que el chico tocó suelo, inmediatamente Hooch ordenó que todos bajaran de sus escobas, lo que todos hicieron en seguida, mientras que ella llevaba a Neville a la enfermería.

\- Miren, la recordadora de Longbottom - dijo Ron con una sonrisa vengativa al ver a las dos herederas frunciendo el ceño, Alessandra porque detestaba a los que molestaban a otros y Marya porque era buena amiga de Neville junto con Valeria

\- Ron, devuelve eso... - pidió Marya tras suspirar cansada, a ella le caía bien el pelirrojo, pero no le gustaba el ver a su amigo molestando a otro de sus amigos aún si no estaban presentes.

\- Si Weasley, obedécela - Dijo Draco con un tono levemente altanero que sólo consiguió el enfadar al menor de los Weasley, quien en cambio le lanzó la recordadora a Malfoy, fue tan rápido que pocos vieron exactamente lo que sucedió, de la nada Alessandra sacó su varita de color café oscuro y, con un hechizo sin palabras, bateó contra la recordadora, desviándola hacia un costado, pero sólo Harry, quien estuvo a su lado durante el intercambio, vio cómo los ojos rojos de reptil de la chica cambiaron por un breve momento a un extraño dorado brillante.

\- Weasley, te agradecería si no atacaras a miembros de mi casa, por favor - pidió Alessandra con una sonrisa que sólo enfureció más al pelirrojo

\- Cállate

\- Entonces… una recordadora

\- Draco, por favor… - pidió Alessandra con un deje de fastidio al oír a Draco a sus espaldas, supuso que el rubio había agarrado la recordadora de Neville, sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos y solo vio con decepción cómo Malfoy se montaba en su escoba y se alzaba, ella no se arriesgó, sabía que no era tan buena en su escoba como el chico de ojos grises, por otro lado, Harry si se subió en su escoba hasta llegar a donde Draco estaba. A veces las costumbres eran difíciles de cambiar, supuso la heredera de las serpientes.

\- Draco, ya basta

\- Harry, vamos ¿No quieres que nos divirtamos un poco?

\- Creo que nuestras ideas de diversión son diferentes, dale la recordadora de Neville a Marya

\- Hmmm… ¿Qué tal no? - El chico casualmente pasó la recordadora de una mano a otra, dicho movimiento fue interrumpido cuando alguien lo tackleó - ¡¿L-Lowell?!

\- No me mires, Alessandra dijo que ayudara a Harry - Lowell se sacudió de hombros una vez logró estabilizarse en su escoba, su mirada, sin embargo, se dirigió a la recordadora que caía a grandes velocidades al suelo, pero alguien más ya la había visto, pues el hechicero de ojos esmeralda fue tras ella con su escoba en una posición completamente vertical y con su cuerpo pegado a dicho objeto para ir más rápido.

Y se sintió libre.

Harry sintió como si hubiera nacido para volar, era tan natural como respirar, sus ojos estaban expertamente entrenados en la recordadora que caía cada vez más cerca del suelo, pero no le molestaba, en su lugar estiró su mano y, en cuanto sintió el objeto contra su palma, la cerró, de manera peligrosa pero elegante jaló de la escoba y esta, como una sola con su cuerpo, se alzó en una maniobra imposible para un principiante como él cuando estaba a ras del césped, incluso sintió la cercanía del suelo a sus pies, fue cuando volvió a poner sus pies en tierra cuando escuchó el vitoreo de sus compañeros y los rostros de sorpresa de los demás

\- ¡Harry, eso fue increíble! - Dijeron Ron y Draco a la vez sólo para recibir una mirada de furia de parte de Marya y una de decepción de parte de Alessandra, no pudieron ver la reacción de Harry, pues la profesora McGonagall salió furiosa hacia el campo de práctica

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Pudiste romperte el cuello! - Exclamó la profesora con evidente enojo pero con tono oculto de preocupación

\- Profesora, Malfoy…

\- ¿Yo? Tu lo iniciaste Weasley

\- No es cierto

\- ¡Ya basta! Señor Potter, venga conmigo, los demás retírense a sus salas comunes hasta la hora de la cena

Los alumnos sólo vieron cómo la profesora de transfiguración se llevaba al chico de gafas, Alessandra se giró a Marya, aunque ambas se veían apenadas

\- Lamento que Draco se metiera

\- ¿Bromeas? De no ser por Ron, Harry no estaría en problemas…

\- … Creo que sería mejor si hicieramos caso a la profesora…

\- Tienes razón…

\- Hasta alrato, nee

Los respectivos grupitos de las herederas las esperaron para unirse y separarse por distintos caminos, Daphne y Draco eran quienes más cerca caminaban de Alessandra mientras el extenso grupo de amigos volvía a las mazmorras

\- Oye Ale, ¿No crees que esa maniobra que hizo Harry fue genial? - Preguntó Draco emocionado - Eso es algo que sólo hacen los profesionales - Su respuesta fue el silencio - ¿Alessandra?

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres Draco? - preguntó Alessandra con un poco de ira

\- Pregunte si-

\- Si Draco, si lo vi - Bufó la chica exasperada

\- Por Merlin ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Ugh, eres imposible…

Sin más que decir la heredera de Salazar se fue a paso apresurado pero enfadado, los demás Slytherin sólo la vieron alejarse

\- Draco, tengo el presentimiento de que metiste la pata

\- ¿Pero qué hice yo?

\- Tu-

\- Tracey - Interrumpió Theo, asustando a la chica, pues él era normalmente callado e introvertido - Si tu le dices Alessandra también se enojará contigo

\- Pero…

\- Theo tiene razón - Concedió Lowell - Alessandra es complicada y probablemente reaccionaría así

\- ...Está bien…

\- Chicos, no sean unos aguafiestas

\- Draco, creo que sería mejor si comenzaras a tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás - Suspiró Daphne antes de tomar a Tracey del brazo e irse. Al poco tiempo el resto fue tras ellas, el resto del día fue tenso para los Slytherin…

**So...se que me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, he estado ocupada organizando cosas para mis XV años (Que fueron ayer), eeeen fin, me doy cuenta que éste capítulo se ve muy apresurado, pero es porque quería comenzar en seguida el siguiente capítulo, desastre del día de Halloween, en el cual Tina y yo llevamos planeando un buen rato… sin más que decir me despido por ahora.**

**Nahomi Yokai, fuera.**

**Sayonara**


	10. Capitulo 10: Desastre del día Halloween

**Capítulo 10: Desastre del día de Halloween**

Al final las cosas se resolvieron entre Draco y Ale, pues la chica de pelo plateado no era capaz de guardar rencor de alguien que apenas y conocía sin embargo, el chico rubio si que estuvo disculpándose toda una semana y parte de esa disculpa tenía que ver con regalarle cosas a la chica, pues así se le había enseñado desde pequeño; y resulta que Harry había sido llevado por McGonagall ante Snape y, por azares del desierto, el muchacho terminó entrando al equipo de Quidditch, todo parecía normal y tranquilo pero, como hemos visto hasta el momento, la tranquilidad no es una palabra en el vocabulario del alumnado de Hogwarts.

El grupo de estudio de Slytherin, que actualmente también incluía al resto de las herederas a petición de la chica de ojos rojos, estaba repasando el hechizo que habían aprendido hace ya tiempo, el hechizo de levitación, hechizo que aprendieron en encantamientos, junto con un hechizo capaz de cambiar a un animal en algo inanimado y de regreso, cosa que habían aprendido durante transfiguración. Sin embargo, Valeria de repente jaló a los herederas herederas de Hogwarts y al heredero de Merlín a un lado para hablar con ellos en privado.

\- Oigan chicos, mañana ya es Halloween...

\- ¿Y...? - Alessandra arqueó una ceja, acción que había comenzado a adoptar de algunos de los miembros de su casa, principalmente de Draco y Daphne, quienes tenían la tendencia de actuar muy arrogantes de vez en cuando

\- Bueno, ya que no hemos podido estar juntas mucho aparte de durante este club, quería ver si querían disfrazarse conmigo - Valeria sonrió feliz ante la idea, ya sabía la respuesta a dicha pregunta, pero aún así quería hacerla

\- Vale, me encantaría, pero no tenemos disfraces de Halloween... - Marya dijo como si fuera obvio, el resto asintió, preguntándose que tendría la rubia en mente

\- Lo se... por eso he estado preparando algo...

\- No tendrá nada que ver con los líquidos vudú que después haces, ¿verdad?

\- ...antes que nada se llaman pociones

\- No te oí negarlo

\- Porque estas en lo correcto...

\- Está bien, sólo si Harry está de acuerdo - suspiró la Slytherin

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó Harry con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, aquel que él solía tener cuando iba a hacer algo divertido, sobretodo con su compañera de bromas, Alessandra

\- Bueno, para empezar…

Y así comenzaron las planeaciones, claro que nadie esperaba la extrañamente graciosa experiencia del día siguiente, Valeria, Tina y Marya pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de los posibles pros y contras de la poción, sobretodo viendo que era una extraña variación de una poción que ya existía, la poción multijugos, pero más potente y con un par de ingredientes medidos para evitar reacciones demasiado negativas en sus cuerpos.

Era ya tarde, las decoraciones estaban colgadas y la gente comenzaba a llegar al gran comedor, el cual ya comenzaba a oler a comida con un ámbito festivo, pero todos se preguntaban dónde estaban las herederas y el niño-que-vivió, pues sus respectivos grupos de amigos ya estaban presentes sin ellos, vista que era extraña, no era mejor que los grupos se veían igual de confundidos que uno, la noche comenzaba a llegar y el festín de el día de todas las almas había comenzado y no había señal de los alumnos más resaltantes de la escuela en estos dos meses..

Todos hablaban animosamente y especulaban sobre el paradero de dichas personas, también contaban leyendas de terror de la escuela cuando dos puertas azotaron abiertas, llamando la atención de todos y cada uno de los ocupantes del gran comedor, entrando venían dos personas que nadie esperaba….

\- Cuando encuentre a Valentine lo voy a matar - murmuró un muchacho de largo cabello plateado y brillantes ojos rojos, en su persona traía una túnica con aspecto oriental y una mascada blanca cubría la mitad de su rostro, el ojo cubierto brillaba dorado tras el agujero de la máscara, a decir verdad, parecía una especie de mortifago pero con un tinte más demoniaco, lo que puso a muchos alerta

\- Alexander, no es para tanto... - murmuró una mujer que estaba a su lado, largo cabello negro medianoche y brillantes ojos esmeralda adornaban su rostro, ella también traía puesto un vestido con aspecto oriental pero un poco más de la realeza, pues tenía adornos dorados a lo largo del bello bordado que recordaba a árboles de otoño, dos tiernas orejas naranjas estaban en su cabeza y una cola de león se balanceaba detrás de ella

\- No es para tanto mis polainas, Harley, volvernos criaturas mágicas es una cosa, el sexo es otra cosa completamente - se quejó el hombre que llevaba el nombre de Alexander

Ambos se detuvieron abruptamente al oír, o más bien a no oír, el ruido de los demás, vieron a su alrededor para ver a los profesores apuntando con sus varitas a Alexander, quien meramente alzó las manos en señal de venir de manera pacífica, Harley, por otro lado, parecía apunto de atacar a quien sea que decidiera lanzar una sola maldición.

\- Esperen, puedo explicarlo

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Por alguna razón no puedo decir mi nombre original, pero soy Alexander Slytherin, mejor conocido por el nombre de mi contraparte femenina

\- ¿A-Alessandra? - Preguntó Draco sorprendido desde su lugar en la mesa de las serpientes, los jadeos de los integrantes de dicha mesa hicieron a los demás reaccionar e inmediatamente ver las similitudes del chico frente a ellos y a la peliplata a la que estaban acostumbrados

\- Obviamente, a mi lado tengo a mi buena amiga Harley Potter, hemos estado buscando a Valentine, Marcus y Tiresias pero no los hemos encontrado...

\- ¿Por qué se ven así? - preguntó el profesor Flitwick sorprendido pero con un deje de asombro

\- Valentine hizo una poción para 'disfrazarnos', pero de alguna manera eso terminó con todos cambiando de género, de nombre e incluso de especie, no es por nada, pero éstas orejas son demasiado sensibles - Suspiró Harley con cansancio - Ni siquiera sabemos qué criaturas somos...

\- Al menos no tienes hueso adherido al rostro, por cierto, quien intente quitarla sufrirá una muerte lenta y dolorosa, esta cosa es un sufrimiento para intentar de quitar - El tono con el que Alexander habló decía que era verdad lo que decía

\- ¡Alexander, Harley! - Entró un chico pelirrojo de cabello largo hasta la espalda media, sus ojos eran del mas profundo color negro, como un abismo de oscuridad donde no puedes ver el fondo y traía una larga túnica negra que parecía tronar levemente y parecía estar hecha de fuego negro de la parte de abajo. - Valentine no está en ninguna parte - Dicho muchacho, desde la perspectiva de los profesores y de aquellos que llevaban cuidado de criaturas mágicas, parecía una _Sombra_, unas criaturas que entraban en el grupo de criaturas oscuras

\- Por eso íbamos a pedir ayuda, ¿Y Tiresias?

\- Creo que fue con 'Mione, ya sabes, por lo que pasó en la tarde - El tono de el pelirrojo delataba que no estaba feliz y la mirada fastidiada hacia uno de los que estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, llámese Ron Weasley, delató quién era el chico en realidad

\- Me pregunto dónde... - Harley no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que alguien más entró de manera acelerada al gran comedor

\- ¡Troll! ¡Troll en las mazmorras! - Exclamó Quirrell desesperado - Creí que deberían saberlo - Y se desmayó hacia adelante.

\- _Que raro, la gente no se desmaya de manera tan extraña -_ Meditó Alexander curiosamente antes de ver la reacción de los demás ante la noticia de la peligrosa criatura que aparentemente rondaba el castillo de Hogwarts

El caos fue lo siguiente en ocurrir, las fuertes voces asustadas de los alumnos ahogaban las voces de los profesores que intentaban calmar a los alumnos, fue hasta que Dumbledore alzó la voz que todos pusieron atención, pues dicha voz había sido amplificada por medio de la magia

\- Prefectos, lleven a sus casas de vuelta a sus dormitorios y no los dejen salir de ahí hasta que los profesores vayan por ustedes

\- Harley, necesito un Sonorus

\- En seguida. **Sonorus**

Harley saco su varita con nucleo de Fénix e hizo un movimiento con la muñeca, encantamientos era, después de todo, la segunda materia en la que era bueno (a?) Inmediatamente la voz de Alexander se amplificó como si estuviese usando un megáfono, el chico despejó su garganta tosiendo levemente y llamó la atención de los demás para hablar

\- Slytherin, Hufflepuff, ya que nuestro amable director convenientemente olvidó un dato muy importante acerca de nuestros dormitorios, me gustaría invitarlos a no ir hacia las mazmorras, en caso de mis serpientes, o en el camino más comúnmente usado entre aquí y las mazmorras, en el caso de los tejones - Llamó el muchacho de pelo plateado, inmediatamente ambas casas hicieron caso y, en sus cabezas, hacían una nota para enviar a sus padres una nota sobre la falta de atención del director sobre las casas de la astucia y la lealtad.

\- ¡Alex! Valentine, Tiresias y Hermione no saben del troll

\- **Quietus.** Tu y Harley vayan por ellos, yo los cubro. - Dijo Alex, volviendo su voz a la normalidad, el peliplata fue a reunir a los Hufflepuff y Slytherin en el punto más alejado de la puerta del Gran Comedor

Con un ademán, los herederos de Merlín y Godric partieron, mezclándose con la multitud de Gryffindor para salir del gran comedor, Marcus y Harley entonces se separaron del grupo de dorado y rojo y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos de la escuela sin un rumbo fijo, se detuvieron a pensar, pues la histeria no les serviría de nada en esta ocasión.

\- ¿Cómo los encontraremos? - Preguntó Marcus a Harley, quien buscó una manera de saber dónde estaban los demás en su cerebro

\- Lo tengo, hagamos el hechizo 'Orientame'', tu con Valentine y yo con Tiresias

\- Me parece buena idea

Resulta que, tras hacer el hechizo con sus varitas, ambas personas estaban en lugares totalmente diferentes, decidieron separarse, Harley con dirección al baño de mujeres y Marcus con dirección a las escaleras.

\- ¿Tiresias? ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- ¡Harley!

Harley oyó a Tiresias y entró al baño, vio a el muchacho de cabello marrón y ojos heterocromaticos que tenía un gesto de preocupación, sus orejas estaban extrañamente puntiagudas y su estructura física se veía más fina y delgada de lo normal, su piel parecía brillar levemente con un encanto sobrenatural, no parecía de este mundo, pero eso no le importaba a la, ahora, niña-que-vivió, sino el advertir a su amigo del peligro

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Har?

\- Hay un troll en las mazmorras, Mar y Alex me pidieron que viniera por ti y que te llevara a tu torre común o a el Gran Comedor

\- Entonces ayúdame, 'Mione no quiere salir del baño - Pidió Tiresias, dispuesto a resumir su tarea de hablar con Hermione para convencerla de que saliera del baño

La conversación, sin embargo, llegó hasta ahí, sólo pudieron palidecer al escuchar pisadas que sonaban pesadas e incluso torpes y ver a una criatura de historias de terror, enorme, más grande de lo que habrían imaginado, cómo de 4 metros si es que no más, su piel era de un enfermizo color gris y le faltaba cabello y un horrible olor lo acompañaba, en seguida supieron que esto tenía que ser un troll y, a sabiendas que no podrían derribarlo con hechizos ya que esas criaturas eran inmunes a la magia, decidieron ser precavidos.

\- Harley... no hables fuerte, ayúdame a ir por Hermione - Con sumo cuidado, Tiresias y Harley se acercaron al cubículo sólo para oír la voz sollozante de Hermione

\- ¡Dejenme en paz!

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para alejarse cuando el arma masiva del troll cayó justo donde habían estado antes, Hermione soltó un grito de susto, Harley intentó distraer al troll lanzándole un Reducto, sin muchos resultados claro, sólo logrando que el troll se enfadara más.

La bestia de las montañas batió su mazo y golpeó los cubículos, derribándolos, un gemido de dolor les dijo a Harley y a Tiresias que Hermione había sido lastimada por el golpe del troll

\- Tiresias, tengo una idea, pero necesitaré que estés atento para ayudar a Hermione

\- Esta bien

\- ...Espero que esta forma de criatura mágica sea resistente... - Harley, con una fuerza que no era la suya, saltó, con tal fuerza, magnitud, que, de haber sido un poco mas fuerte se habría golpeado contra el techo, Harley entonces se sujetó a la espalda del troll y trepó hasta llegar a su cabeza usando unas afiladas garras que, honestamente, iban bastante bien con su forma de pseudo León, con un fiero ataque enterró dichas garras en la gruesa piel del cuello del troll y se dejó caer, rasgando dicha piel como cuando un gato rasga una cortina, ahí Tiresias se lanzó por Hermione y la alejó del peligro inminente, aunque era un poco difícil, pues la chica muy obviamente se había roto una pierna, Harley se desenganchó del troll e intentó esquivar el mazo que venía con intención de golpearla, lo logró y se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar una tragedia.

Harley buscó qué usar como arma y su mejor idea fue el usar las piedras de los cubículos destrozados como proyectiles, lanzó las pequeñas piedras mientras esquivaba sin problemas el mazo, Tiresias no tardó en unirse con un par de bombardas para crear más proyectiles, tarde se dio cuenta la heredera de los Potter que el mazo se dirigía hacia su rostro, se movió para atrás, pero era muy tarde, el mazo estaba muy cerca, Harley sólo cerró los ojos, esperando que el golpe no doliera mucho...

Pero nunca llegó.

El jadeo de sorpresa de Tiresias le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrando a alguien que, honestamente, no debió haber estado ahí, mucho menos haber pasado desapercibido suficientemente tiempo para poder meterse a la pelea sin más

\- Por todos los cielos, te dejo diez minutos y terminas muriendo ¿en serio, Har?

La vista parecía imposible al admirarla, sacada de una historia de ficción, físicamente no era posible que esto estuviera pasando, pero estaba ocurriendo. Alexander estaba casualmente parado frente a ella, una mano extendida en frente, deteniendo el mazo que seguía en manos del troll sin esfuerzo alguno, la piel de la mano de el peliplata brillaba como si estuviera hecha de algún metal, ni un solo rasguño plagaba la piel del Slytherin, en lugar de un ojo rojo y otro dorado, ambos estaban plagados de un místico color dorado que parecía ver dentro de tu alma.

\- Por muy divertido que parezca, me gustaría que acabasen con esta bestia - pidió el muchacho de pelo plateado, empujando levemente el mazo pero, sorprendiendo más a los ocupantes del baño, el troll salió disparado hacia la pared del baño - Y rápido, no sé cuánto tiempo esté inconsciente - Dijo al ver al troll noqueado

\- Si estoy en lo correcto, creo que esto puede funcionar - Tiresias tenía una idea de qué criatura mágica podría ser en éste momento y, cabe decir, que le parecía interesante, su estructura señalaba que era una especie de elfo y no sabía mucho de ellos pero conocía a dos especies completamente contrarias, los elfos oscuros y los fae, él sólo esperaba estar bien al alzar la mano hacia el pecho de la bestia que era el troll y empujar un poco, usando su voluntad para acabar con la criatura enorme que estalló en montones de sangre viscosa

\- Creo que este es el peor Halloween que he tenido en toda la vida - Murmuró Harley con asco después de un rato de silencio, los herederos de Hogwarts tenían que estar de acuerdo, la sangre no era algo muy bonito de ver, sentir y oler que digamos; Tiresias fue con Hermione a ayudarla. - ¿Y qué con los profesores? ¿No oyeron todo el desastre?

Justo cuando estás palabras salieron de sus labios, algunos profesores llegaron junto con Dumbledore como si hubieran sido invocados, Tiresias, Alexander, Harley y Hermione sabían que les iba a ir mal, los tensos rostros de McGonagall y Snape los delataban, Dumbledore parecía que se veía calmado, demasiado para el gusto de los Slytherin, los ojos de McGonagall se agrandaron al posar su vista en Tiresias

\- Un Fae

\- Errr, se confunde profesora, soy Tiresias Ravenclaw, aunque puede que me conozca por mi nombre femenino...

\- Tina, claro...

Al final Harley sintió que salieron relativamente intactos, McGonagall les quitó cinco puntos a Slytherin y a Ravenclaw por irresponsabilidad mientras que Snape les dio diez puntos a cada quien por estrategia, Alexander decidió llevar a Hermione a la enfermería para que le revisaran la pierna, Tiresias y Harley iban de camino a la torre de las águilas antes de encontrarse con Marcus, quien cargaba sobre su espalda a un chico de sedoso cabello rubio y ojos verdes, la criatura que era era obvio para los demás, en lugar de brazos tenía alas negras y sus piernas parecían las de un ave junto con la cola de plumas que era una mezcla de negro y amarillo, era una arpía, era Valentine.

\- ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Qué les pasó? - Preguntó Tiresias, ayudando a Marcus, pues las alas de Valentine le ponían un peso extra

\- Digamos que ya sabemos para qué sirven nuestras habilidades Oculux Pax y Oculorum Infirmate….

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué? - Harley preguntó curiosa antes de ver a Marcus suspirar

\- Bueno, encontré a Valentine vagando por la escuela, íbamos a ir a la torre de Gryffindor cuando oímos pisadas muy pesadas, resulta que nos encontramos con el troll

\- Espera, ¿no sólo era un troll sino eran dos? - Preguntó Tiresias sorprendido ante la falta de seguridad de Hogwarts

\- Supongo, yo que sé, de reojo vimos a alguien alejándose del tercer piso, creemos que era el profesor Quirrell o el profesor Snape, era un piso arriba de donde estábamos y, ya que el troll nos estorbaba, Valentine y yo subimos y, tras un rápido Alohomora, entramos a un salón… con un Cerberus y una trampilla debajo de él. En ese momento nuestros ojos cambiaron radicalmente, debiste verlo, los ojos de Valentine eran amarillos suaves con líneas negras y, según él, mis ojos eran negros con un blanco de arquería de color rojo, el mundo para mi se hizo lento y alejé a Valentine del peligro, sacándolo del cuarto antes de que el perro nos mordiera, pero el troll seguía ahí ¡Valentine gritó que se detuviera y el troll hizo justo eso una vez que se le quedó viendo a los ojos! De ahí mis ojos señalaron la parte de atrás del cuello de color rojo, donde lo golpeé con su propio mazo ¡Cayó como una mosca! Después de eso hicimos que nuestros ojos cambiaran de vuelta a su color original y…. Pues aquí estamos

\- ¿Por qué está Valentine inconsciente entonces?

\- Cansada supongo…

\- Oye, pudiste decirle cansada a Valeria

\- Por fin, los efectos se están disipando…

Los tres (cuatro?) se detuvieron un momento doloroso en el que sus cuerpos volvían a adquirir sus formas originales antes de seguir a la enfermería, al día siguiente que todos estaban conscientes juraron no volver a hacer eso en sus vidas.


	11. Capítulo 11: Día de escobas y accidentes

**Capítulo 11: Día de escobas y accidentes**

Noviembre llegó como una brisa de invierno...literalmente. Hacía bastante frío y ninguna de las serpientes estaba feliz debido a las, ya de por sí frías, mazmorras de Slytherin, pero si alguien se llevaba el premio por intolerancia al frío, sería Alessandra quien, por alguna bizarra razón, era intolerante a temperaturas bajas, tendía a dormir más y tener una actitud más distraída y soñadora, como si estuviera ahí pero a la vez no lo estuviera.

El furor también asaltó a las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, pues el primer torneo de Quidditch de la temporada se apresuraba con tremenda rapidez y dicha tensión y emoción parecía poder palparse en el aire. Harry tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre el evento, por un lado se sentía emocionado por el poder volar de nuevo, Flint, su capitán de equipo, sólo lo dejaba practicar muy de vez en cuando argumentando que quería que Harry permaneciera como un As bajo la manga. Por otro lado, se sentía nervioso, sobretodo con todas las expectativas de los jugadores y su propia casa sobre él.

\- ¿Y si hago algo mal?

\- Pffft, por favor Harry, no podrías cometer un error en tu Nimbus aún si fueras volando de espaldas y con los ojos vendados

\- Pero aún así ¿Y si choco con alguien del equipo? ¿Qué pasa si Gryffindor se queda con la Snitch?

\- Pues sencillo, ellos ganan, hombre, ten más confianza en ti mismo de vez en cuando - Harry dejó salir un quejido cuando Alessandra lo golpeó en la cabeza con el libro de criaturas mágicas que ella estaba leyendo frente a la cálida fogata de la sala común, el único lugar donde ella parecía no quedarse dormida como en el resto de lugares del castillo - Lo harás bien, no te preocupes. Confío en ti - Ella sonrió traviesamente antes de volver al libro, Harry suspiró antes de volver a su lectura de Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos, libro que Theo le había prestado en cuanto supo que sería parte del equipo de Slytherin.

Y el sábado llegó sin más, Harry estaba sentado en el gran comedor, se sentía muy nervioso, las manos le sudaban y le faltaba el apetito, Alessandra había terminado quedándose en la enfermería ese día tiritando de frío, entonces no tenía a la Slytherin a su lado, Draco intentaba levantar sus ánimos sin mucho éxito y pronto los Slytherin intentaban hacer que el niño-que-vivió se relajase lo suficiente para el partido. No fue hasta que Valeria oyó de dicho suceso que ella tomó cartas sobre el asunto, en el Gran Comedor ella se sentó a su lado y se encargó de que comiese lo suficiente para no desmayarse y platicó con él sobre todo y sobre nada para mantenerlo distraído, Tina y Marya pronto se unieron, hablando con él sobre los hechizos que practicarían en el grupo de estudio o, como a los Slytherin les gustaba llamarle, el círculo de plata, la próxima vez que se reunieran.

La distracción fue sumamente útil, porque al momento del partido, Harry se sentía con confianza, sabiendo que, aún si cometía un error, las chicas le ayudarían a superarlo. Estaba él en los vestidores junto con el resto de su equipo cuando Flint llamó la atención de todos.

\- Tenemos instrucciones de último momento

\- ¿¡Ehhh!? - Todos exclamaron a la vez, era raro que cambiasen algo a minutos de comenzar el partido

\- No es nada muy grave, no se preocupen - Intentó disminuir el capitán la importancia de la situación pues, debido a los argumentos tan convincentes que le habían dado, estaba seguro de que el cambio era más importante de lo que parecía - Una petición si quieren llamarle así, tenemos instrucciones de no provocar las faltas que normalmente cometemos, en palabras exactas 'Dejen de actuar como Gryffindors y usen sus cerebros, son astutos, no bestias', esta vez tendremos que jugar como… - Flint suspiró un poco molesto - Como un equipo…

Inmediatamente se pusieron a hablar de una nueva estrategia, Harry, por un lado, estaba seguro de que era Alessandra, si es que no Snape, quien había dado dicha instrucción. No sabía quien, ambos podían llegar a ser muy parecidos cuando más se lo proponían. Pensando en Alessandra, el hechicero de ojos esmeralda hizo una pregunta

\- Flint ¿Cuáles son las reglas de los Buscadores?

\- La única regla es que debes buscar la Snitch, no tienen nada más que eso

\- ¿Y si hiciera algo que no es específico de su papel?

\- …¿Qué insinúas?

\- Tengo una idea, pero no la llevaré a cabo a menos de que sea necesario.

\- Bien, haz lo que creas necesario. No atrapes la Snitch hasta que llevemos al menos 30 puntos de diferencia a menos que veas que Gryffindor vaya ganando o que el otro buscador vea la Snitch

\- ¿Palabras de inspiración, capitán? - preguntó uno de los cazadores, Adrian Pucey si no se equivocaba

\- Sencillo - El capitán se sentó, de alguna manera calmando al resto del equipo - No cometan el error de Higgs el año pasado. El chico apenas alzó vuelo y se desmayó. Hacen eso y les rompo la cara - El equipo rió al escuchar el tono de broma de Marcus Flint

Y entonces, el momento de la verdad llegó, Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al escuchar los vitoreos y aplausos, pero mantuvo la frente en alto como Alessandra le había dicho, el de ojos esmeralda noto que, a diferencia de los leones, su equipo parecía no tener problemas con el frío, un plus de vivir en las mazmorras supuso, ninguna parte del castillo era tan frío como el cuarto común de Slytherin.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se tomaron de las manos y se montaron en sus escobas y, en cuanto alzó vuelo, era como si sus preocupaciones se disiparan y volviera a ser libre, el frío aire parecía ser parte de su propia sangre y era como si el cielo fuera mejor que el suelo, los nervios desaparecieron y la confianza del aire lo inundó, embriagándose como una droga en su sistema. Podía oír en la lejanía la voz del anunciador y el golpe de los Golpeadores, el vitoreo de los alumnos y el trinar de las aves, pero nada más importaba, sólo su libertad. Un brillo dorado llegó a llamar su atención sólo para resultar ser relojes de algún hijo de muggles o mestizo, excepto cuando no lo fue.

Dorado con un leve movimiento frenético a los costados llamó su atención, nadie la había visto todavía así que, siguiendo con su tranquilas vueltas alrededor del campo fingiendo el estar buscando la snitch, se iba acercando discretamente como un cazador a su presa. Su concentración, sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando una Bludger casi lo tumba de la escoba, maldijo y apenas la pudo esquivar a costo de la ubicación de la snitch.

Harry bufó antes de oír al comentarista - Gol de Gryffindor, ahora están 60-40 favor Slytherin - Entonces éste tomaría un rato. - Esperen ¿Es esa la snitch? - O tal vez no.

El último de los Potter localizó la Snitch y se dirigió hacia ella en picada, el buscador de Gryffindor, sin embargo, parecía muy enfrascado en el juego de los demás excepto en el suyo propio, estaba cerca, demasiado, sólo tenía que estirar la mano y…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Potter ha perdido el control de su escoba

La libertad era ahora inexistente, reemplazada por el absoluto terror de caer y morir. Harry se aferró con brazos y piernas a la escoba, que parecía un toro mecánico con lo salvajemente peligroso que se movía, un feroz movimiento y él quedó de cabeza, el partido parecía haber sido interrumpido por los propios jugadores, algunos intentaban acercarse, pero la manera de moverse de la escoba probaba ser peligroso incluso para ellos, entonces algunos decidieron circular justo debajo de él.

Tina jadeó y jaló a Marya y a Valeria con ella, sin saberlo, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color completamente negro con dos lunas menguantes blancas, una dentro de la otra, el Omnes Oculus se había activado - Oigan, no se qué diablos me pasa, pero veo una niebla negra en la escoba de Harry

\- Tus ojos, ha de ser la habilidad de Omnes Oculus

\- ¿De dónde viene la niebla?

\- De las gradas, pero es confuso, el negro está intentando ser repelido por un color plateado, el Negro viene del profesor Quirrell, el Plateado viene del profesor Snape

\- Hay que distraer a Quirrell entonces, el profesor Snape ha de estar intentando hacer un contra hechizo - Dijo Valeria antes de alejarse del grupito, encontrando rápidamente a Lowell, quien pareció darse cuenta que le buscaban

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- ¿Me ayudas?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaría?

\- Es para salvar a Harry de una muerte segura…

\- Bien, bien ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Tienes alguna manera de distraer a el Profesor Quirrell?

Lowell apartó su mirada para ver al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sus ojos se movieron del profesor al alumno al que Alessandra estaba tan unida antes de asentir - Si, tengo una idea. Vuelve con tus amigas y eviten que Harry muera si se llegase a caer, yo me encargo.

En cuanto Valeria se dio vuelta, Lowell pareció haber desaparecido entre la multitud agitada, preocupada por que Harry fuere a caer, el chico rubio anaranjado reapareció a espaldas de Quirinus Quirrell y, sin decir más, agitó su varita, murmurando un hechizo - **Vulpes Hyacintho Ignis** \- Una llama azul apareció en las orillas de la ropa del profesor, fuego que sólo el objetivo y el que hizo el hechizo podían ver, sirvieron su propósito, pues logró distraer al hombre del turbante.

Harry, quien estaba colgando con una mano agarrando firmemente la escoba, balanceó sus piernas con fuerza y agilidad para volver a sentarse en su escoba, lentamente alzó la mano mientras suspiraba, todos vieron curiosos hasta que notaron el brillo dorado y el agitar de las alas que querían liberarse.

\- L-la…¡La Snitch! ¡Harry Potter tiene la Snitch! El partido termina 210-40, favor Gr-errrr-Slytherin

Las gradas explotaron en aplausos de felicidad o gruñidos de derrota, a Harry no le importó, en seguida volvió al suelo sólo para ser tackleado al suelo por sus amigos y amigas, quienes estaban felices de ver al heredero de Merlín sano y salvo.

Ese día más tarde, la casa de las serpientes estaba lanzando una fiesta por otra victoria conseguida, en la sala común de Slytherin, Harry estuvo contándole a Alessandra el partido como él lo recordaba, todos los integrantes de la casa lo interrumpían ocasionalmente para felicitarlo mientras que unos más sólo le daban una palmada en la espalda antes de irse, a decir verdad, esto incomodaba a Harry, quien estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por el resto debido a ser un mestizo, parecía como si la casa hubiera dado un giro de 180° sólo por su desarrollo en el partido.

\- Bueno, ya tengo dos partes de la historia - Suspiró Alessandra, acurrucandose más cerca de la fogata - Lowell me dijo que el profesor Quirrell era quien embrujó tu escoba y el profesor Snape intentaba hacer el contra hechizo. Mientras ustedes estaban en su intento de asesinato, yo estaba interrogando a alguien acerca de lo que puede estar oculto en el tercer piso.

\- ¿Y? ¿Encontraste algo? - Preguntó Harry emocionado

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que encontré algo, si no ni lo mencionaría ¿Recuerdas que intentaron robar algo de Gringotts hace tiempo?

\- Si… Lo que buscaba el ladrón está aquí en Hogwarts

\- Probablemente, Hagrid, el guardabosques, tenía información muy valiosa. Aparentemente lo que estamos buscando es un trabajo entre Dumbledore y Nicholas Flamel.

\- Le preguntaré a Tina sobre quién es…

\- No hace falta, sé quien es. Lo que está siendo guardado en el tercer piso del castillo es la Piedra Filosofal, trabajo de Nicholas Flamel en el que Dumbledore clama haber participado, la piedra filosofal es un artefacto mágico capaz de crear oro de otros materiales menos preciosos y es la fuente del llamado elíxir de la vida. Por lo que tu me dices, es probable que Quirrell esté tras esto ¿Sabes por qué?

\- No…

\- Piensa un momento Harry, en alguien que te odie profundamente

\- La lista es algo larga si te pones a pensar en ello…

\- Está bien, déjame hacértelo más fácil, piensa en alguien que te odie y pudiera querer la vida eterna

\- Sólo puedo pensar en una persona… y… ¿no estaba muerto?

\- Si, lo se, ya le dije a Hermione sobre eso, dijo que buscaría formas en que alguien pudiera sobrevivir de la manera en que él lo hizo

\- ¿No deberíamos estar en la biblioteca entonces? - Alessandra alzó una ceja, su rostro parecía decir '¿en serio?', haciendo pensar al mago de ojos esmeralda sobre el ir a la biblioteca - Oh, claro, si Voldemort en serio está vivo y busca matarme no es bueno estar fuera de la sala común tan tarde

\- Exacto. Draco, Theo, Blaise y Lowell están buscando el cómo vencer a un Cerberus, no hemos tenido mucho éxito, Marya sugirió el usar el Oculus Pax, pero Valeria está teniendo problemas en volver a activarlo

\- ¿Y si la respuesta no está en libros de magia?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Han intentado buscar en libros del mundo mágico ¿Y qué tal en los de mitología muggle? Puede que ahí diga…

\- … ¡Harry, eres un genio!

\- No es para tanto

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Mientras ellos buscan en libros mágicos le pediré a Tina y a Tracey si me ayudan a buscar en libros de mitología, puede que incluso le pregunte a Marya, le gustan esas cosas… pero bueno, te dejo de aburrir con investigaciones, ve a festejar con los demás, te lo mereces. - La chica jaló a Harry hacia donde estaban los demás alumnos sentados, decidiendo olvidar por un rato las preocupaciones de éste inicio de año y sólo disfrutar como una persona normal.


	12. Capítulo 12: El espejo que muestra

**Capítulo 12: El espejo que muestra el corazón**

_Una fogata. Una canción. Unos brazos que la rodeaban con vívida calidéz. Una voz que le llamaba y otra que la calmaba. Dos rostros borrosos en medio de un paisaje que no reconocía. El sol calentaba su rostro y una mujer era abrazaba por su marido mientras ella cavaba._

_Cavar. Cavar. Y cavar._

_\- ¡Nelle, mira! - Dijo con entusiasmo la pequeña, extrayendo del suelo lo que era una bella caracola de colores azules y violetas y mostrandosela a la mujer de ojos anaranjados como el atardecer_

_\- Que bonita, __**mon Malin… **__¿Por qué no vienes y descansas un rato?_

_\- Pero no quiero_

_\- Si lo haces te cantaré antes de dormir_

_\- Ya voy, ya voy - Dijo la niña, levantándose de la arena y sacudiendose antes de correr hacia la mujer_

_Para su horror el cielo se oscureció en un parpadeo, el mar se había congelado y ya no había nadie mas que ella, la niña cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, dorado y rojo parpadeando consecutivamente como una señal descompuesta, niebla comenzó a cubrir su visión cuando una figura se acercó a ella, con ojos dorados que brillaban entre las tinieblas y un cabello más negro que la noche._

_\- Ayuda…_

_\- … - La figura se mantuvo en silencio, los ojos dorados la observaban con cuidado - ¿Me oyes?_

_\- Si, por favor…_

_\- … - Silencio, pero vio a la figura mover los labios sin proferir sonido alguno_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Despierta_

_\- ¿Eh?_

Y despertó.

\- Ya era hora, duermes como muerta

\- Ugh ¿Tracey? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Lo suficientemente temprano para abrir regalos

Alessandra parpadeó y se sentó, tallándose uno de sus ojos perezosamente, hacía frío y eso la molestaba, contempló sus oportunidades para volver a quedar dormida, pero con un grupo de personas como sus amigos sería imposible, decidió que era mejor hacerles caso y después irse a dormir. Antes de darse cuenta, ya la había jalado hasta la sala común de Slytherin.

\- Mira quien decide agraciarnos con su presencia

\- Tsk, deberían estar agradecidos de que me quisiera despertar, mortales - Dijo la heredera bufando con mejillas sonrojadas

\- Vale, vale, creo que es suficiente tontería, ven Ale, es navidad y todos tenemos regalos - La llamó el chico de ojos esmeralda y fue todo lo que faltó para que ella se desplomase a su lado, mirando los regalos con curiosidad y ver a los Slytherin que hoy estaban ahí.

Tracey había decidido quedarse, pues quería pasar su primera navidad en Hogwarts, Theo y Lowell también se habían quedado, a diferencia de Daphne y Draco, quienes se habían ido a sus casas a celebrar Yule, según la carta que ayer Draco le había mandado se celebraba con un baile y eran una tortura.

De las herederas Valeria y Marya habían decidido volver a visitar a sus familias, quienes felizmente las aceptaron de vuelta, aunque Marya había sido castigada por no mandar cartas de vez en cuando, cosa que puso a Alessandra a reír, Tina, temerosa de las consecuencias por haber desobedecido a sus padres, se había quedado, claro que Alessandra no se había quedado por miedo, sino por interés, quería, junto con Harry, explorar el castillo, era una suerte que los gemelos Weasley también se hubieran quedado, sirve y hablaban un poco.

Sus pensamientos se vieron distraídos cuando Harry le dio una maceta negra con una carta, aparentemente era de Neville y era un proyecto en el que había estado trabajando con la profesora Sprout, claro que ahora era un brote, pero con el tiempo florecería a ser una nueva planta, las instrucciones de cuidado venían en la carta conjunta y, como decía que requería calor, cosa que casi no había en las mazmorras, la puso sobre la chimenea del cuarto común.

Una de las cosas que más recibieron todos, al no saber qué regalar, eran dulces, aunque dichos regalos no fueron despreciados. De parte de Alessandra todos recibieron un boceto de ellos, sorprendiendose por el detalle que dichos bocetos incluían, sus amigos más cercanos le regalaron lápices de dibujo y dos cuadernos, probablemente porque ella comentó que ya casi no le quedaban, Harry le regaló una pulsera con unas piedras moradas, Amatistas según lo que le habían dicho los elfos de Gringotts, argumentando que había leído que ofrecía protección mágica, ante lo que el chico de ojos esmeralda se rió un poco, porque la albina era terrible en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Tan ocupada estaba ella examinando la piedra que apenas se percató cuando alguien jadeó sorprendido, Theo precisamente, al ver uno de los regalos que le habían llegado a Harry, era una tela brillante y plateada que cayó como agua que fluía bajo la luz de la luna.

\- Una capa de invisibilidad - Aclaró Lowell, tomando la tela y frotándola entre sus dedos - Una de muy buena calidad

\- ¿Cómo funciona? - Preguntó el niño-que-vivió, ojos ansiosamente viendo la capa

\- Sencillo, te lo pones sobre el cuerpo y… - Lowell meramente se puso la capa sobre el brazo y éste desapareció

\- …¿Puedes no hacer eso? Da miedo…

Lowell rodó los ojos antes de quitarse la capa de invisibilidad de encima, devolviéndola a su dueño - Sin embargo - Comenzó a hablar el chico rubio - No recomendaría que la usaras, al menos no sobre la cabeza

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó la heredera de las serpientes, viendo la capa con sospecha

\- ¿Quién regalaría una cosa tan valiosa sin explicaciones? Yo creo que esto ha de tener algún hechizo maligno

\- ...Vaya, está bien, deja la voy a guardar entonces - Dijo Harry agarrando la tela y llevándosela

\- Si me disculpan me voy a dormir, si me necesitan no me despierten - Advirtió la chica de ojos rojos antes de levantarse del suelo con todos sus regalos y desapareciendo en uno de los pasillos hacia los cuartos de chicas.

Cuando Harry volvió de su habitación los ocupantes de la sala común bajaron a tomar el desayuno, donde se encontraron con Tina y los gemelos Weasley, quienes habían formado una tregua con el primer año de la casa de las serpientes, todos se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pues era la que estaba desocupada junto con la de Slytherin, pero había un mejor campo de visión desde la mesa con la bandera azul y bronce.

\- Tina, no vas a creer lo que me regalaron

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Una capa de invisibilidad!

\- …¿Quién haría algo tan peligroso?

Después de un tiempo de debate decidieron que efectivamente era mejor que Harry no probase usar la capa, la heredera de la casa de las águilas ofreció examinar la capa con el Omnes Oculus, pues había aprendido a activarlo y aceptaron. Dejando de lado los temas serios se dedicaron a probar del inmenso banquete que estaba frente a ellos, desde pavo hasta pudin, había de todo lo que uno quisiera comer.

Al caer la noche todos estaban haciendo una fiesta de pijamas en el cuarto común de las serpientes, invitación que incluso Alessandra aceptó gustosa, claro que pidió el espacio más cercano al calor de la chimenea, la heredera de Ravenclaw había aceptado también con la excusa de que era una de las únicas en su casa y no quería estar sola todas las vacaciones.

Ya que todos estaban en el grupo de estudios creado por la casa de las serpientes decidieron discutir qué hacer con respecto del cerberus, llegando a la misma conclusion que cada reunión del grupo tenía, no tenían drogas para noquear a la bestia como decía en la cultura romana ni podían luchar contra él como en la cultura griega, esperaban que las chicas en el mundo Muggle fueran capaces de encontrar algo, porque habían estado buscando en Hogwarts y no habían encontrado nada.

Exhaustados por la falta de resultados, se fueron a dormir pacíficamente, esperando que el día siguiente llegara.

O al menos eso esperaba la mayoría.

A mitad de la noche, ojos rojos se abrieron al sentir y oir movimiento, sin dar indicios de estar despierta, la Slytherin observó cómo una de las figuras se levantaba del suelo y salía del cuarto común, concentrándose, Alessandra se hechizó a si misma con un **Glamour** y un **Silencium** y fue tras él, tarareandose a si misma para distraerse de lo oscuro que todo se veía.

Creyó haberle perdido, maldiciendo suavemente, antes de escuchar voces por la biblioteca y pasos frenéticos corriendo hacia un destino al azar, decidió seguir el ruido de los pasos, agradeciendo al cielo de que al hechicero de Slytherin se le hubiese olvidado silenciar sus movimientos, vio una puerta abrirse y, suspirándose a sí misma, tackleó a la figura al suelo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

\- Harry James Potter, tienes un minuto para explicar qué diablos estás haciendo antes de que te lance contra Snape

\- A-alessandra, puedo explicarlo

\- Habla y rápido

\- Estaba buscando información sobre el Cerberus en la sección prohibida

\- Ya te había dicho que… - Ambos se quedaron callados al escuchar pisadas afuera, inmóbiles vieron hacia la puerta esperando que, quien fuera, no entrase, Alessandra se acercó a Harry y susurró lentamente - Hay que escondernos

Se levantaron y, cuan silenciosos podían, se escondieron detrás de algo grande, un espejo con un marco dorado muy detallado. Los pasos se acercaban más y más a la puerta y se detuvieron frente a ella, oyeron como algo chillaba, la puerta era abierta lentamente y no pudieron evitar agacharse, olvidando que eran invisibles por sus glamour ante ojos ajenos, no que importase si es que quien sea haya entrado fuese mejor que ellos en ese campo.

\- Aquí están, idiotas, me tenían preocupado - Ojos verde césped se asomaron, la voz parecía enojada, pero sus ojos delataban que se sentía aliviado de haberlos encontrado - ¿Qué es esto? Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse…

\- ¿Lowell? ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

\- Puedo olerlos

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Shhhh, les explicaré en un momento… miren esto

Harry y Alessandra se deshicieron del glamour y vieron en el espejo, pero no había nada de especial ahí, sólo ellos, Lowell vio sus caras de confusión y los acercó más hacia el espejo, un jadeo de parte de ambos confirmó que veían lo que ahí estaba y no era sólo sus reflejos

Harry sintió lágrimas caer de sus ojos cuando vio a dos figuras frente a él, un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos marrones y una bella mujer pelirroja con ojos tan verdes como los suyos propios, podía que fuera feliz con las herederas, pero muy en el fondo seguía extrañando a sus padres aún si no los podía recordar muy bien, vio a sus espaldas pero nada había ahí, regresó su vista al espejo y posó su mano en él, su padre lo veía con orgullo y su madre con el amor más grande que jamás había sentido.

Alessandra, por otro lado, veía algo similar pero a la vez diferente, tres personas estaban paradas detrás de ella, dos de ellas, una mujer y un hombre, tenían los ojos anaranjados como el atardecer y el cabello café, el del hombre comenzaba a tener canas, pero no muchas, la mujer tenía una radiante sonrisa mientras rodeaba a la chica con un brazo, al lado de esa mujer estaba una figura extraña que la veía con seriedad y a la vez con un tinte de curiosidad, su piel era completamente blanca, su cabello negro y sus ojos dorados, parecía algo completamente opuesto a ella.

\- Esto no debería estar aquí - Murmuró Lowell, poniendose frente a ellos y rompiendo la visión que ante sus ojos había aparecido, pero dejándolos con un anhelo por más

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Harry, internamente deseando que el rubio se quitase del camino para poder volver a ver a sus padres

\- En primer lugar, este artefacto mágico puede volver loco incluso al hechicero más poderoso, en segundo lugar, esto es algo que le pertenece a la Antigua y Noble Casa de Vanadis, mi familia, les escribiré para que envíen a alguien para recuperarlo

\- Ajá, sólo quieres el espejo para ti

\- Contrario a lo que pudiesen creer, yo no veo ilusiones como ustedes… Alessandra ¿Puedes leer las escrituras?

\- Um… - La chica se concentró, intentando hacer que las palabras tuvieran sentido antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran sorprendidos ante la falta de creatividad de la escritura que honestamente habría parecido antigua de no ser porque estaba en un espejo - Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo

\- Exacto. Para un hechicero esto mostrará tu más grande deseo, para alguien feliz sólo mostrará su reflejo, pero para mi familia… es un poco distinto

\- Lowell, déjate de trabalenguas y acertijos y sólo dinos lo que ves

\- A ti

\- ¿E-eh?

\- Los Vanadis no somos del todo humanos, como toda antigua y noble familia somos parte criatura mágica, los Vanadis somos parte Sournois, que son un derivado de los Kitsune japoneses, los Sournois tienen a una persona a proteger, normalmente de otra familia mágica, desde su nacimiento y, para saber quién es, debemos ver en el espejo de Oesed

\- ...Estás diciendo que todas las personas con sangre Antigua y Noble tienen ADN de una criatura…

\- Si

\- ¿Todas?

\- Hasta donde sé, sí, y esa herencia se desbloqueará a lo largo de su adolescencia, pero depende de cada quien

Sabiendo lo que esto significaba, Alessandra se quedó en shock mientras intentaba procesar toda la nueva información, Lowell, por otro lado, decidió llevarselos del salón en desuso donde estaban, no notando la mirada que Harry le dirigió al espejo, silenciosamente jurando que volvería a visitar a su familia.

El día siguiente fue un día muy ocupado para los integrantes del círculo plateado, desde el inicio del día las cosas estuvieron tensas, pues los tres que estuvieron fuera durante el toque de queda les contaron a los demás sobre el misterioso espejo de Oesed, incluso ahora todos estaban ocupados, Alessandra, por un lado, había desaparecido en la biblioteca de Hogwarts sin razón aparente, jalando a Lowell con ella para el inmenso fastidio del chico. Tina, Theo y Tracey decidieron que deberían examinar la capa de Harry por algún hechizo e intentar romperlo entre los tres, dejando a Harry sólo a sus pensamientos, decidió salir a pasear un rato o eso era hasta que una lechuza bajó del cielo con una nota en la pata, sólo venía una oración

_Usemos música como Orfeo para dormir al perro_

Para otros no tendría sentido mas que para el círculo de plata, por lo que Harry no dudó en que se refería al Cerberus, con la idea fresca en la mente él corrió hacia el cuarto común de Slytherin

\- ¡Tina! ¡Valeria lo descubrió!

\- ¿Qué descubrió?

\- Ya sabe cómo pasar al perro, con música, aunque dice 'Cómo Orfeo'

\- Orfeo, dónde había oído eso...ah, tiene razón, Orfeo era hijo de una musa y un dios, si es que recuerdo bien el venció a un Cerberus tocando música, Alessandra y yo nos podemos encargar de eso

\- Pero seguramente no son las únicas pruebas, suena a algo demasiado fácil

\- Alessandra especula que los profesores ayudaron a crear las defensas, pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

\- No te preocupes, si quieres yo lo hago.

\- ¿En serio? Te lo encargo. Por cierto, tu capa si tenía hechizos, específicamente de rastreo y creo que de lealtad, para el final del día los habremos eliminado si somos cuidadosos

Esa noche sólo Lowell había vuelto, Alessandra estaba, presuntamente, en la biblioteca buscando algo, pero ni él sabía qué. Otra vez se quedaron todos a dormir en la sala común y, esta vez con la capa de invisibilidad, Harry decidió tentar su suerte y salir a buscar el cuarto con el espejo que tantas emociones le había causado, con calma intentó recorrer el mismo camino que había seguido la noche anterior, checando que nadie lo siguiera en todo el camino, nadie lo hizo.

Le costó mucho trabajo, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que la noche anterior estaba muy ocupado huyendo de Filch y de Snape como para percatarse por dónde se había ido, comenzó a dudar de su capacidad para encontrar la habitación cuando una hora paso, estaba por regresar cuando distinguió lo que eran dos armaduras que parecían cuidar una puerta, podía vagamente recordar haberlas visto antes de ser tackleado por la chica de ojos rojos.

Y estaba en lo correcto, sin quitarse la capa de invisibilidad, empujó la puerta para encontrarse con el gran espejo, lentamente, sin hacer ruido, se acercó a el lugar donde estuvo parado y vio con esperanza a su reflejo sólo para darse cuenta de que había más gente de lo que recordaba, si, estaban sus padres, pero habían dos hombres detrás de su padre, uno de ellos se veía muy amable, sus ojos eran verdes, no tanto como los suyos propios, pero con tintes de ámbar, su cabello era marrón claro con canas a los costados de su cráneo, el segundo hombre tenía ojos grises llenos de alegría junto con un cabello negro que rodeaba su rostro. Detrás de su mamá había una mujer que tampoco conocía, la mujer abrazaba a Lily con un afecto de hermanas, la mujer tenía cabello pelirrojo con una franja blanca pero ojos negros muy familiares.

Y así pasó horas, sólo admirando su reflejo, el mundo que pudo haber sido, una ilusión que tanto anhelaba, quería ser abrazado cómo en el espejo, quería ver los rostros de orgullo y amor que su familia le dirigía, que lo amaba incondicionalmente.

\- Creí haber dicho que el espejo sólo causaba daño - Dijo una voz, interrumpiendolo de su añorada fantasía, era Lowell, quien se veía seriamente enojado con el chico de ojos esmeralda que se quitó la capa de invisibilidad

\- Si, lo se… pero quería verlos de nuevo

\- Harry…

\- L-lo siento… - Murmuró el azabache, sintiendo de nuevo lágrimas caer de sus ojos - Es sólo que...siempre había querido verlos así, se ven tan felices…

\- Ellos fueron felices - Dijo el rubio, moviéndose incómodamente, no sabiendo qué hacer en esta situación - ...mira, te dejaré un rato, no hagas nada estúpido, volveré pronto sólo...no te muevas

Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Harry para no girar su vista al espejo, porque sabía que era sólo eso, un reflejo, tal vez fuera el deseo de su corazón, pero eso no quitaba que fuera algo que nunca podría ser, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños en un intento por controlar sus emociones, pero era muy doloroso el recordar que, por más que se esforzara, nunca podría tenerlos de vuelta. Vagamente escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no se molestó en mirar hacia arriba, temeroso de que Lowell fuera a burlarse de él. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando dos brazos lo envolvieron con firmeza y sentimiento, extrañamente el abrazo le recordó un poco a cómo se veía Lily abrazándolo, se sentía casi maternal. Una mano recorrió su cabello y debatió si así lo consolaría su madre cuando se sintiera triste, decidió que si, eso es lo que probablemente haría.

Sin darse cuenta cayó en una profunda inconsciencia.

\- Lowell, ayúdame a llevarlo de vuelta al cuarto común, creo que han sido unos días muy agitados

Lowell sólo asintió y ayudó a la albina a llevar a el chico de la cicatriz de rayo a la cama con la capa de invisibilidad como su disfraz. Al día siguiente, el espejo había desaparecido de la habitación.


	13. Capítulo 13: Consecuencias

**Capítulo 13: Consecuencias**

Ojos esmeralda veían hacia el cielo nublado sobre su cabeza, el siguiente partido de Quidditch era en dos días, pero ya no estaba tan nervioso como la primera vez, confiaba en sus habilidades plenamente, en cambio, se encontraba en un conflicto interno y ese era que no se sentía cómodo en Hogwarts o, más bien, no le gustaba cómo los alumnos de otras casas lo trataban y, en su situación, era entendible, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta lo que acababa de ocurrir hace una semana, de sólo pensar en ello le daba rabia.

Era tiempo libre para los alumnos de primer grado, Alessandra estaba en la biblioteca con Tina y Hermione con el objetivo de dar unos últimos toques a una tarea de Transfiguración y los demás del círculo de plata estaban dispersos por la escuela, Valeria y él habían estado practicando el último hechizo que habían aprendido durante Encantamientos, ya que su grupo de estudio no lo había podido repasar todavía, los profesores los estaban comenzando a cargar con más tarea como preparación para los exámenes que comenzaban a acercarse.

\- Creo que más bien necesitas mover la muñeca así ¿no?

\- Tina dijo que era mejor con este movimiento según le dijo Flitwick

\- Será cuestión de experimentar supongo - Suspiró la chica rubia antes de sentarse debajo de un árbol al borde del bosque Prohibido, imitándola, él se sentó a su lado, disfrutando de un poco de sombra tras haber estado practicando tanto no sólo hechizos de clases sino otros que el grupo de estudios había encontrado y compartido - Hace mucho que no podemos sentarnos a hablar como hace unos meses, siento que las casas sólo sirven para dividir a las personas

\- ¿Hm?

\- Si, tu sabes. Antes nos sentábamos, a veces con el resto de las chicas, y sólo… hablábamos, cuando volví a casa me di cuenta de cuánto cambiaron nuestras vidas

\- ...Comprendo, a veces despierto con miedo de que todo sea un sueño…

\- Si, lo se

El silencio era reconfortante, familiar, incluso un poco nostálgico, siendo de distintas casas sólo habían podido reunirse durante los estudios grupales y durante clases, lo mismo con Tina y Marya, incluso Alessandra había comenzado a quejarse bastante de no poder hablar tanto con sus amigas como solía hacerlo.

\- …¿Qué piensas de lo de la piedra?

\- No creo que sea buena idea seguir buscándola, aún si alguien la quisiera robar… - Admitió Harry sin dudar, algo le decía que sería peligroso y rara vez dudaba en los instintos que lo habían mantenido vivo durante tanto tiempo. - Tina dice que deberíamos decirle a algún profesor, pero Ale dice que probablemente no nos creerían a menos de que algo esté pasando en ese momento...casi no he podido hablar con Marya

\- No me sorprende, su casa es mucho más prejuiciosa que el resto cuando se trata de la rivalidad de casas, sin duda intentan que no te acerques mucho - Comentó la Hufflepuff con un suspiro - Debo decir, mi casa no es tan diferente, son demasiado sobreprotectores conmigo y… bueno, con todos los menores la verdad…

\- ...Lamento si te estoy causando problemas - Se disculpó el chico de ojos esmeralda, sin embargo, fue sorprendido por una risita de parte de Valeria

\- No seas tonto, no me causas ningún problema - Se rió ella, palmando un poco el hombro del chico - Si algo es un alivio para mi el poder hablar contigo, envidio a Ale - Volvió a reír, provocando que Harry también lo hiciera. Permanecieron así un rato en silencio antes de que ella se levantara, estirándose - Bueno, debo irme, le dije a Marya que le ayudaría un poco en pociones, nos vemos lugar, Har - Ella guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando al Slytherin sólo con sus pensamientos.

Viendo su reloj y notando que faltaban unos veinte minutos para la siguiente clase decidió levantarse, caminando hacia el castillo.

Su camino se vio interrumpido cuando tres alumnos, notablemente mayores que él, se interpusieron en su camino, inmediatamente mandando alarmas para todos los sentidos del heredero de Merlín, algo no estaba bien. No reconocía quienes eran, sólo que eran alumnos de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff, todos probablemente de quinto grado.

\- Ya era hora, Potter

\- ¿Qué quieren? - Preguntó el chico con precaución y un tinte de hostilidad, podía sentir amenaza de parte de ellos, peligro incluso, algo similar a cuando Dudley y sus 'amigos' decidían perseguirlo

\- Queremos que te alejes de nuestras casas - Dijo el Hufflepuff con sorprendente agresividad

\- …

\- ¿Qué pasó, Potter? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

\- No. Lo siento, pero no haré eso - Dijo el Slytherin con firmeza, sintiéndose enfadado de que quisieran alejarlo de sus amigas y amigos de otras casas que, debía admitir, no eran tantos como los de su propia casa, pero seguían siendo sus amigos. Su respuesta pareció no alegrar a los alumnos mayores, quienes apretaron sus varitas, el de Ravenclaw alzándola contra él.

\- **Stupefy - **Gruñó dicho Ravenclaw, fue lo último que Harry supo antes de que su mundo se tornase negro.

Al despertar del hechizo capaz de noquear a alguien se percató de que estaba en un salón en desuso, los alumnos mayores estaban hablando en la entrada, o, por lo que parecía, más bien peleando.

\- Creo que ya fuimos muy lejos - Dijo uno de ellos, pero no supo quien era - Me dijeron que sólo íbamos a amenazar cuanto mucho, no a usar hechizos contra él

\- ¿En serio creíste que nos haría caso? Es un Slytherin, no son de fiar, hay que enseñarle por medio de lecciones.

\- No voy a hacerlo, tal vez sea una serpiente ¡pero sigue siendo un niño!

\- ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte si tanto te molesta

Harry vio a la figura irse, los dos restantes asintieron entre sí antes de voltear hacia Harry, eran el león y el águila quienes se habían quedado, el hechicero de ojos esmeralda se levantó, listo. El tiempo pasó, pero no sabía cuánto había sido, todo su cuerpo ardía por los golpes que, si bien eran ocultos por sus prendas, seguro comenzarían a formar moretones si es que no uno que otro hueso roto, esperaba que no fuera así, esas normalmente tardaban más en curar.

\- Suerte en el partido, Potter, las águilas esperan que no vayas a 'accidentalmente' perder la Snitch - Dijo el Ravenclaw, Harry supo que no era un comentario, sino una advertencia

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que la chica Slytherin con la que tanto andas se sentiría mal . - Dijo el Gryffindor, haciendo hervir la sangre del niño-que-vivió, pero no dijo nada, sólo vio cómo los alumnos mayores se iban antes de levantarse, haciendo una mueca de dolor, había sentido peor con los Dursley, pero eso no significaba que le gustase dicho dolor punzante. Sabía por experiencia que su magia lo curaría.

Esperó un rato a que se alejaran antes de salir del salón, asegurándose de que los alumnos se hubieran ido, supo que tenía que estar en algún lado de las mazmorras, la temperatura se lo decía, caminando con el dolor siempre presente, susurró la contraseña para entrar a la sala común. Oyó un jadeo y sintió cómo alguien lo forzaba a sentarse, soltó un quejido de dolor.

\- Draco, ve por el profesor Snape, Lowell, ve con las chicas y diles que lo encontramos - Llamó una voz de chica, Harry alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Tracey, parecía aliviada de verlo, pero no podía pensar por qué - ¿Estás bien? - Susurró la chica, por lo que él estaba agradecido, podía sentir un dolor de cabeza comenzar a surgir.

\- Si ¿Por qué tan agitados? - Preguntó el pelinegro, intentando no mostrar dolor alguno, pero no logró engañar a su compañera de casa

\- ¿Por qué? Harry, nadie te había visto por una hora y alguien te intentó matar en noviembre ¡Estábamos preocupados!

\- L-lo siento - Murmuró el chico con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa antes de ver a las cuatro herederas de Hogwarts entrar al cuarto común de Slytherin, Valeria y Ale corriendo a donde él estaba, Valeria lo abrazó, pero la acción provocó que él soltase otro quejido, la chica de ojos verdes se alejó y Alessandra inmediatamente se puso a revisarlo por heridas, ella supo dónde buscar casi a simple vista. Tina se veía furiosa y Marya un poco más, haciéndole preguntarse qué las podría tener tan enojadas.

Honestamente eso era todo lo que recordaba, no sabía qué le enojaba más, que los alumnos le hubieran ordenado no estar con sus amigas o que amenazaran con lastimar a Alessandra.

\- Si sigues frunciendo el ceño te van a salir arrugas - Dijo una voz a su lado, asustándolo de lo metido en sus pensamientos que estaba

\- Draco, avisa cuando estés aquí, casi muero de un infarto

\- Eso hice, pero no me prestaste atención - Dijo el de ojos grises rodando los ojos - ¿Qué planeas?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Se te ve en los ojos, planeas hacer algo...probablemente acerca de los que te agredieron

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Valeria me comentó que una persona de su casa le confesó haber ayudado a los dos que te atacaron. Deberías decírselo a Ale. O aún mejor, a Snape.

\- Sabes que él me odia

\- Si te odiara no te habría dado pociones para recuperarte tan rápido

\- ¿Fue él?

\- Claro, ningun otro sería capaz de ese nivel de pociones todavía - Harry no se molestó en decir que tal vez Valeria o Marya podrían, se les daba muy bien eso...sobre todo a la Hufflepuff

\- ...Aún así, no planeaba nada

\- Bueno, más te vale hacerlo antes de que las chicas lo hagan

\- …¿De qué hablas ahora?

\- Ayer vi a Ale estar hablando con los Weasley, los gemelos, se veía fastidiada.

Eso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba saber, pero no podía molestarse con la chica por ser tanto protectora como rencorosa, lo que es más, estaba agradecido por que ella lo fuera. Draco se le quedó viendo un rato antes de levantarse, diciéndole que era hora de la cena, que ahí lo esperaba, el de ojos esmeralda asintió con una sonrisa y lo vio irse. No tardó mucho en seguirlo.

Mientras comía y hablaba con sus compañeros de Slytherin, Harry notó que Alessandra se deslizaba a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro, en la mesa de Gryffindor, los gemelos se sentaron. Algo habían hecho, pero no dijo nada sobre ello, Draco pareció percatarse también, porque sonrió de manera felina, como quien sabe un secreto que otros no.

Poco tiempo después dos personas se pararon, una de la casa escarlata y otra de la casa azul, fue tan rápido y repentino que muchas cabezas se voltearon hacia ellos, Harry los identificó como los chicos que lo habían acorralado una semana antes, pero sus apariencias eran completamente diferentes, tenían piel de color morado brillante y cabello amarillo. Se giró a Alessandra y notó que se veía sorprendida.

\- _Vaya, es una muy buena actriz, de no saber que tramaba algo me habría convencido - _ Pensó el chico antes de unirse a la silenciosa conversación de los Slytherin sobre los alumnos que fueron llevados a la enfermería para que se les quitara los colores de la piel. Nunca vio las sonrisas de Tina, Marya y Valeria.

Una vez terminaron y las serpientes caminaban de regreso a las mazmorras, él se acercó a Ale, quien se veía perdida en sus pensamientos, y la abrazó con un solo brazo. La chica se veía muy confundida.

\- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

\- Yo no hice nada…

\- No mientas Ale, Draco me dijo que estuviste hablando con Fred y George

\- Bueno, sí, hablé con ellos, pero nosotros no fuimos responsables por eso.

\- ¿No?

\- No, lo juro.

\- Entonces…¿Quién?

\- Yo que sé, pero me hubiera encantado hacer una broma de ese nivel

\- …Y…¿Qué es lo que ustedes tres tramaban?

\- …¿Quién dice que estoy planeando algo?

\- Alessandra, te conozco más que a mi mismo, se te nota que estabas planeando algo

\- Ok, si estoy tramando algo

\- ¿Me vas a decir qué?

\- No… pero sí te diré que es muy fácil entrar a las salas comunes de las otras casas. - Comentó la chica guiñando un ojo antes de adelantarse un poco, quedando hablando con Daphne y Tracey acerca de la tarea de pociones que era para mañana, dejando a un muy confundido Harry atrás.

Al día siguiente, Alessandra no estaba en el Gran Comedor, pero eso no era nuevo, la chica siempre evitaba estar ahí debido a las lechuzas que llegaban tan temprano, por ello, Harry no comió demasiado ya que la heredera no le estaría sirviendo hasta que comiera lo suficiente. No parecían haber problemas hasta que la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, el alumno de Gryffindor y el de Ravenclaw entraron con túnicas teñidas de rosa con corbatas verdes. McGonagall se levantó de su lugar y les quitó diez puntos a ambas casas por modificar el uniforme. Cabe decir, el humor de Harry mejoró y supo que, no importa lo que otros dijeran o hicieran, siempre podía contar con sus amigos.

Slytherin ganó el partido de Quidditch dos días después.


	14. Capítulo 14: Bosque prohibido, mundo

**Capítulo 14: Bosque prohibido, mundo perdido**

\- Harry, Hagrid tiene un dragón  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Eso es ilegal - Señaló el Slytherin al lado del heredero de Merlín - Y peligroso ¿Es que no vive en una casa de madera? - Preguntó, alzando la mirada de su libro con la ceja elegantemente arqueada, el gesto que todos relacionaban con la casa de la astucia  
\- ... Bueno, si, pero siempre fue el sueño de Hagrid tener uno, no pudimos decirle que no - Murmuró la chica con vergüenza - No pueden decirle a nadie, por favor - rogó Marya, Harry asintió reluctante, no quería estar en problemas en cualquier caso, Theo sin embargo no dijo nada.  
\- Está bien, aún así creo que deberíamos decirle a alguien... no es seguro que Hagrid tenga un dragón

Marya sonrió y fue a hablar con Valeria un rato, la Gryffindor y Hufflepuff eran muy cercanas debido a que las casas en sí eran muy unidas aunque la casa de los leones solía molestar a los tejones por ser la casa más 'débil'. Theo se levantó, libro bajo el brazo, y se fue del gran comedor hacia la biblioteca, tenía que avisar al resto de Slytherins y Harry llamaría mucho la atención. Sin duda la Gryffindor estaría enojada por delatarla, pero Slytherin era la casa de la preservación y con un dementor pondría a la escuela en peligro.

Ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no contar, no por la pelirroja, sino por su contraparte.

\- Desde que llegué a este lado del mundo he querido ver un dragón, por fin tengo la oportunidad  
\- Ale, no es por reventar tu burbuja, pero los dragones no son seres que quieras a menos que seas Hagrid - Suspiró Draco siguiéndola  
\- Si, son seres peligrosos - Le recordó Lowell  
\- Según he leído que no son muy inteligentes tampoco - Dijo Theo  
\- Ale, no creo que sea buena idea, Theo incluso dijo que son ilegales  
\- Está en un huevo, no puede hacer mucho, a parte, si recuerdas, tengo el Oculus Draco y Draconiano, no se que sean, pero suenan a dragón  
\- ¿Hablas Draconiano? - Preguntó Malfoy con genuina sorpresa  
\- ¿Hablar? Woah ¿puedo hablar con dragones? Este día es mejor por cada segundo que pasa  
\- Si puedes hablar con un dragón entonces ¿no significa que sí son inteligentes?

Y así es como terminaron en frente de la cabaña de Hagrid, la chica de ojos de lagarto se veía mucho más entusiasmada al sentir el calor que la choza desprendía, la misma energía que se le notaba cuando estaba frente al calor de la chimenea de la sala común. Estuvo a punto de tocar cuando oyeron voces adentro, guardando silencio prestaron atención a las voces de Marya, Ron, Hermione y Neville

\- ¿No es precioso?  
\- Er...si Hagrid, bellísimo  
\- ¿Mama?  
\- ¿Que hace un niñito aquí? - Susurró Alessandra antes de obtener miradas extrañas de los chicos de Slytherin, quienes decidieron ignorar la pregunta

La chica bufó y tocó a la puerta, esperando a que alguien contestara, Neville abrió la puerta nervioso antes de relajarse - Son Harry y los demás, Hagrid, falsa alarma

Harry fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Alessandra, Draco, Lowell y Theo, apenas habían entrado cuando un cuerpo se le lanzó encima a la heredera viperina, haciendo que ella se tambaleara para atrás y provocando que cayera sobre su trasero con un 'uff'

-¡Sálvenme, me quiere comer! - Gritó la heredera, agitando los brazos como si se ahogara antes de detenerse abruptamente al oír un ronroneo, miró hacia abajo y vió a un cuerpo negro escamoso, la cabeza apoyada sobre su vientre - er… esto no puede ser normal, ¿o sí? - Preguntó ella nerviosa al tiempo que movía una mano hacia una de las alas

\- Alessandra, no te muevas - Susurró Lowell frunciendo el ceño, pero era muy tarde, la chica ya estaba acariciando al dragón como si fuera un cachorro

\- Woah, siempre imaginé que las escamas de un dragón serían más ásperas, casi no se sienten separadas de la piel - murmuró ella con asombro, Marya y Harry suspiraron

\- Claro, tenías que ser tú la que amaría a un dragón como a un perro

\- Oh, lamento que el niño buscará una figura materna, seamos francos, soy la mejor para cuidar de un bebé de entre nosotros

\- Ale, no vas a cuidar de Norberto - declaró la Gryffindor

\- ¿Norberto? ¿En serio? Es un dragón, pónganle uno mejor

Alessandra clavó una mirada asesina en el medio gigante, quien la devolvió con el mismo fuego, pero ella no retrocedió, tomando al dragón en sus brazos de modo que pareciera una especie de peluche con la manera en que sus patas traseras y cola colgaban.

\- Alessandra, deja a el dragón

\- Pero Draco, mira, me ama - El dragón ronroneó de nuevo como si estuviera afirmando lo que ella decía. Alessandra volvió a mirar hacia el dragón y, para la sorpresa de todos, profirió el mismo sonido gutural que la cría, quien alzó la mirada y volvió a ronronear de una manera cariñosa, chocando la cabeza contra el pecho de la chica, quien sonrió - ¿Quién lo diría? En serio puedo hablar con los dragones

Claro, la chica terminó enamorándose de la criatura reptiliana al punto en que iba a cuidarlo cuando Hagrid no podía. Todo el que viera a la Slytherin cuidando del dragón estaría convencido de que sería una muy buena madre le mires por donde le mires, habían veces en las que Harry acompañaría a la heredera y lograría oír pedazos de una conversación a base de seseos, gruñidos, ronroneos y chasquidos como si Alessandra hablara con un niño pequeño debido al tono de voz Norberto, o Kin, como ella lo llamaba, supuso que tal vez podía entender un poco por su supuesta habilidad de Parsel, porque, hasta donde él sabía, él no hablaba draconiano.

Esta vez iban todas las herederas junto con Draco, Neville y él, ya habían pasado tres semanas aproximadamente y la chica de pelo plateado parecía estar de luto, pues mañana sería el día en que se llevarían al dragón a una reserva, Tina, Valeria y Neville iban a medirlo a ver de qué tamaño debían hacer la caja en que lo llevarían, entraron al bosque prohibido buscando al dragón que ya era del tamaño de un perro mediano.

\- ¿Kin? ¿Dónde estás? - Llamó la Slytherin, pero el dragón no vino

\- Tal vez esté jugando por ahí - Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño

\- No, Kin siempre viene cuando lo llamo, incluso cuando está jugando

\- Tal vez solo está cansado - Intentó calmarla Tina, la chica viperina se veía muy preocupada, a simple vista se notaba una cierta ansiedad

\- Vamos a separarnos entonces - Aportó Valeria - Si nos dividimos en equipos podemos encontrar - Solo así se calmó la Slytherin

\- Sí….sí, tienes razón

\- ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Alguien sabe lanzar chispas Rojas? - Preguntó Tina, Harry asintió al igual que Draco - Ale, tú ve con Vale, Draco y Harry. Marya, Neville y yo somos el otro grupo, si encuentran a Norberto

\- Kin

\- Bien, si encuentran a Kin lancen las chispas para ir hacia donde sea que estén

\- Ok, si no lo encontramos le diremos a Hagrid ¿Te parece, Ale? - Preguntó Harry, a lo que la chica movió la cabeza para decir que sí

Se separaron, caminando por los distintos senderos del bosque prohibido , no queriendo arriesgar el perderse entre la maleza y los árboles. Fue el grupo de Tina que halló algo primero, un grupo de unicornios que parecía afligido pero no agresivo, al menos no con ellos, las bellas criaturas de melena blanca parecían brillar aún en la noche.

Claro, el grupo en el que Harry estaba no encontró lo mismo.

Todos se detuvieron cuando vieron algo plateado brillar entre la maleza, Valeria se acercó y cautelosamente inspeccionó el líquido viscoso con coloración del brillo de la luna misma, su expresión de confusión se tornó en una de sorpresa para después volverse una expresión de enojo - Es sangre de unicornio - Anunció, levantándose - Algo está lastimando unicornios

\- No es por sea aguafiestas ni llevar la contraria, pero ¿no es peligroso que busquemos algo que lastimó a un unicornio de todas las criaturas en el bosque? - Preguntó el Slytherin rubio con ojos levemente agrandados

\- Kin puede haberse peleado con uno, no significa nada, vamos - dijo, o más bien ordenó, la muchacha de cabello plateado, Harry caminando directamente tras ella con Valeria un poco más atrás tras recolectar un poco de sangre plateada en un frasco, Draco vio a la dirección en la que sus amigos caminaban y soltó un largo suspiro

\- Mi padre oirá de esto. - Murmuró bajo su aliento antes de correr tras el resto

Los ojos de Valeria se movían de un lado al otro con curiosidad jurando oír la maleza moverse de una manera que el viento no podía, causando escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, tomó una bocanada de aire y puso atención a sus alrededores, algo había aquí, puede que no pudiera sentir magia oscura de la manera en que Tina podía, pero eso no quitaba el sentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando en ese bosque.

Un rugido resonó por el bosque, asustando a el grupo antes de oír un golpe sordo, Alessandra fue la primera en moverse, corriendo en dirección del golpe, temiendo que el segundo grupo se hubiera metido en problemas con algún animal mágico.

Harry se descongeló, llamando la atención de la Hufflepuff y el Malfoy, Draco corrió tras la chica y Harry junto con Valeria sacaron sus varitas antes de perseguirlos, esquivando árboles y figuras en la oscuridad que no parecían ser amigables.

La escena frente a ellos los hizo arrepentirse de entrar al bosque en primer lugar, tres figuras estaban de pie además de el grupo de Slytherins y Hufflepuff, una era una criatura cubierta por un manto negro) de apariencia humana, otra era de pelaje brillante y pequeña pero que honestamente parecía ser un caballo de no ser por su cuerno en la cabeza y las alas que salían de su espalda, por último un enorme bestia separaba a los dos primeros, una que conocían muy bien, un canino de tres cabezas que gruñía con ferocidad, pero había algo diferente, pues este Cerberus se veía más diabólico con cuernos en cada cabeza y acentuaciones rojas en su negro pelaje, la figura humana pareció sentir la presencia de los preadolescentes, pues se dio la media vuelta y se le quedó viendo al mago de ojos esmeralda.

Y Harry lo sintió.

Un inmenso dolor comenzó a palpitar en su frente, justo donde la cicatriz de relámpago estaba ubicada, cayó al suelo producto del dolor, apenas siendo sostenido por Valeria, quien hizo lo que pudo para mantenerlo en pie, agujas penetraban su mente una y otra vez, incesantes en la continua tortura que le causaban, un alarido salió de su garganta, provocando una cadena de reacciones.

Alessandra y Draco sacaron sus varitas, pronunciando cualquier hechizo que les viniera a la mente, pero la criatura las repelía todas y cada una de ellas, por detrás de la figura el Cerberus lanzó un zarpazo, por poco alcanzando a la criatura de apariencia humana quien pareció teletransportarse a otro lado, justo detrás de la heredera de Slytherin lanzando un hechizo de un enfermizo color verde que la alcanzó justo en el centro de la espalda, Draco a duras penas logrando evadir el mismo hechizo.

La chica cayó al suelo y la criatura estuvo a punto de lanzar el hechizo desconocido de nuevo cuando dos criaturas surgieron del bosque, un león y un centauro, provocando la huida de la figura.

El león que, honestamente, era un poco más grande que uno normal, volvió a desaparecer entre la maleza tras rugir, el centauro, sin embargo, se detuvo, seguido de otros dos que llegaron a la ayuda de los jóvenes y criaturas mágicas, cargados por arcos y espadas en caso de una pelea. Cuando Valeria vio a sus alrededores se percató de que él Cerberus había desaparecido también, dejando al pequeño alicornio al cuidado de los hombres mitad caballo.

Lo último que supo antes de perder la conciencia era que algo se deslizó hacia la heredera caída al tiempo que las voces conocidas gritaban sus nombres.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Harry!

\- ¡Draco! ¡Ale!

Marya, Tina y Neville se bajaron del lomo de los unicornios, quienes desaparecieron entre el foliaje como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. El trío corrió en dirección de los centauros que cargaban a los inconscientes en sus brazos antes de hacer una seña a los que corrían, indicando que querían que los siguieran, Tina trago duro y asintió, haciendo un ademán para que Marya la siguiera, Neville se vio inseguro de seguir a las criaturas mágicas, pero avanzó, la cabeza baja para que no se sintieran ofendidos.

\- Hija de iustus, hija de Fortem, no tengan miedo, somos aliados suyos

\- Err, lamento si tengo miedo de un hombre mitad caballo… O un caballo mitad hombre… O un...errr

\- Centauro está bien - Dijo el aparente líder de el pequeño grupo

\- Tina, tranquila, están ayudándolos… ¿Qué era ese monstruo?

\- Alguien que cometió un pecado

\- Un… ¿Pecado? - Preguntó la Ravenclaw antes de que sus ojos vieran un unicornio en el suelo, pero ya no era ni majestuoso ni elegante, su pelaje blanco estaba sucio por la tierra en la que estaba, sus ojos eran cristalinos y estaba completamente quieto - ¿Lo mató?

\- No solo eso, debió querer beber su sangre… - El centauro asintió ante las observaciones de las chicas

\- Así es - Murmuró - Pero ya no teman, no volverá al bosque en la proximidad

\- Yo empiezo a dudar sobre si volver o no en la proximidad - suspiro la de ojos heterocromáticos, a lo que Marya estaba de acuerdo, uno de los centauros se separó, anunciando que avisaría a algún profesor que ellos cuidarían de los chicos por hoy y que estarían bien para las clases

El silencio se prolongó cuando entraron a un claro, distintos centauros estaba ahí, los más pequeños jugando mientras que los mayores veían las estrellas con total atención, susurrando entre ellos con algo similar a sorpresa o admiración, el centauro que las trajo, que habían oído se llamaba Firenze, llamó la atención de los demás, quienes, por un segundo parecieron a punto de reclamar sobre llevar tantas personas sobre sus lomos, pero se detuvieron, examinando a los herederos de casas nobles y antiguas con curiosidad poco característica de su especie a no ser que se hablase de las estrellas y sus secretos.

\- Hijos de Reyes ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó uno que se veía más musculoso que los demás, su presencia en sí era más poderosa que las de los centauros que las rodeaban

\- He de decir que no sé por qué nos llaman hijos de Reyes, pero no importa, estamos aquí porque nuestros amigos fueron atacados, Firenze asegura que podrán ayudarnos

Esas palabras accionaron a las criaturas que, extrañamente, eran todos machos. Camas de césped fueron hechas por arte de magia y las cuatro personas fueron recostadas en ellas, dejando a los herederos de las casas de Longbottom, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de pie, el primero fruncía el ceño y hacía una mueca, queriendo recordar algo desde el momento en que oyó como las bestias mágicas las llamaban pero sin poder recordar.

Decidiendo que no podían hacer más, los tres fueron a distraer sus mentes entreteniéndose al ver a los pequeños centauros jugar, Tina se veía muy preocupada, Alessandra estaba muy pálida, más de lo normal, y su piel estaba horriblemente fría, no sabía qué había transcurrido en su ausencia, pero esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

Marya jugaba con uno de los pequeños mitad caballo a la vez que estaba metida en sus pensamientos mientras que Neville admiraba las bellas plantas ocultas en medio del bosque prohibido, un centauro volvió a aparecer, diciendo que Snape había sido informado de lo sucedido y que le había dicho que "Se aseguraran de que volvieran al día siguiente"

\- ¿Firenze? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - preguntó la de la casa de los cuervos, el centauro, que había ido a recibir a su compañero, asintió, haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados de los demás él habló

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Qué se traen los demás con mis amigos? Hasta donde sabía los centauros detestaban interactuar con hechiceros y todos, aunque jóvenes, los somos

\- Pero son algo más - Fue la primera respuesta que dio, se detuvo, mirando al cielo - Hace mucho ellos también fueron algo más

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Hablas de los fundadores? - Preguntó ella de inmediato, siendo eso lo único que unía a sus amigas en la sangre, pero Firenze negó con la cabeza

\- Ellos fueron algo más, pero no tanto. No, hablo de antes, del mundo que cuentan las estrellas

\- ¿Y qué cuentan? ¿De qué mundo hablan?

\- El nombre de ese mundo lleva mucho tiempo perdido entre las tinieblas, un mundo donde el invierno fue eterno y dejó de serlo, donde los sátiros y centauros podían correr y convivir con otros seres, el mundo que cayó y renació.

\- No haces mucho sentido

\- ¿No hago sentido? Será más bien que tú no entiendes el mío… - bajó la cabeza - Que raro, Regulus Leo está brillando más que de costumbre..escucha, heredera, hija de iustus, la dama destino tiene uno preparado para ustedes

\- Con los imanes de peligro que tengo como amigos no me sorprende

\- Que raro que pienses así. Si alguno llegase a necesitar nuestra ayuda pueden llamarnos, no dudaremos en acudir a ustedes.

Tina sonrió y asintió, pero sentía que había algo que el centauro no le contaba sobre este mundo perdido, el hombre mitad caballo siguió caminando, dejándola atrás en lo que él iba a revisar cómo estaban los unicornios, un maullido la despertó de su estupor, provocando que ella viese hacia el suelo, donde un gato mitad negro mitad anaranjado la estaba viendo atentamente

\- ¿Heathcliff? ¿Qué haces aquí amiga? - Preguntó ella antes de ver hacia dónde sus amigos descansaban - Harry debería estar por allá si es lo que buscas - murmuró, la felina ronroneó mientras se restregaba contra la pierna de la chica antes de ir corriendo hacia las camas de césped. Ella podía jurar que la gatita podía entender cada una de sus palabras.

Entre la noche, cuando todos dormían, los ojos de Firenze brillaron con la luz de las estrellas y los planetas - Buena suerte, hijos del mundo perdido, los planetas han sido leídos equivocadamente ya muchas veces en el pasado, esperemos que esta sea una de esas veces...

**Y los dejo con cada vez más misterios (lo sé, soy mala) no se preocupen, planeo explicar todo tarde o temprano… Más tarde que temprano, pero tenía que tirar un par de pistas, porque, en su momento ¡el Fanfiction se volverá un crossover! No diré con qué serie/película, para eso ya puse muchas pistas por ahora, pero no salió de la nada, Tina y yo llevamos siglos debatiendo el cómo presentar el inicio del crossover y, por fin, me siento satisfecha con el resultado.**

**Por cierto, nos acercamos ya al final de la primera parte de Las Herederas de Hogwarts, muero por iniciar el segundo, quedarán en shock por lo que planeo hacer X3!**

**Los dejo para que mueran de la curiosidad por saber qué pasó con...bueno, todo XD**


	15. Capítulo 15: Valentía contra razón

**Capítulo 15: Valentía contra razón **

El tiempo pasó y el final de clases se acercó más y más hasta llegar los exámenes, claro, esto significaba que el grupo dejó de buscar sobre la piedra y de investigar nuevos hechizos para enfocarse en clases de repaso muy intensas. Para cuando terminaron sus exámenes, ninguno del grupo estaba interesado en seguir su investigación.

O eso creyeron.

Ojos tintados heterocromaticamente se abrieron al oír pasos y el leve chillido de una puerta abriéndose, oculta por las cortinas de su cama, estiró una mano hacia un pendiente en su cuello y le transmitió su magia a través de sus dedos al tocar el dije y abrió la cortina cuando sintió el collar moldearse y transformarse. Con la varita anormal en sus manos, saltó y se detuvo frente a la sombra en plena oscuridad.

\- ¿T-Tina? ¿Qué es eso? - Eso despertó a Tina de su estupor, jalando el cetro de Ravenclaw a su costado  
\- ¡'Mione! Lo siento, me asustaste  
\- Lo siento - Murmuró ella con la respiración agitada  
\- ¿Que te trae a mi nido? - dijo la heredera de Ravenclaw  
\- Es Marya  
\- Sabes, si está afuera explorando de nuevo deberías dejarla, se aburrirá tarde o temprano  
\- No es eso. Fue al tercer piso - Dijo ella con urgencia - Ella y Ron subieron, estoy segura de que a intentar pasar al perro, eso fue lo que me dijeron los gemelos  
\- Maldición, ¿es que no puede hacer caso?

Tina tomó su varita normal de su mesa de noche y salió seguida guiada por la inteligente leona, Valeria y Neville se les unieron a medio camino, siendo que el tímido Gryffindor había ido por ella, lo malo era que no sabían la contraseña de Slytherin porque la acababan de cambiar hace unos días y, por ello, no podían avisar a la casa de plata de lo ocurrido. Su suerte, sin embargo, fue tal que encontraron a la heredera con Draco y Lowell tras ella.

\- Oigan, Marya...  
\- Ya lo sé - bufó la chica, visiblemente molesta - Harry me avisó que la había visto y temía lo peor, iba a ir con él, pero tuve que decirle a Snape primero para que avisara a los profesores, Harry debe estar con ellos.  
\- Vamos - Dijo Lowell con seriedad, todos asintieron.

Mientras las tres herederas caminaban preocupadas con sus amigos, un Slytherin y dos Gryffindor se encontraban en el tercer piso, un arpa había sido hechizada para tocar música, así que Fluffy estaba dormido, la trampilla a su lado estaba completamente abierta, Marya se asomó al igual que el pelirrojo a su lado mientras Harry, con los brazos cruzados, los miraba parado a su lado, aunque tenía su varita en la mano.

\- Te lo dije, alguien iba a robar la piedra, Harry  
\- Tal vez, pero no por eso debiste venir, somos de primer grado por el amor de Dios, debiste avisar a un profesor  
\- Pero Ron dijo...  
\- Vamos Harry, la piedra filosofal está en peligro, Marya sólo quería ayudar  
\- Hay mil maneras de ayudar en lugar de saltar al peligro, van a esperar aqui hasta que ellos lleguen  
\- ¡Será muy tarde para ese entonces!

Harry cerró los ojos, dejando en claro que no iba a seguir discutiendo ni un minuto más, Marya suspiró, parándose y dando un paso atrás

\- Está bien - susurró con un tono de derrote - Vámonos, tienes razón  
\- ¿No está muy callado? - Llamó Ron al levantar la cabeza  
\- ...El arpa

Un gruñido sonó a su lado, vieron a Fluffy comenzar a moverse, la nariz húmeda de cada cabeza comenzar a temblar un poco, señal de que el gran perro de tres cabezas estaba despertando

\- No puede... salten - Dijo Harry, vencer a un troll era una cosa, pero el perro se notaba más inteligente, más fiero y peligroso que la bestia que había vencido junto con sus amigas

Uno a uno pasaron por la trampilla justo al momento en que la puerta del tercer piso se abrió, los siete adolescentes se notaban agitados e incluso asustados al ver al Cerberus gruñir y levantarse, pero tenían que ayudar a sus amigos.

\- No tenemos un instrumento  
\- ¿Que haremos ahora?  
\- ...Tengo una idea, Vale, cubreme con Oculus Pax en caso de que algo vaya a salir mal  
\- ¿Salir mal? ¿Que podría salir mal? - Preguntó la Hufflepuff asustada al ver a Ale dar un paso al frente

El Cerberus gruñó y corrió hacia ellos a la vez que Ale sacó del guardapelo de Slytherin algo, transmitió magia por los dedos y si cetro apareció en su mano, el orbe dentro de la luna brillo antes de invocar algo redondo

\- ¿Eso es una...?

Alessandra no se detuvo y lanzó la pelota al aire antes de golpearla con el cetro, una se volvieron tres y se esparcieron por la sala, Fluffy se vio confundido antes de ladrar e ir por una de las pelotas, trayéndolas de regreso a Alessandra agachando la cabeza en señal de sumisión, sin perder tiempo, la chica alcanzó con una mano y frotó la quijada del gran canino.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos la respuesta del Cancerbero y aún más cuando este se tiró de panza.

\- ¿A-Alessandra?  
\- ¿aja?  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- Lo distraigo, Baka - La peliplata comenzó a rascar el estómago descubierto del perro con afecto como si fuera cosa de todos los días, aunque claro, ella era la chica que había cuidado de un dragón hasta su misteriosa desaparición y había conocido a los centauros con tanta calma.

No esperaron más y cambiaron hacia la trampilla con cuidado de no alertar al gran perro de tres cabezas, oyeron a Alessandra susurrarle cosas tiernas al can y no fue hasta que todos habían saltado por la trampilla que ella se despidió del canino.

\- Vamos Harry, eres el mejor en una escoba  
\- No Marya, antes fue obligatorio, pero no pienso seguir adelante con esto, escuché a Alessandra, los demás deben estar en camino

Harry no entró en la habitación, quedándose de brazos cruzados observando al dúo de Gryffindors, estaba muy cansado como para seguir discutiendo.

\- ¡Marya Cigrod Gryffindor! ¡Ven aquí en este instante! - Alessandra efectivamente llegó corriendo, el resto a sus espaldas al tiempo que la seguían - ¡Te lo dije un millón de malditas veces, por Merlín ¿Es que no me puedes hacer caso aunque sea una sola vez?!  
\- ¡Pero la piedra!  
\- ¿La piedra? ¿¡La piedra?! ¿¡Sabes la cantidad de personas de las cuales arriesgas la vida al venir aquí?!  
\- Alessandra, deja ya, gritar no servirá de nada... - Murmuró Valeria, interponiéndose entre las herederas de casas opuestas - Estoy segura de que ella se arrepiente, no hace falta el gritar

La Slytherin pareció estar por decir algo antes de sacudir la cabeza - Vámonos, ya avisé a los profesores - Dijo en un tono de voz que denotaba el fastidio que ella sentía ante la situación. Para su sorpresa, sólo Lowell y Draco la siguieron, al ver a los demás, se dio cuenta que veían hacia el interior de la habitación - Creí que habíamos quedado de que no seguiríamos

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- Vamos Tina, tú tienes el sentido común para saber cuándo hay que retirarnos

\- ¿Entonces por qué practicamos tanto? - Preguntó la Gryffindor, haciendo suspirar a la Slytherin

\- ¡Para saber protegernos! ¡No para perseguir mortifagos!

\- Lo siento, no puedo dejar que Voldemort se siga acercando a la piedra

\- ¡Pero no lo está! ¿¡No lo entienden?! - Alessandra se notaba desesperada

\- Tu no sabes eso

\- No te preocupes Ale, si quieres nosotras nos quedamos - dijo la Hufflepuff

\- Yo también, memoricé las posibles pruebas que acordamos podían haber, podré ayudar - Dijo Hermione

\- Están yendo hacia una muerte segura - Dijo Draco con calma

\- ¿Saben qué? Está bien, ustedes vayan, no arriesgaré a mis serpientes a esta estupidez cuando digo la verdad - dijo la chica de las serpientes - Lowell, Draco, Harry, vamos - Ambos rubios de la casa de las serpientes fueron con ella, aunque Draco se veía fastidiado con lo que ocurría...pero Harry no se movió - ¿Harry?

\- Le prometí a Marya que no seguiría hasta que el resto llegara

Harry se sintió culpable al ver la mirada que surco los ojos rojos de la chica por unos segundos, como si se sintiera traicionada, pero no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, la mirada baja.

\- Es cierto lo que dicen… - comenzó la chica de ojos negros, viendo a el trío de serpientes retirarse. - Las serpientes siempre te apuñalaran cuando les des la espalda

\- Marya, eso es suficiente - Regaño la Hufflepuff, lo último que necesitaban era este drama - Solo me estoy quedando porque muchos lo están haciendo, no para antagonizar a nadie

\- Creo que olvidas que yo también soy una serpiente

\- Si Harry, pero eres parte tejón ¿no recuerdas?

Algunos rieron con nerviosismo al tiempo que Tina se quedaba viendo al punto en donde Alessandra y los demás habían desaparecido en la oscuridad, había sido por un momento breve, pero podía jurar que vio a la menor de las chicas cojear… Probablemente su imaginación.

Sin delegar la misión que se habían asignado a sí mismos, la Hufflepuff, la Ravenclaw, el Slytherin y los Gryffindor avanzaron, cruzando sin problemas la prueba de las llaves aladas, sólo para encontrarse con un juego de ajedrez gigante. Aquí Hermione no pudo evitar verse un tanto sorprendida.

\- Hay una prueba por profesor como predijimos, Sprout, Flitwick con Hooch, McGonagall, incluso de parte de Hagrid ¡Tenías razón Tina!

\- Er, te equivocas, no fui yo la que propuso eso…

\- Entonces fue…

\- Debió haber sido

\- ¿De qué hablan? - Preguntó Harry al tiempo que Tina encendía su Omnes Oculus, colores tomaron el lugar de las piezas de ajedrez, mostrándole con precisión qué tipo de hechizos eran ocultos en ellas, fue la inteligente Gryffindor quien contestó

\- Tina y yo estuvimos pensando en qué otro tipo de pruebas podían haber aquí, Alessandra vino a nosotras con la teoría de que cada profesor con quien tuvimos clase debió poner una prueba cada quien… - Aquí ella se vio algo incómoda - Incluso ha podido predecir las pruebas hasta ahora

\- ¿En serio?

\- Lo tengo. - Anunció la heredera, sus ojos de dos colores examinando el tablero - La magia de las piezas está hecha para que, quien pise el tablero, deba enfrentarse contra las piezas del otro color

\- Que bien, Ron es muy bueno en este juego

\- Claro, yo-

\- ALTO - Dijo la Ravenclaw - No es necesario jugarlo

\- Pero dijiste que…

\- Si, lo se, pero hay un camino de espacios que no activan trampas, ya saben, en caso de que un profesor quisiera pasar al otro lado

Para demostrarlo se paró en un cuadro blanco, las piezas no reaccionaron. Con cuidado fueron cruzando cuando Neville, sintiéndose algo nervioso por lo que sucedía, se tropezó, cayendo sobre uno de los cuadros negros al lado del cuadro en el que estaba, las piezas se activaron, formando una barrera justo frente a Tina

\- L-lo siento…

\- No te preocupes Nev, ya creía yo que era demasiado fácil… pero ya saben que estábamos haciendo trampa

\- No podemos perder tiempo

\- ...Prepárense para correr, intentaré desactivarlos, pero sólo podré hacerlo por unos segundos - Las piezas se acercaron - Tina, dime dónde está la fuente principal de magia

Tina vio a su alrededor, pero su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, esta habilidad le quitaba demasiada magia. Valeria activó su Oculux Pax en cuanto vio a Tina apuntar al Rey negro antes de que Neville, quien se había levantado, la tuviese que ayudar para evitar que la Ravenclaw cayese por cansancio, seguía consciente, pero sudaba por el estrés que sus ojos mágicos le provocaban a su núcleo, Valeria enfocó su poder mágico en sus ojos, haciendo que el rey fuera paralizado, Marya tuvo que sujetarla también en cuanto cayó inconsciente.

\- ¡Corran! Nosotros cuidaremos de ellas

Hermione, Ron y Harry corrieron cuán rápido pudieron, pero en cuanto Hermione y Harry cruzaron la última fila de cuadros, las piezas se reactivaron, bajando sus armas y evitando el paso al pelirrojo. La Granger y el Potter se voltearon para intentar ayudarlo, pero el Weasley negó con la cabeza, entendiendo el gesto sin problemas, la pareja corrió hacia la salida de la habitación, respirando de manera agitada.

-No puedo creerlo…¿Cómo pudimos perder a todos en un sólo cuarto?

\- Ese era el punto de las pruebas, detenernos, probablemente vayan a llevar a las chicas a la enfermería, va… - Harry se quedó callado al ver un cuerpo de un troll en el suelo, inmóvil y el suelo lleno de marcas negras y residuo mágico que se sentía incluso ahora. - El troll es de Quirrell

\- Harry… Hasta ahora todo es igual a como Ale lo predijo...demasiado parecido…

\- Bueno...Ale siempre fue buena sacando información a otros

\- Si, lo sé, pero no a este grado, el siguiente cuarto es un acertijo de pociones por Snape según ella, hay 7 botellas, 3 son veneno, 2 son vino, una lleva a la persona a salvo adelante, y otra a salvo atrás por el fuego púrpura, sea lo que eso signifique...

Y, efectivamente, ahí estaban, siete botellas estaban puestas en una sola línea con una inscripción debajo de esta:

_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,  
Dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentre,  
Una entre nosotras siete te dejara adelantarte,  
Otra llevará el que lo beba para atrás,  
Dos contienen solo vino de ortiga,  
Tres son mortales, esperando escondidas en la fila.  
Elige, a menos que prefiera quedarte para siempre,  
Para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:  
Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre  
Encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;  
Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres  
Moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;  
Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el  
Enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;  
Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas  
Una vez que las pruebes aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

Fuego morado se alzó de un lado de la habitación mientras que una muralla de fuego completamente negro se alzó del otro lado, bloqueando el paso de ida y de regreso.

-Harry, esto...esto no es posible… ¿Cómo supo ella que…?

\- Será cuestión de preguntarle

\- ¡pero es imposible que hubiera podido predecir tanto!

\- Hermione, hay que apurarnos…

El moreno se notaba estresado, por lo que la castaña decido darle su espacio antes de ponerse a buscar la botella correcta usando el acertijo, lo que dejó al Niño-que-vivió en sus propios pensamientos, la habitación anterior le había hecho reaccionar… era eso de lo que la Slytherin les advertía, tenía razón, pero ahora era muy tarde para volver, después de lo que pasó, el esfuerzo de sus amigas no sería en vano.

-Solo hay suficiente para uno… Quirrell debe haber bebido el resto… Bebe tú lo que queda

\- ¿Qué? Pero si eres tú la que lo resolvió

\- Tal vez, pero no podría ir en contra de otro mago

\- No digas eso, eres fuerte

\- No Harry, soy inteligente, es diferente. Tú eres mejor en hechizos que yo, debes ir. Aquí esperaré, no te preocupes

El hechicero de ojos esmeralda estuvo por decir algo cuando cerró la boca una vez más, sabía que la chica tenía razón… Tomó el frasco en sus manos, suspirando

-Está bien…

\- Ten cuidado Harry, de ser posible intenta evitar pelear contra él directamente

Sin más el Slytherin tomó la poción, sintiendo algo frío cubrir su cuerpo, mentiría si dijese que no tenía miedo, pero sentía que era su responsabilidad ahora el terminar lo que Marya había comenzado. No esperó más, temeroso de que el efecto no durase, cruzó el fuego violeta.

No se dio cuenta cuándo cerró los ojos, pero, al abrirlos, lo pudo ver… Quirrell estaba de pie frente al espejo de Oesed.


	16. Capítulo 16: La voz de un pasado

**Capítulo 16: La voz de un pasado**

\- Potter, pero que sorpresa - Habló el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras con una voz que sonaba extrañamente débil, Harry supuso que se debía a Voldemort, pero, al no saber cómo Voldemort podía estar vivo, no estaba seguro. - Debo admitir, no eras tu a quien esperaba bajase hasta aquí, sobre todo considerando de que eres una de… las pequeñas estrellas de Slytherin

\- De qué casa vengo, no importa, de todas maneras evitaré que te lleves la piedra - Claro, más fácil decir que hacer, pero eso no quitaba que intentaría defender el medio por el que Voldemort podía volver

\- ...Me decepcionas Potter, honestamente creí que serías diferente a la casa de los leones, tienes tanto potencial… aunque, viendo que tus padres eran de Gryffindor, debí haberlo esperado… es una lástima

\- No me importa lo que pienses de mí - gruñó un poco el menor - ¿Dónde está él?

\- ¿Él? ¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? - Harry estuvo apunto de gritarle que no se hiciera el inocente cuando Quirrell rió de una manera casi...desquiciada… - ¿Era tan obvio? Dime muchacho ¿Cómo sabes que sirvo al Señor Tenebroso? - El menor no le respondió - ¿Fue la Gryffindor? ¿La Hufflepuff? ¿La Ravenclaw? ¿No? - Una fría sonrisa apareció en el rostro del profesor - ¿O fue acaso la Slytherin? - el niño-que-vivió supuso que hizo algún gesto, porque el del turbante rió una vez más - Claro, esa chica… parece saber más de lo que le concierne, incluso sobrevivió… le sería muy útil a mi señor, después de todo… la abandonaron ¿no es así?

El de ojos esmeralda no pudo evitar tensarse con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose cómo es que el otro pudo saber aquello cuando literalmente había ocurrido hace no más de una hora, el pensar en Alessandra de una manera tan… desesperada… ¿Habían sido ellos quienes, cuando supuestamente eran amigos, le habían dado la espalda a sus advertencias? Aún así, Marya había tenido razón pero… ¿Por qué es que Quirrell seguía aquí si tenía todo ese tiempo para conseguir la piedra?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- ...Verás, Potter, la Legilimancia es un arte muy preciado en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, no importa que tan débil sea… pero no, esa no es la razón, por algún motivo no puedo leer tus pensamientos… no, es otra cosa, la chica no se hubiera detenido hasta asegurarse de que estuvieras a salvo, eso todos lo notamos, se preocupaba más por ti que por el resto… y, aún así ¿no está aquí? Increíble, debieron hacer algo para que decidiera no venir… - El profesor chasqueó los dedos, provocando que sogas surgieran del aire y se amarrasen alrededor del último de la noble casa de Potter - ahora, basta de conversaciones, espera ahí en lo que averiguo cómo encontrar la piedra, este espejo debe ser la llave… - Los segundos pasaban y la expresión del traidor parecía más frustrada y atemorizada

\- _Vamos Harry, piensa - _Una voz resonó en su cabeza, una voz vagamente familiar que parecía brindarle fuerzas _\- ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en estos momentos? _

_\- Proteger la piedra, encontrarla _\- Pensó el hechicero sin prestarle atención a lo extraño que era el oír voces tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico _\- El espejo… Debo ver en el espejo, me mostrará cómo encontrarlo_

_\- Muy bien, cachorro, se paciente, espera el momento…_

Y la voz desapareció, pero no con ella la nueva valentía en la noble alma del hechicero de Slytherin, observó cómo Quirrell le daba vueltas al espejo, murmurando en un vano intento de encontrar una solución al acertijo imposible frente a él

\- No entiendo, me veo entregando la piedra a mi señor, pero no me dice dónde está ¿Qué debo hacer? Señor, pido su ayuda - Harry vio a su alrededor alarmado ¡¿Estaba ahí?!

\- El muchacho, utiliza al muchacho - Susurró una voz extrañamente viperina que parecía venir de Quirrell

-Claro… Potter, ven aquí - Con otro chasquido, las cuerdas cayeron al suelo al tiempo que el menor se levantaba lentamente antes de acercarse al espejo

\- _Miente cachorro, algo creíble pero no la verdad_ \- Susurró la vo_z_ de hace unos minutos cuando se acercó - _No será capaz de decir si es verdad o mentira _

Harry cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos y ver hacia el espejo.

Y casi deja salir un jadeo al ver lo que ahí había.

Sus padres ya no estaban detrás suyo como la última vez que se había visto en el espejo, estaba él, pero no era él, sino una versión mayor, con la misma tez pálida y unos brillantes ojos verdes que se volvían de un dorado fundido antes de cambiar a su color natural, le recordaba un poco a cuando Alessandra se enojaba. Su otro yo era más alto y se portaba a sí mismo con una elegancia sobrenatural.

Detrás suyo cuatro figuras más estaban, pero sus apariencias cambian de manera continua, una era una mujer con un largo cabello rojo trenzado que le llegaba a los omóplatos y ojos negros como la noche misma, era Marya, supuso, pero su apariencia se volvía la de una chica de su edad con cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Otra era una rubia con ojos verdes como un campo, tenía que ser Valeria, pues el brillo en sus ojos era familiar, su apariencia se volvía aquella de una mujer muy parecida a la castaña de ojos verdes sólo que mayor y con ojos azules.

La tercera supo por los ojos que debía ser Tina, después de todo sólo sabía de una persona que tenía ese par de ojos heterocromáticos, su figura se volvía borrosa, cambiando por la de un hombre de cabello negro con ojos marrones, cuando el cambio a hombre ocurría, este estaba viendo hacia la última figura con algo de rencor y respeto a la vez.

La última figura era Alessandra, su cabello plateado fluía de manera natural y sus ojos rojos no tenían ni un rastro de decepción o sentimiento de traición, sino de orgullo al ver a el otro Harry, habían dos plumas detrás de su oreja, ella no cambiaba de forma, pero si fijaba mucho la atención en ella veía una figura sobreponerse con la de ella, un muchacho rubio con ojos azules que sonreía de una manera que inspiraba confianza.

\- _¿Quiénes son estas personas? - _Se preguntó a sí mismo

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué ves?

\- Son mis amigas… - Susurró con ojos muy abiertos - Todos somos mayores y nos vemos felices… y ellas están orgullosas - Murmuró antes de que su vista se desviara a la figura de Alessandra, que se movió de donde estaba hasta estar al lado de Harry, extendió su mano y le mostró lo que en ella había, una piedra manchada de colores rojos, anaranjados y amarillos, se la pasó a su versión de el hechicero antes de que este le guiñara un ojo a Harry, levantando un dedo en señal de silencio y depositara la piedra en uno de sus bolsillos.

En el mundo real, Harry sintió un peso contra su pierna.

\- Aunque también hay personas que no conozco… - Se apresuró a decir, recordando la última vez que había visto el espejo - Pero creo que son mis papás…

\- El oculta algo - Susurró la voz viperina, pero Quirrell no movía los labios - El muchacho miente

\- Potter, di la verdad - El mayor se veía exasperado - Dime qué ves en el espejo

\- Déjame hablar con él…. Cara a cara…

\- Pero señor, no tiene fuerzas para…

\- Tengo suficiente fuerza para esto…

Ahora, Harry tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, quería gritar.

Al quitarse el turbante, Quirrell le dejó grabada una vista que nunca podría quitarse de encima, en su nuca había otro rostro, grisáceo, con las pupilas rojas viperinas que le recordaban a Alessandra y unas ranuras en lugar de sus fosas nasales. Voldemort.

\- Harry...Potter

\- Voldemort - Dijo el menor con convicción falsa, ojeando el espejo y deseando que las muchachas estuvieran ahí con él

\- ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? Por ti es que debo morar en el cuerpo de otros para sobrevivir

\- Bueno, no fue mi culpa que tuvieras la brillante idea de atacar a mi familia

\- Muchacho, esa boca te matará algún día

\- ¿En serio? Dudo mucho que eso sea posible a menos de que me coma a mi mismo - Le respondió, poco a poco su temor se volvía furia, en el espejo Alessandra pareció reír a pesar de que ningún ruido proviniese de sus labios, el Harry en el espejo se veía calmado, asintiendo a su contraparte de manera silenciosa.

\- Tu… - El rostro pareció fruncir el ceño antes de reír débilmente - Muchacho, tienes agallas, te propongo algo, únete a mi, dame la piedra y te volveré fuerte

\- …¿Y qué hay de mis amigas?

\- Perdonaré sus vidas, por supuesto, tendrán que jurarme lealtad también.

\- ...pero los profesores dicen que la magia oscura ensucia el núcleo

\- Oh, Potter, ¿es que no lo entiendes? En el mundo no hay bien ni mal, ni siquiera en la magia, sólo hay poder y aquellos que son muy débiles para conseguirlo.

\- Tienes razón - Suspiró el muchacho antes de fruncir el ceño, dando un paso atrás - Pero… - Sacó la piedra de su bolsillo - No necesito de ti para conseguir mi propio poder

El menor sonrió antes de lanzar la piedra al aire, sacó dos varitas y, sin decir una sola palabra, lanzó un hechizo, una explosión de electricidad golpeó la piedra filosofal y, para sorpresa tanto de Voldemort como de Harry, la despedazó. Polvo fue lo único que tocó al suelo antes de que las facciones de Voldemort se volvieran enfurecidas, pero Harry no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba agotado por la explosión de magia que acababa de realizar, por lo que cayó al suelo.

\- MÁTALO

\- **Avada Kedavra**

El de ojos esmeralda vio, sin esperanza, casi en cámara lenta, al hechizo acercarse a él, pero no podía moverse, sólo giró un poco la cabeza, viendo a su reflejo en la misma posición que él, aceptando lo que fuera que tenía que aceptarse… y a la Alessandra mayor parada entre el otro Harry y el hechizo, la mitad de su rostro cubierto en hueso y un ojo dorado, tenía la mano alzada como cuando Alessandra había detenido al trol.

Cerró los ojos.

\- Lo siento, Ale… - Susurró.

Pero el hechizo nunca lo golpeó.

\- Idiota… - Una nueva voz murmuró frente a él - Si vas a disculparte hazlo cuando me veas

Casi en shock, Harry abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada. Y ahí estaba ella, lágrimas caían de sus ojos rojos al tiempo que sostenía arriba una mano, igual que en el reflejo la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que se veía más completa que en Halloween, parecía representar un zorro.

Detrás de ella podía ver el rostro de Quirrell, que mostraba la misma sorpresa que Harry sentía.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? - Preguntó ella, tendiendole la mano - Acabemos con esta estupidez

\- _Vamos cachorro, todavía tienes fuerzas_

El de ojos esmeralda tomó la mano de la chica y se levantó, ambos se giraron, viendo a Quirrell con la misma determinación. El mayor alzó su varita con un gruñido y comenzó a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo, pero cada hechizo visible era repelido por la Slytherin, quien murmuraba una palabra una y otra vez para lograrlo. Desde el costado de Alessandra, Harry notó como la máscara comenzaba a partirse en pedazos, y con cada pedazo que caía al suelo los movimientos de la Slytherin parecían volverse más lentos.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que no les dió tiempo para reaccionar debido al cansancio. Quirrell, viendo que la magia no estaba funcionando, se abalanzó contra Alessandra, empujando a Harry fuera del camino al tiempo que ahorcaba a la chica, quien pataleaba para intentar tirar al otro de encima, la máscara se despedazó y cayó al suelo, inútil, al tiempo que la chica intentaba respirar. Sin pensarselo mucho, Harry le saltó encima al poseído, presionando sus dedos contra los ojos Quirrell mientras él cerraba los ojos, no queriendo ver el rostro desfigurado de Voldemort.

Para su sorpresa, Quirrell soltó a Alessandra al tiempo que gritaba de una manera inhumana, la chica tosía, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire antes de voltear a Quirrell y ver con horror lo que sucedía. Harry no soltó su agarre, presionando más fuerte, recordando el cómo se había sentido el pulverizar la piedra, la electricidad que surcaba sus venas, pero comenzaba a perder la consciencia, pues un dolor comenzaba a perforar su cabeza de la misma manera en que había ocurrido en el bosque, su visión se oscurecía…

Lo último que sintió fue el frío suelo contra su cabeza, provocando un dolor punzante, al tiempo que oía a Alessandra gritar su nombre y correr hacia él.

Todo se volvió negro.

**Hola ^w^ si ven anime sabrán qué está pasando con Alessandra...o algo así. Pero eso no es lo que me interesa explicar XD Será que alguien ya sepa con qué estamos haciendo Crossover? No es como que vaya a decirles todavía, pero las personas en el espejo y la voz tienen MUCHO que ver con el fandom con el cual estamos combinando Harry Potter :3**


	17. Capítulo 17: Cuando todo sale mal

**Capítulo 17: Cuando todo sale mal**

¿Estaba muerto?

No, no lo estaba, podía sentir su cuerpo aunque nos sabía dónde se encontraba, pero flotaba… o al menos eso sentía, la cabeza le palpitaba un poco, provocando un dolor algo fastidioso pero no lo suficiente para no poder pensar, lo que es más, podía pensar con más claridad de lo normal.

Oía voces, aunque, por el volumen con el que hablaban, parecían estar discutiendo o algo por el estilo, probablemente debatiendo sobre algo.

Parpadeó y la oscuridad se volvió un escenario borroso. De nuevo y la habitación se iluminó como si nunca hubiera estado en la penumbra. Una vez más y tres rostros ocuparon su campo de visión. No necesitaba enfocarse para de saber quienes eran.

\- ¡Harry!

\- Marya, Pomfrey dijo que no abrazos, no quiero que nos vuelva a sacar

\- Ugh, si, lo se - Murmuró ella con fastidio

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Valeria, ignorando a la Gryffindor y Ravenclaw

\- Creo que me atropelló un camión…

\- Suena a que pudo estar peor, después de todo, te deshiciste de Voldemort - Remarcó Tina con preocupación, ante lo que Marya soltó un sollozo

\- ¡Oh, Harry! Lamento tanto haberte metido en ese lío - La chica pareció estar a nada de abrazarlo, pero, debido a lo que había ordenado la enfermera, se conformó a abrazar el brazo de Valeria, quien suspiró y revolvió el cabello de la pelirroja

\- No te preocupes Marya - Dijo el menor con una sonrisa - Alguien tenía que detenerlo

\- Pudo haberlo detenido un profesor… - Señaló la de la casa de las águilas

\- Tal vez… ¿Y Alessandra? - Preguntó el de ojos esmeralda sentándose en la camilla, pero la peliplata no estaba, al volver a las chicas se dió cuenta de que se movían incómodas ante la pregunta - ¿Dónde...dónde está?

\- Verás, Harry - Inició la Hufflepuff - La verdad nadie sabe dónde está… solo… desapareció. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió

\- Al principio creímos que pudo haber sido Voldemort o algún mortífago, pero está claro que, de haber sido ese el caso, entonces también te hubieran atacado…

\- ¿Ya le preguntaron a Lowell?

\- Si, el muy… ugh, no nos dice nada, dice que tiene órdenes directas de ocultar la actual localización de Alessandra

\- Yo digo que es su manera de decir que tampoco sabe - Comentó la rubia

\- Entonces… No tenemos ni idea de dónde esté… ¿Han intentado enviarle una carta?

\- Si, estamos esperando respuesta - Suspiró la Ravenclaw

Harry exhaló, asintiendo, no veía razón por la cual la chica se fuese a ir tan repentinamente… Entonces algo volvió a su memoria - Alessandra. ¿Ella estuvo en la última habitación?

\- Um… no creo - Admitió Marya, la única de las tres que estuvo consciente - Snape y McGonagall fueron los únicos profesores que bajaron, todos los demás profesores no respondían según lo que McGonagall nos dijo, pero, ya que habíamos activado el juego, tuvieron que terminarlo de la misma manera en que nosotros habíamos estado haciendo, en eso una figura pasó volando, aunque parecía una de esas criaturas que te chupan la felicidad…

\- ¿Un dementor?

\- Eso, el punto es que, cuando llegamos, sólo estabas tú y un montón de cenizas, ni un rastro de nuestra "amiga" o de...lo que sea que haya sido esa criatura ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- La vi...en el espejo… y en la vida real, ella estaba ahí y...y...detuvo un Avada Kedavra - murmuró, provocando que las muchachas se vieran extrañadas entre sí

\- Um, Harry, creo que no te llegó el memo, pero…

\- Tu eres el único que puede sobrevivir a un hechizo así

\- Dumbledore dice que es por la protección de tu mamá, el amor que ella te tenía o algo así

\- Entonces… - El chico parpadeó confundido - ¿La piedra?

\- Dumbledore la destruyó

Aquí Harry no pudo evitar ser algo escéptico, sabía que se había desmayado, pero estaba seguro que, aunque puede que Alessandra si hubiera sido su imaginación, lo de la piedra no lo había sido...algo extraño ocurría…

\- ... ¿Y Flamel?

Antes de que alguien le pudiese responder, dos figuras entraron a la habitación, una era el director que todo alumno de Hogwarts conocía, pero el segundo era un total misterio para el cuarteto, era castaño con ojos violetas que parecían fundirse y volverse rojos ocasionalmente.

\- Albus, deja de ignorarme, exijo respuestas en este mismo instante

\- Nick…

\- ¡No me llames así! La piedra, me la robaste - declaró el hombre, obviamente enojado, en ese instante algo hizo click en la mente de los menores en torno al hombre frente a ellos - Llevas ya una hora esquivando la maldita pregunta aún sabiendo que no la dejaré caer

\- ¿Nick? ¿Nicholas Flamel? - La actitud del hombre se volvió sorprendentemente tranquila al girarse hacia la voz de menores, aunque estaba obviamente agitado

\- Ah, ustedes deben ser Harry Potter y las herederas de las casas de Hogwarts… lo lamento, no conozco sus nombres

\- Meh, no se preocupe, estamos acostumbradas - Se rió Tina

\- Marya Gryffindor, un gusto

\- Valeria Hufflepuff

\- Y yo Tina Ravenclaw. Normalmente también está Alessandra, pero no la hemos visto en un rato…

\- He oído mucho de ustedes, debo agradecerles por intentar proteger la piedra, aunque no era necesario.

\- Nick, ya te dije que-

\- A callar, Dumbledore, traicionaste mi confianza cuando te dije que la piedra estaría sellada ¿Es que eres necio? ¿Sabes el peligro en que pusiste a estos críos?

\- Para ser justos, nos advirtió a principio de curso… - Señaló Marya de manera callada

\- ¡ALBUS!

\- Nick, si hablas muy alto Madame Pomfrey tendrá que…

\- ¡Con un…! Mira Albus, estoy harto, me darás la piedra ahora

\- ¿No dijo que Nicholas y Perenelle habían accedido a destruirla? - preguntó Valeria con inocencia

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la enfermería al tiempo que Nicholas le dirigió a Dumbledore la mirada más fulminante que los menores jamás hubieran visto, obviamente molesto por lo que oyó.

\- Nick

\- Cállate - Murmuró el hechicero de ojos naranja - Tu sabes lo importante que es esa piedra para mi y para mi esposa, esto es más que una simple artesanía

\- Estoy seguro que…

\- De nada no estás seguro de nada Dumbledore, te advertí que habría serias repercusiones en caso de que la piedra desapareciera, me retiro. Recupérate Harry… estoy seguro de que usar tanto poder para incinerar algo tan poderoso te debe haber agotado. - Y, sin decir más, Flamel se fue de la enfermería.

Harry no pudo evitar ver con la boca abierta hacia donde el alquimista se había ido… ¿acaso acababa de…? Pero era imposible que alguien supiera que él había sido el que había pulverizado la piedra…

\- Lamento, mis niños… - se disculpó Dumbledore - Parece que mi buen amigo Flamel comienza a ser afectado por la edad.

\- No se preocupe, director, comprendemos - Marya sonrió, pero no vio las miradas de sospecha que se intercambiaron los otros tres - ¿Cree que Harry pueda ir al festejo de despedida?

\- Oh, estoy seguro de que sí, parece estar mejor, pero será mejor que consulten eso con Madame Pomfrey, no queremos que se enoje con nosotros ¿O sí? - Las chicas reían y negaban con la cabeza

\- Tiene razón, vamos Vale, sirve y vemos si tiene paletas como las enfermeras de la primaria.

La pelirroja tomó la rubia de la mano, quien se dejó llevar sin mucha resistencia, solo moviendo el brazo para despedirse de los que se quedaban antes de que Dumbledore se girase de nuevo hacia ellos con una calmada sonrisa a pesar de la tristeza en su rostro

\- Harry, debo pedirte que vuelvas con tus tíos estas vacaciones - tanto el Slytherin como la Ravenclaw abrieron los ojos como platos, pero la de ojos heterocromaticos habló antes de que Harry pudiera

\- Director, no quiero ofenderlo, pero… ¿acaso está loco? Vivimos con Ale, aparte, sus tíos lo odian

\- Si, estoy enterado de que viven con Alessandra, pero verán, todos ustedes, a diferencia de ella, tienen guardianes legales

\- ¿Y eso qué importa cuando se es infeliz con ellos? - contraatacó la chica inteligente, aunque sabía lo mucho que ello importaba, pero no quería aceptarlo

\- Por mucho que quisiera ayudarles, no podría, mis niños. Entiendo que tal vez no se lleven muy bien con sus familias, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer sobre sus acomodos familiares. Ahora, si Alessandra estuviera aquí, la historia sería totalmente diferente. - Eso silenció definitivamente a Tina, quien bajó la mirada - Ella, estando emancipada debido a ser la última de su casa y no tener guardianes legales en la actualidad, tiene la libertad de moverse a donde quiera

\- Entonces… el resto también debe volver ¿no es así?- Dumbledore asintió lentamente al oír a Harry hablar por primera vez en un rato - Está bien, profesor, gracias por avisarnos…

El director sonrió una vez más antes de irse, sintiendo que los estudiantes estaban ya en guardia tras haber visto lo de Flamel, tendría que actuar con cuidado si quería que los menores volvieran a confiar en él.

El día pasó y, para su tristeza, Alessandra seguía sin aparecer, estaba convencido de que ni siquiera Dumbledore tenía la menor idea de dónde hallarla. Decidió esperar por una respuesta de parte de Alessandra, la cual parecía nunca llegar. Al día siguiente Valeria volvió a visitarlo, trayendo consigo grajeas de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate, se le hacían divertidas de comer y sabía que Harry pensaba lo mismo.

\- Hablé con Madame Pomfrey, dijo que puedes ir al festejo siempre y cuando te vaya cuidando

\- Gracias Vale

\- Ni lo menciones, Har, es un placer - Ella rió antes de prestarle un brazo para que este se levantara - Deberías de ver lo emocionados que están todos por hacerte preguntas, Gryffindor está vuelto loco con los rumores, aunque Ravenclaw no está muy tranquilo tampoco.

\- Merlín, que me trague la tierra - murmuró al tiempo que entraba al baño de la enfermería para ponerse su ropa normal, al vestirse oyó a Valeria recargarse contra la pared de afuera, suspirando

\- Ojalá no, el grupo cae como moscas, no sabes el trabajo que nos costó poder hablar con Lowell, y los demás de Slytherin están igual o peor, lo último que quiero es que tú también desaparezcas

\- ¿Tan mal están? ¿Por qué?

\- Sospecho que, o es por lo que ocurrió con Alessandra o el mismo hecho de que no esté…

\- ¿Tu crees que esté bien?

\- Har, hablamos de Ale, claro que está bien

\- Lo se ¿Y qué tal si no? - Valeria notó el deje de preocupación en la voz del menor del grupo de amigos a la vez que la puerta del baño se abría y sonrío para calmarlo, frotando el cabello negro del de ojos esmeralda

\- No te preocupes, siento que está completamente bien, ya sabes cómo es el dicho, mala hierba nunca muere - Ella le guiñó un ojo antes de darle una rana de chocolate - Ahora vamos, apuesto que no querrás perderte el festín de cierre - ella rió ligeramente antes de comenzar a caminar al lado del pelinegro - Debiste oír los rumores que rondan por todos lados, puedo jurar que el otro día oí sobre cómo derrotaste a un dragón y perdiste una pierna en el intento. Aunque hay algunos que se acercan mucho, hay quienes dicen que Ale no está ya que decidió dejar Hogwarts para volverse una experta en criaturas mágicas, aunque no es como que no lo sea, dragones, centauros, sirenas…

\- ¿Sirenas?

\- ¡Si! El otro día me llevó al lago para mostrármelas, se veían muy felices. ¡Y Fluffy! Te perdiste de Alessandra jugando con Fluffy - Harry tosió antes de verla con cara de que no le creía - En serio, pregúntale a Tina o a los demás, parecía saber lo que hacía

\- Algo así dijo Hermione ahora que lo recuerdo

\- ¿'Mione? Hm...últimamente no la he visto mucho, pero Tina dice que es que la mayoría del tiempo está en la biblioteca o en el cuarto común ¿Qué dijo?

\- Algo así como que… que Alessandra había predicho todas las pruebas con más precisión de la que debería o algo así, al parecer ella y Tina intentaban pensar en qué otros obstáculos podrían haber después de la trampilla cuando Alessandra llegó con ellas y les dictó los desafíos.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó, sorprendida de no saber nada de eso - Vaya, ahora que lo mencionas, Tina me dijo que creyó ver a Alessandra cojear un poco cuando nos separamos…

\- ¿Crees que… que ella haya ido por su cuenta antes?

\- Seguro explicaría muchas cosas, como el por qué se lleva tan bien con Fluffy cuando solo era la primera vez de conocerlo, según nosotros al menos

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Si tú no tienes ni idea entonces nosotras menos Har, eres quien mejor la conoce después de todo

\- …

\- Mira, intenta no pensar mucho en eso, estoy segura de que tiene sus razones, siempre las tiene, y no es la primera vez que hace algo a nuestras espaldas, pero suele ser por nuestro bien ¿no?

\- Supongo que tienes razón

\- Que bien, ahora sonríe - casi ordenó ella, su propia sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos verde prado brillaran con una gran belleza antes de que abriera las puertas hacia el Gran Comedor.

Harry tuvo que suprimir el instinto de intentar escabullirse en cuanto oyó como todo el comedor se quedaba callado, todos los rostros girándose hacia él con curiosidad. Bueno, casi todos, extrañamente nadie de su casa le dirigió una mirada.

Marya se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazó por el cuello, riendo al tiempo que lo jalaba hacia la mesa de los leones, muchos se veían algo incómodos por ello, pero no se quejaron, el heredero de los Potter se sentía algo mareado por la atención espontánea de todas las personas a su alrededor, oyendo preguntas que no podía responder al tiempo que las conversaciones se reanudaban, buscó a Tina y a Valeria con la mirada, aunque no tardó mucho en encontrarlas, siendo que estaban sentadas en sus respectivas casas..

En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore se levantó, llamando la atención de los emocionados alumnos que morían por estar de vacaciones, pero que a la vez estaban nerviosos por irse, después de todo, habían pasado ya casi un año juntos.

\- Un año ha pasado - Comenzó, y todos guardaron un silencio absoluto, alzando sus miradas - Y voy a tener que entretenerlos con las palabras de un viejo una vez más antes de que puedan disfrutar de la cena. Este año ha sido maravilloso.

Marya rió un poco, dándole un codazo a Harry, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, este año había sido tan lleno de adrenalina que no estaba seguro de que pudiese aguantar otro año si así fuera...aún así, cualquier cosa sería mejor que vivir todo el año con los Dursley.

\- ... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y la puntuaciones finales son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos - Marya bufó un poco molesta, ojeando a Ron antes de dirigir una mirada a los gemelos, claramente los a Weasley tendrían algo que ver con su posicionamiento en los lugares de las casas - en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos puntos - Valeria sonrió con calma aunque con una vibra de orgullo, incluso se giró hacia la mesa de Grysindor antes de sacarle la lengua a Marya, quien la sacó de regreso - Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis puntos - Tina sonrió ampliamente y se giró hacia sus amigas antes de ver la riña que estaban llevando acabo, solo rodó los ojos, sabiendo que era de normal ocurrencia aquella amistosa rivalidad - y Slytherin con cuatrocientos setenta y dos puntos - La casa que, hasta ahora, había estado prácticamente en silencio estalló en vitoreos de parte de los menores y aplausos de parte de los mayores. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, de estar ahí, Alessandra hubiera actuado de la misma vibrante manera de siempre, probablemente parándose en la mesa y gritando algo así como 'se los dije a todos, estúpidos' antes de reír como una desquiciada, el pensamiento le hizo reír un poco.

\- Te ríes ahora Harry, pero el próximo año mi casa les pateará el trasero

\- Sigue hablando Marya, sigues en último puesto - Le respondió el hechicero, recibiendo un golpe leve en el hombro

\- Si, si, tú cállate

Harry volvió a reír antes de notar que Dumbledore seguía de pie, al parecer algo había dicho mientras hablaba distraídamente con Marya, porque la casa de Slytherin se había callado.

\- En primer lugar, Ron Weasley, por demostrar una gran destreza en el juego de ajedrez, cincuenta puntos.

\- ¿Acaso está…? - Harry comenzó, pero no pudo terminar debido a que el director volvió a hablar

\- A Hermione Granger, por ser capaz de resolver un acertijo que otro hechicero probablemente no hubiera podido, cincuenta puntos. A Neville Longbottom, por un gran conocimiento de herbología y por el conocimiento básico de primeros auxilios mágicos, sesenta puntos. - Marya frunció el ceño al tiempo que su casa parecía no importarle el giro de eventos, hablando emocionadamente acerca de cómo estaban empatados con Slytherin - Marya Gryffindor, por demostrar un gran compañerismo y apoyo a sus amigos, cincuenta puntos

\- ¿Está loco?

\- Como una cabra - Murmuró Harry en respuesta a la pregunta de Marya, Valeria y Tina se veían algo en conflicto, pero los rostros de los demás de sus casas se veían infelices

\- Por gran trabajo en equipo, Valeria Hufflepuff y Tina Ravenclaw, cincuenta puntos. Y por último… Harry Potter, por una increíble valentía y poder, otorgó a Slytherin Cincuenta puntos.

Los Slytherin y Gryffindor se veían muy tensos al darse cuenta de que seguían empatados, Marya parecía enfurecida por algo que Harry no estaba seguro de comprender, si, no se le hecía muy justo ilusionar a las serpientes de aquella manera, pero parecía que algo más le molestaba acerca de lo que Dumbledore había dicho.

\- Sin más que decir, creo que -

\- ¡Alto! - Llamó Marya, parándose de su lugar antes de subirse a su asiento - Sé la razón por la que nos está dando estos puntos, y por ello estoy agradecida - Todos se veían igual de confundidos - Pero, por esa misma razón, digo que la falta premiar a alguien más

\- ¿Y a quien olvido, mi niña? - Marya sonrió con sorna

\- Alessandra - Aquí Harry y las demás herederas se veían algo avergonzados por olvidar la contribución de la Slytherin, los demás de la casa de las serpientes se veían sorprendidos por que una Gryffindor sacrificara un empate por defender a uno de los suyos - Ale fue la que supo cómo pasar a Fluffy en primer lugar y supo cuándo teníamos que irnos, intentó convencernos a pesar de haber fallado - Dumbledore pareció algo infeliz con ello, pero la emoción fue tan rápida que Harry no estuvo seguro si había siquiera estado ahí

\- Ah, ya veo. Entonces, por demostrar gran astucia y valentía, pues hay valor en enfrentar a tus enemigos, pero necesitas aún más valor para enfrentar a tus amigos, le otorgo a Alessandra Slytherin treinta puntos. Ahora, con las puntuaciones establecidas correctamente, debo felicitar a Slytherin por su victoria…

Pero la atmósfera ahora estaba tensa y Slytherin no estaba festejando, todavía dudosos de que así se quedase después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Harry no estaba seguro de que quisiera recordar mucho ese día.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido, Harry había olvidado que todavía no les entregaban las calificaciones del año, para su sorpresa quedó entre los primeros diez de todas y cada una de las clases...excepto pociones, pero esa no fue mucho una sorpresa, normalmente era superado por Hermione, Draco, Tina y Alessandra, aunque todos fueron superados por Neville en Herbología.

Ahora, con todo empacado, la habitación que compartía con Theo se veía más vacía que de costumbre, eso considerando que de por sí estaba bastante vacía debido a el orden que ambos chicos dolían mantener… hablando de su compañero de cuarto, este estaba sentado en su propia cama, ojeando, como de costumbre, un libro, al igual que con las herederas, casi nadie de la casa viperina hablaba con él, siendo Theo uno de los pocos, al igual que Lowell, en llegar a dirigirle la palabra…

\- ¿Theo?

\- ¿Hm? - El chico de ojos negros alzó la mirada del libro de manera distraída

\- ¿Por qué todos en Slytherin están tan...tan...?

\- ¿Apáticos?

\- Si, eso - Afirmó Harry al tiempo que Theo suspiraba, cerrando el libro con calma y poniéndolo a un lado suyo

\- Harry ¿cuál es la regla más importante de Slytherin?

\- …

\- Unión, Harry, los Slytherin nos mantenemos unidos contra las demás casas

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?

\- Aunque no lo parezca, somos muy leales. Consideramos a los amigos familia si se lo han ganado.

\- Eso no responde…

\- Draco le contó a todos lo que pasó con Alessandra y ustedes, aunque no lo hubiera necesitado explicar… ella… ella estaba llorando Harry y, aunque no lo muestren, hay quienes se han encariñado con ella, la quieren mucho.

\- Yo también la quiero

\- Y no lo dudo, pero hay pocos que no duden de tu palabra, Draco está enojado, las chicas, Daphne y Tracey, ellas también estaban algo enojadas…

\- ¿Y Lowell?

\- Oh, créeme, él está colérico, pero sabe que Alessandra estaría más triste de lo que estaba si se enterara y prefiere tratarte como cualquier otro día. A ti puede que te lleguen a perdonar ¿a los de otras casas? No mucho…

\- ¿Qué puedo…?

Harry se quedó a media oración cuando oyó un pequeño maullido a su lado, Heathcliff ronroneaba felizmente, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino lo que traía atado al collar, una hoja enrollada y sujeta con un listón plateado colgaba del collar blanco en el cuello del felino. Tomó la carta, siendo observado curiosamente por Theo y la abrió, reconoció la escritura en seguida.

_Querido Harry:_

_Realmente lamento el tener que haberme ido tan de repente, me hubiera gustado estar ahí más tiempo, pero algo surgió y tuve que irme, no me busques, no me encontrarás… aunque hay un patrón que seguiré..._

_Usualmente no escribo cartas, entonces no me juzgues por mi inhabilidad en estas cosas, te hubiera avisado, pero estabas dormido cuando te iba a avisar que me iba, así que no es mi culpa._

_Si deseas hablar conmigo basta con escribir una carta y lanzarla al fuego, créeme que la recibiré, como respuesta una carta aparecerá en el collar de Heathcliff._

_Incluso puedo decirte que te felicito, digamos que eché un vistazo a las calificaciones finales, me alegro de que te hayas esforzado tanto, no olvides de estudiar en vacaciones y hacer tu tarea. Nos vemos en Septiembre. Por favor, no vuelvas a __**incinerar**_ _nada._

_Alessandra Sarzala Slytherin-F._

\- Es de Ale

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Theo antes de que Harry le pasara la carta, Heathcliff saltó en el regazo del de ojos esmeralda, ronroneando alegre cuando éste comenzó a acariciar sus orejas con cariño - Harry… mira las mayúsculas excepto la primera

\- …¿Rusia?

\- Probablemente es su destino… pero...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ni idea ¿Qué significa la 'F' después de su nombre?

\- … Debe ser otro apellido, suelen poner un guión si se descubre otra línea de sangre o si se es adoptado y no se quiere retirar el nombre original pero quieren tener el nombre de sus padres adoptivos.

\- ¿Cuál puede ser?

\- Con 'F' hay muy pocos apellidos, pero revisaré en el verano… ¿A que se refiere con incinerar? Está hasta remarcado

\- …¿Es posible ocultar mensajes a menos de que se queme el papel? - aquí los ojos de Nott se agrandaron antes de asentir un poco dudoso

\- Creo que si, pero no cualquier fuego suele funcionar…

\- Creo que sé a lo que se refiere, cuando fuimos por la piedra usé mis varitas para… en fin, creo que puedo replicar el efecto con una sola varita porque estaba como habilidad sanguínea cuando fuimos a Hogwarts

\- ¿Qué idea tienes?

\- Magia de relámpago

\- Magia de-¿¡Magia de relámpago?!

\- Um…¿si?

\- Bromeas ¿Verdad? Hace mucho que un elemental se aparece por aquí

\- ¿Elemental?

\- Te enviaré la información en verano, no debes decirle a NADIE que controlas un elemento, hay quienes la consideran magia negra aunque no lo sea.

\- Está bien. Espera, voy a sacar mi otra varita

\- Nunca me contaste, sé que tú y las chicas tienen dos varitas ¿Por qué nunca usan las otras?

\- Por dos razones - dijo mientras buscaba su porta varita en su baúl, pensó que tal vez debería llevarla sobre sí en caso de que algo malo pasara, se ajustó el porta varita y sacó la varita de Merlín - Una, para que no puedan rastrear nuestros hechizos - con un movimiento sin palabras, chispas surgieron de la punta de la varita, concentrándose en el aire - Y porque son muy poderosas. Bueno, tres razones en caso de Ale y Tina, sus originales son demasiado grandes para cargar por donde sea que vayan, así que las llevan transfiguradas, pero siempre las traen.

Harry lanzó la pequeña concentración de chispas hacia la carta, que comenzó a arder y parecía saltar por la estática, como cuando pones palomitas en una sartén, inmediatamente un humo rojo comenzó a esparcirse y formar un nombre en el techo de la habitación.

_Alessandra Sarzala Slytherin-Flamel_

\- Oh...por...Merlin - Murmuró Theo, pasando una mano por el humo rojo, que vibró antes de esparcirse y desaparecer.

\- Debo decirle a las chicas

\- Yo le diré a Lowell y a Draco, pero espera a estar en el camión, lo último que queremos es que nos escuchen los retratos, tienen oídos…

Antes de que lo supieran ya los estaban llamando hacia unas carrozas para que se los llevaran hacia Hogsmade, donde tomarían el tren de regreso a la plataforma 9 ¾, basta con decir que ninguna de las herederas estaba muy emocionado por ello con la excepción de Valeria, quien ya extrañaba a sus padres, pero quien más estaba nervioso por volver era Harry sin duda alguna, aunque el miedo comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro, tanto que casi olvida decirle a las chicas de la carta.

Por alguna razón decidió ocultar el método de contactar a Ale, pero les contó sobre el resto de contenidos de la carta, desde el país oculto entre las mayúsculas hasta el apellido oculto por lo que quemó la carta, las chicas sólo escuchaban…el hechicero debía admitir que comenzaba a extrañar hablar con los Slytherin.

Nadie sabía qué hacer o decir al respecto, aunque Tina sí comentó algo por las líneas de 'Nicholas lo sabía cuando estuvo en la enfermería', pero, decidiendo que no había mucho que pudieran hacer por el momento, decidieron dejar el tema ir.

El grupo de cuatro comenzó a hablar sobre la tarea y aprovecharon a adelantar lo que pudieran antes de llegar, aunque el viaje era un poco incómodo, pues el miedo se notaba en las expresiones de Harry y Tina mientras que Marya se veía muy alegre, Valeria, tan pacífica como siempre, hacía comentarios para intentar calmar el ambiente...aunque no estaba sirviendo de mucho, al final sólo habían podido terminar su tarea de pociones y de historia.

El chillido de el tren deteniéndose fue lo que los trajo de vuelta a la cruda realidad al tiempo que se levantaban, dirigiéndose miradas y sonrisas nerviosas, asintieron, asegurándose de que sus varitas originales estuvieran ocultas por su ropa y de que sus varitas de Ollivander estuvieran muy visibles en sus baúles para que, en caso de que intentaran quitarles las varitas, sólo se fijasen en las varitas en los baúles, los cuales redujeron para que fueran del tamaño de sus manos. Una vez revisando aquello, se bajaron, Tina cargando la jaula de su hámster y Harry con Heathcliff recostado sobre sus hombros.

\- En cuanto vuelva a ver a Ale quiero disculparme- murmuró Tina, la mirada fija en la jaula de Borlita - Me siento tan mal por haberla ignorado

\- Ya somos dos - Dijo Valeria, totalmente de acuerdo con Tina

\- Yo lo haría de no ser porque por ella Tina y Harry deben volver con sus familias

\- ¡Marya!

\- Bien, bien, lo siento. Yo también debo disculparme...supongo.

\- … - Harry se mantuvo en silencio, pero estaba a favor de lo que las chicas habían dicho, lo que es más, se lo mencionaría a Ale en una carta.

\- ¡Muchacho! - Se oyó una estridente voz que hizo a el heredero de los Potter congelarse momentáneamente por el miedo. - Apresurate, nos vamos. - Bufó Vernon al tiempo que jalaba al moreno del brazo

\- N-nos vemos después, chicas - Susurró Harry con los ojos muy abiertos antes de seguir a su tío, aunque para él fuera todo menos eso, Heathcliff lanzó un zarpazo al brazo del mayor, pero, en cambio, fue tirado de los hombros del de ojos esmeralda, dejando un maullido enojado antes de seguir a su dueño.

Este sería un mal verano, estaba seguro de ello.

**-Final del primer libro.-**


	18. Verano

Hola a todos :3 hago este primer capítulo especial para narrar un par de eventos de "Harry Potter y las Herederas de Hogwarts" (Ya sea durante el verano o antes de la historia original) disfruten

Verano.

El fantasma de Black Melody

\- Hija ¿puedes ir a subir al ático por un mantel para la mesa? Tu papá acaba de manchar el que teníamos puesto

\- Claro mamá, ahorita voy - Valeria se levantó de su cama, dejando a un lado su celular, para dirigirse a el piso superior, al subir las escaleras se desató el ondulado cabello, el cual cayó sobre sus hombros - Necesito un corte - Se murmuró a sí misma, jugando con las puntas de su pelo - Lástima que la magia no sirve para eso…¿O será que si? Debo investigar eso… - Alzó la mano para bajar las escaleras hacia el ático, subió, encendiendo la luz e iluminando todo casi al instante.

Al agacharse frente a unas cajas deseó que sus padres no fueran tan desordenados, pues ahora a ella le tocaba buscar por todas partes para encontrar cosas. Comenzó a revolver cosas cuando su mano chocó con algo de metal, pero un metal tan cálido que se sorprendió de no quemarse, sintió un deje de familiaridad como con la varita que obtuvo en la casa de Ale, curiosa, tocó el objeto, sacándolo con cuidado.

\- ¿Una copa? Que raro, he limpiado este lugar mil veces y jamás la había visto aquí - Al fijarse con más atención, sin embargo, un símbolo demasiado familiar llamó su atención - ¿Un tejón?... - Con un jadeo, sus ojos parecieron iluminarse por unos segundos - Claro, la copa de Huffepuff ¿pero cómo…? Claro, magia supongo - Con un suspiro, dejó la copa en el suelo junto a la puerta para no olvidarla antes de salir, no notando como, a la base de dicha copa, un águila volando y una serpiente mordiendo a un león se creaban.

Continuó con su búsqueda, buscando de caja en caja hasta que algo más llamó su atención, algo que conocía demasiado bien, en una de las cajas titulada 'Halloween de 1889', un disfraz de vampiresa (la sola idea de que eran de verdad le hacía reír de la ironía) sobresalía un poco así como un vestido algo maltratado por el uso, se acercó a revisar qué más había ahí.

Pero había algo que había olvidado que había existido. Un álbum.

Con cuidado sacó el libro, el cual era bastante grande, haciendole preguntarse qué tantas fotos se habían tomado.

Lo abrió, encontrandose con la afilada letra de ninguna otra que de Alessandra, con una sonrisa leyó el pasaje.

Para Valeria Aghel Morgan

El ver la formalidad con la que la chica le había escrito hace casi tres años le hizo reír un poco, era casi increíble lo abierta que la Slytherin se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo.

Gracias por ser tan buena persona, aprecio mucho el que te hayas acercado a hablarme aunque supieras lo que decían de mi. ¿Algún día volverás? Espero que sí.

Hice algunos dibujos de ese día...espero que te gusten, también se los daré a los demás.

\- Vaya que tenía tiempo si nos dió libros así de pesados a unas semanas de habernos conocido…

Curiosa, volteó las páginas, viendo sorprendida los detalles que Alessandra desde pequeña agregaba a sus dibujos, estaba segura de que, de ser posible, los volvería realidad… aunque ahora probablemente sí lo fuese… vio a dos chicas bocetadas, una vampiresa y una bruja, ella y Marya, en otra estaban Harry y Tina, él no iba disfrazado, pero Tina se las había arreglado para pintarle un esqueleto como rostro a pesar de que éste no quisiera, Tina usaba un disfraz de zombie muy tierno.

Al final de todo había una foto. Las cuidadoras del orfanato de Ale la habían tomado. Si no mal recordaba, se llamaban Calisa Black y Anastasia Prince… o algo así, honestamente no las recordaba lo suficiente para saber sus nombres, aunque Ale había dicho que una de las dos falleció hace poco menos de dos años.

Entonces las memorias comenzaron a fluir sobre ese extrañamente bello día…

\- Vamos Tina, Harry, hay que ir a verloooo

\- Marya, nuestros papás dijeron que no nos acercaramos a esa zona…

\- Si, si, lo sé. ¡Pero mira ese edificio! ¿No da miedo?

\- Si, por eso no quiero ir

\- Vamos Tina, sabes que si no vamos entonces Marya seguirá jalándolos

\- …

\- ¿Opiniones Harry?

\- Da miedo…

\- Gracias ¿Ves Tina? Harry concuerda con que debemos investigarlo

\- Nunca dijo que…

\- Detalles

Cuatro niños pequeños se detuvieron frente a un edificio oscuro y un tanto decaído, no habían luces prendidas y el edificio seguro que podía estar en mejores condiciones, un letrero leía las palabras 'Black Melody', gastadas un poco por el tiempo pero todavía legibles.

\- Um… estoy teniendo segundos pensamientos sobre esto - Comentó la pequeña rubia

\- Por favor Vale, lo prometiste - pidió la pelirroja - Dijiste que este Halloween veríamos al fantasma de Black Melody - Se quejó

\- ...Si, lo sé - Murmuró la pequeña vestida de vampiresa

\- Yo no creo que sea buena idea - Comentó la niña vestida de zombie, con su rostro pintado de verde y gris.

\- Pero todos en la escuela hablan del fantasma, podremos restregarles en la cara que no es real

\- ¿Y si lo es?

\- Todavía mejor

La discusión duró unos diez minutos antes de que se cansaran de pelear y entraran a el oscuro edificio, todavía temblando en sus zapatos, sus jóvenes miradas viendo en todas direcciones en temor a que cualquier cosa saltara de las sombras. Incluso Marya, quien tanto había deseado entrar, se arrepentía de ello.

\- ...Ayuda

Un susurro casi imperceptible resonó por las paredes del lugar aparentemente abandonado, haciendo que todos se congelasen en su lugar

\- O-o-oyeron eso ¿verdad?

\- Vamonos de aquí

\- Es-es-peren - murmuró Valeria, todavía temblando pero poniendo más atención

\- Por favor... ¿Ana? ¿Cali? Oí que abrieron la puerta…. - La voz resonaba más clara

\- Es una chica - Dijo Harry, aunque se notaba muy nervioso por caminar tan a la ciega

\- Tienes razón, ese no puede ser un fantasma

\- ¡Eso es lo que quiere que crean! ¿No han oído las historias?

\- Marya, sólo escucha, eso no puede ser un fantasma

\- Oigan ¿Y Harry?

\- ¿Qué?

Ante la observación de Valeria, Tina y Marya vieron a su alrededor, el chico de ojos esmeralda no estaba en ningún lado, de manera casi inmediata, las niñas comenzaron a buscar al pelinegro, asegurándose de no hablar muy fuerte, llamaban su nombre y caminaban, el miedo olvidado, estaban tan concentradas que no se percataron de cómo la voz de antes se había callado, pero si oyeron pisadas en el piso superior.

-Oh por Dios, hay algo arriba

Con pisadas sigilosas, se dirigieron a las escaleras, pero no habían subido más que un escalón cuando alguien apareció a la cima de ellas. Dos pares de orbes brillaban de dorado, pareciendo iluminar un poco la oscuridad, pero, ellas sabían, eso no podía ser posible, parpadeárpn y volvieron a fijarse en las figuras sólo para encontrarse con que los ojos eran en realidad rojos y verdes, los últimos de un esmeralda muy conocido.

-¡Harry! Gracias al cielo, no nos vuelvas a hacer eso

\- ¿Eso?

\- Si, no vuelvas a desaparecer cuando vamos a un lugar supuestamente embrujado

Las chicas parecian estar por seguir regañándolo, pero se vieron distraídas por el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y el sonido de electricidad, ocasionando que las luces parpadearan antes de encenderse.

-Oh, um… Hola, no sabía que tendríamos visitas

En la entrada había una mujer de piel blanca, casi pálida, su aspecto se veía ligeramente demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido bien en un largo tiempo, su cabello negro caía por su espalda a pesar de estar amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-Soy Calisa Black, una de las cuidadoras ¿En que las puedo-¿¡Ale!?

Con ojos como platos, la mujer corrió ha iba la base de las escaleras, donde Harry estaba con una figura desconocida tras haberla ayudado a bajar. Ahí Marya vio que los demás habían tenido razón, la figura no podía ser mayor que ellos, aunque la estatura que le llevaba a Harry parecía decir lo contrario, tenía una cabellera gris oscuro, aunque habían mechones más claros, por lo que supusieron que probablemente su cabello estuviera aclarándose...y grandes ojos rojos que parecían penetrar el alma a pesar de verse tan asustados.

-Ale, cariño.¿Estás bin?

La niña vida a las demás personas desconocidas con cautela, excepción de Harry, a quien se anclaba como si su vida dependiese de ello, asintió hacia la mujer, pero fue el de ojos esmeralda quien respondió con palabras

-La encontré acurrucada en una esquina en una de las habitaciones de arriba

\- ¿En serio? Gracias pequeño, lo siento tanto Ale, Ana debió olvidar dejar el generador prendido. Ven cariño, vamos a

\- ¡No!

La voz de la de pelo gris, que había estado apenas más fuerte que un susurro, resonó por todo el lugar, ella se aferró a las ropas de Harry, quien tuvo que sujetarse la camisa para que no se deslizara de su cuerpo debido a lo grande que le quedaba. A la vez, una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó la puerta de la entrada.

-Vaya, el viento está muy fuerte hoy… - Murmuró la cuidadora antes de suspirar - Esta bien… iré a prepararles algo, ahora vuelvo - Dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose y caminando hacia una de las habitaciones.

El silencio era incomodo incluso desde antes de que la mujer que fuera, todos veían con curiosidad a la chica pálida de ojos rojos amenazantes, quien se escondía detrás de Harry, eso era, al menos, hasta que Valeria dio un paso adelante, extendiendo una mano.

-Hola, soy Valeria, un gusto - la rubia sonrió amablemente, la chica poco a poco salió de detrás de Harry y extendió la mano, tomando la suya - Alessandra - el seseo en su hablar y los ojos extrañamente viperinos le recordaron a una serpiente

\- ¿Eres el fantasma de Black Melody?

\- ¡Marya!

\- ¿Qué? ¡sólo mírala! Es pálida, ojos rojos sangre, cabello blanco

\- Es plateado… - murmuró Alessandra, pero Marya pareció no escucharla

\- Incluso está usando un vestido negro

\- Aún así, es muy grosero el asumir eso - regañó Tina

\- No soy un fantasma… pero he oído que así me llaman.

\- ¿En serio has matado gente?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - La chica parecía horrorizada ante la idea - No, para nada, suelo quedarme sola con mucha frecuencia, no me gusta salir - Eso explicaba su apariencia con piel pálida casi mortal - Así que la gente viene a Black Melody cuando no hay casi nadie, intentó advertirles que llamaré a las autoridades, pero solo salen corriendo.

Marya estalló en risas, no notando que Ale se había vuelto a ocultar detrás de Harry, quien se veía algo incómodo con la chica si sus pasos nerviosos eran de fiar.

-Dude, la neta deberías venir a pedir dulces con nosotros. Dios sabe que asustarías a todos

\- ¡Marya!

\- Si, si, lo sé, no pude evitarlo Tina

\- Ignórala. - dijo el chico, rodando un poco los ojos - Aunque si quieres si puedes venir.

\- ¿En serio?

Esa, Valeria recordó, había sido un Halloween muy mágico, literalmente, no se había percatado hasta ahora, pero Alessandra había realizado magia accidental más de una vez además de en ese momento en el que gritó, parecía una fuente de magia accidental. Habían ido de casa en casa, a veces incluso organizándose para intentar asustar a los adultos, aunque lo único que conseguían era un 'awww'.

En la foto estaban los cinco, sonriendo y mostrando bolsas de dulces hacia la cámara, aunque el chocolate en la comisura de los labios de Alessandra y la lengua azul de Marya delataban que ya habían comido algunos.

Rió y suspiró a la vez que acariciaba la orilla de la foto, se levantó y estuvo dispuesta a poner el álbum en su lugar cuando se dió cuenta de que una página estaba pegada, con cuidado las separó y su boca casi cae al suelo.

El boceto era una réplica casi precisa de Hogwarts, pero la fecha era de ese Halloween en el que se conocieron - Ale… ¿Qué diablos nos estás ocultando a todos?

-¡¿Cielo? ¿Conseguiste el mantel?!

\- ¡Ya casi, mamá!

Apurada, guardó el álbum, dando una revisión rápida a las demás cajas y sacando un mantel rojo con naranja y dorado 'demasiado Gryffindor' rió la chica antes de doblarlo y llevarlo consigo, estaba por bajar de el ático cuando recordó que olvidaba algo, tomó la copa que, asumió, era de Hufflepuff, y bajó.

Nunca vio a una figura transformarse en un ave dorada y salir del ático por una ventana.


	19. Capítulo 18: Dobby

**Harry Potter y el Recuerdo del Mundo Perdido**

**Capítulo 18: Dobby el elfo doméstico.**

Harry suspiró al tiempo que jugaba con una rama en su mano derecha, llevaba así ya un rato, pues se suponía que debería estar podando el jardín de su tía, pero, para ser honesto, no le importaba, después de todo, siempre podía amenazar a sus tíos con magia - aunque no pudiese usarla, pero no era necesario que supieran eso - sin embargo, esto no era lo peor que había pasado ese día.

No sólo era su cumpleaños y él se hallaba ahí, bajo el intenso sol, sino que no había recibido ni un mensaje de sus amigas, a quienes tenía prohibido ver durante las vacaciones. Vaya, ni siquiera las cartas de Ale, que solían llegar por medio de Heathcliff -su felino con pelaje anaranjado y negro-, llegaban ya.

"Sé qué día es hoy" Una voz llamó al joven pelinegro, quien mentalmente se sentía exasperado por el muchacho

"¿Qué? ¿Viernes? Te felicito, al parecer algo te enseñaron en tu escuela"

"No te hagas el gracioso"

"No lo estoy haciendo"

"Es tu cumpleaños"

"Bueno, si, eso es obvio ¿algo que no sepa?"

"Ninguno de tus amigos te envió una carta, ni siquiera esas personas de la escuela para...fenómenos como tú"

"Si tía Petunia te oyera hablar de mi escuela estarías en problemas"

"Mamá nunca me haría nada" El chico se subió los pantalones, que, por la forma de su cuerpo, no se quedaban en su lugar "¿Qué haces con esa rama? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

"Oh, estaba pensando en cómo prenderle llamas al arbusto" Harry rodó los ojos al tiempo que puso la rama en el suelo "Aunque acabo de recordar que no necesito una rama para eso"

"¿Q-qué? Tu no...papá dijo…¡No puedes usar tus poderes!"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Harry antes de alzar una mano, intentando ocultar su risa al ver el estado de pánico de su primo, claro que no podía usar su magia, pero no iba a decirle eso "No por nada salí como uno de los mejores de mi curso, Dudley"

El de ojos esmeralda chasqueó sus dedos y, para su sorpresa como la de Dudley, un rayo cayó del cielo justo en el matorral y le prendió llamas, aunque el cielo estaba libre de nubes.

"¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ!"

"¡Dudley, espera, no!"

Pero era muy tarde, su primo había salido corriendo por sus padres, no tardó mucho en volver, pues el rayo había causado mucho ruido, Harry se arrepentía de la tonta broma que le estaba jugando a su primo.

Ahora, encerrado en el segundo cuarto de Dudley, golpeó de manera frustrada la pared.

"¿Tonta magia accidental!" Gritó antes de desplomarse sobre el colchón de su cama, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. "Ugh, éste día no puede ser peor" Murmuró antes de que un maullido lo distrajera, Heathcliff saltó sobre su regazo, viéndolo con curiosidad al tiempo que la campana en su collar tintineaba.

El felino maulló de manera casi silenciosa, haciendo al joven sonreír. "Hey, Heathcliff...tu crees… ¿crees que no hayan querido enviarme una carta? ¿Crees que se hayan olvidado de mí?" Susurró, un nudo formándose en su garganta, el gato sólo echó la cabeza a un lado, confundido por la pregunta antes de lamer la nariz del pelinegro, quien rió "Sí, tienes razón, no puede ser eso, pasamos todo un año juntos, más tiempo si hablamos de las chicas."

Harry James Potter no era un muchacho normal, no tenía una escuela normal ni amigos comunes. Cosas como las matemáticas, ciencias y geografía no estaban en su currículum. Pero no podría importarle menos, pues el mundo del que venía era más interesante.

El mundo mágico, tan lleno de misterios y cosas por descubrir, era lo que lo separaba de su familia mundana, él era un hechicero, uno de los mejores de su clase y heredero del mismísimo Merlín. Era amigo de las herederas de las casas de Hogwarts y enemigo del hechicero más oscuro de los tiempos más recientes.

Lo que es más, era incluso más especial que muchos hechiceros y brujas y no era por alardear - pues el título no era de su agrado - pero era el Niño-que-vivió y uno de los más poderosos de su rango de edad - o eso se rumoraba, pues, desde su punto de vista, el cuánta magia se tenía no significaba fortaleza.

Estaban Tina y Hermione, por ejemplo, ellas sabían todo, aunque era tanto que podía ser irritante. O Draco, Lowell y Daphne, ellos estaban educados para ser fuertes políticamente en el mundo de la magia, aunque no sabían mucho del mundo Muggle. También estaba Marya con su capacidad de encajar donde fuere, pues las palabras no le faltaban, o Alessandra, quien siempre parecía tener un as bajo la manga.

"Debo de dejar de pensar en todos" Se arrepintió "A este paso sólo me voy a sentir más triste."

Harry decidió pararse y trabajar un poco en lo que Tina y él habían quedado, sacó un libro de transfiguración y se puso a leer y tomar notas, queriendo distraerse del mundo que lo rodeaba, Heathcliff cayó dormido a su lado.

No pasó mucho tiempo, tal vez una o dos horas, cuando un ruido lo hizo ponerse alerta, bajó su libro, arqueando una ceja cuando Heathcliff saltó y comenzó a sisear de manera agresiva, para su sorpresa, había alguien parado frente a él.

"Um…¿hola?" Preguntó, distinguiendo las grandes orejas y los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis de la criatura como aquellas de un elfo doméstico "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"¡Harry Potter!" Dijo el elfo con asombro y una voz tan aguda que Harry se tensó por unos momentos "Dobby ha querido conocerlo desde hace tiempo, señor"

"Mucho...mucho gusto...um... ¿Dobby?"

"Si, señor, Dobby el elfo doméstico"

"Claro, claro…" El hechicero se vió dudoso "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí?" Una idea fugaz surcó su cabeza "¿Eres un elfo de Slytherin?"

"Oh, no. Dobby no es elfo de la Gran y Honorable familia Slytherin. No, no, Dobby viene a advertirle de algo...pero...pero Dobby no sabe por dónde empezar"

El gesto de Harry se volvió un poco desanimado ante la respuesta, pero supuso que si Ale enviase a un elfo sería a Taliesin…

"En ese caso toma asiento, parece que la noche va para largo, vaya, en la que me he metido aho-" No terminó su oración, pues el pequeño elfo había estallado en llanto "Oye, oye, tranquilo ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Harry Potter, señor, usted es tan amable con Dobby, verdaderamente es como otros dicen"

"Mira, no hay porqué llorar, no es nada, sólo cortesía común"

"Pero es mucho, señor, el Gran Harry Potter es más amable que incluso el amo-gh!" El elfo parecía alarmado, buscando algo con la mirada, y Harry supo lo que hacía, pues inmediatamente sujetó a Dobby de los pequeños hombros

"Dobby. Dobby, mírame."

Pero el elfo no hizo caso, logrando zafarse del agarre de el hechicero para tomar el libro que estaba sobre la cama y golpeándose en la cabeza repetidamente con él.

"¡Dobby!" Oyó las voces en el piso de abajo silenciarse un poco "Calla, deja eso, me meterás en problemas" Le quitó el libro con rapidéz, lanzándolo al otro extremo de la cama "Mejor dime ¿Qué querías decirme?" Intentó calmarlo al enfocarlo a otro tema.

"Cierto, cierto, Dobby lo lamenta señor. Dobby ha venido a advertirle"

"Eso ya lo sabía, Dobby ¿Qué? ¿Es Voldemort de nuevo?"

"¡No! ¡No diga el nombre!"

"¡Lo siento! Merlín, olvido que en el mundo mágico no les gusta…"

"Es usted tan valiente, señor Harry Potter, enfrentarse a Quien-usted-sabe con tanta valentía"

"Bueno, yo lo llamaría estupidez…" Murmuró Harry, pero el elfo pareció ignorarlo

"Tan arrojado, para sacrificarse sin pensarlo dos veces por quienes amaba"

"Y casi morir en el intento. Repito, estupidez"

"¡Y derrotarlo!"

"¡Dobby! ¡La advertencia!" El elfo fue sacado de su estupor

"¡Señor! ¡Usted corre peligro!"

"Dobby, soy Harry Potter, claro que corro peligro, nada nuevo."

"Harry Potter no entiende, no puede volver a Hogwarts" Eso llamó la atención del pelinegro

"¿Qué dices?¡Claro que debo volver!" Bufó enojado el Potter "El siguiente ciclo empieza en Septiembre y debo continuar mis estudios. Además, vivir aquí con los Dursley es una tortura."

"Pero señor, hay una conspiración en su contra" Advirtió el elfo "¡Harry Potter corre peligro de ir a Hogwarts!"

"Con más razón, Dobby. Mis amigos irán a clases con este supuesto peligro presente y-"

"¿Amigos?¿Aunque no le hayan escrito en todo el verano?"

"Bueno...pro-probablemente se les haya olvidado…" De repente, el semblante de Harry se tornó oscuro "¿Cómo...cómo sabes que no me han escrito en todo el verano?" Por unos segundos, las luces de la habitación parecieron amenazar con apagarse, el rostro de Dobby lo delató

"Dobby tenía que hacerlo, señor Potter, tenía que convencerlo de que-"

"Mis cartas" Dijo el hechicero, con un gruñido, sacando su varita y apuntándola a el elfo "Ahora"

Dobby tragó duro, obviamente nervioso y asustado por el cambio y el aura que desprendía el heredero de Merlín, antes de chasquear los dedos y volverse invisible. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

Su tío estaba más molesto de lo habitual y Harry sabía que eso no era bueno.

**Hola a todos! Nahomi y Alyson aquí para presentarles este inicio del segundo arco de Harry Potter y las Herederas de Hogwarts. Como podrán ver, cambiamos el formato de los diálogos, más que nada porque así se distingue mejor que con los guiones :P Esperamos que les haya gustado y que sigan acompañándonos en esta gran aventura :3**


	20. Capítulo 19: Rescate

**Capítulo 19: Rescate**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE MALTRATO INFANTIL, SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO NO LEAS EL CAPÍTULO**

"Maldito fenómeno ¡interrumpiste mi chiste del golfista!" Harry dio un paso atrás, sus pupilas achicandose por el miedo.

"N-no des un paso más" Advirtió Harry, apretando los puños, intentando concentrarse en el poder de su magia, pero el pánico se lo impedía. "¡La usaré! ¡Usaré mi magia en tu contra!"

Por un momento, pareció que el uso de la palabra con 'm' había asustado a su tío lo suficiente como para detenerlo, el hombre había palidecido, casi parecía que estaba por dar un paso atrás, que temía lo que Harry pudiera hacer. "¡R-recuerda que no necesito mi varita!" Añadió. Pero la furia de Vernon regresó con fuerza, su piel cambiando a un color rojo por la ira, avanzando y tomando al pelinegro por la muñeca.

"¡No te atrevas a amenazarme, muchacho!" Bramó enfadado el hombre "¡Te mantuve bajo mi techo por todos estos años! ¡Deberías estar agradecido!"

"¡Pues has hecho un gran trabajo en mantenerme con vida!" Gritó el menor de regreso, jalando su muñeca del monstruo que supuestamente era su familia. En sus manos comenzaban a bailar chispas de electricidad, pero ni él ni Vernon se habían percatado de ello todavía.

En la habitación, las pocas pertenencias de Harry parecían temblar producto de una fuerza invisible ante el ojo humano, aunque los dos ocupantes no se habían dado cuenta todavía, Vernon avanzó, un puño en el aire y con los ojos de una bestia enloquecida, Harry intentó defenderse, pero no pudo, su tío lo golpeó y él cayó al suelo, debilitado ya de por sí por la falta de alimento estas vacaciones.

El muchacho intentó proferir un grito de auxilio para que alguno de los dos invitados lo escuchase, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues el monstruo que era su tío ya estaba sobre de él, sus manos sobre su delgado cuello, intentaba jadear, pero nada salia, intentaba pedir ayuda, pero nadie vendría con su pequeña voz, apenas oíble debido a las manos que tapaban su via de respiración.

Poco a poco, la visión en el exterior de sus ojos se comenzaba a tornar negra, y no podía hacer nada al respecto más que sentir como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo.

Y, de repente, podía respirar. Tosió agresivamente, inhalando de manera torpe y desesperada y exhalando igual de rápido. Sus ojos, que de por sí no tenían los lentes sobre si, sólo mostraban una borrosa realidad al tiempo que una figura se acercaba a él de nuevo, se arrastró para atrás, sus piernas no respondían, volvió a tratar de proferir un grito y, para su sorpresa, funcionó, gritó...no, no eran sus gritos, las cosas a su alrededor caían al suelo y alguien más gritaba en el piso de abajo.

Dos pares de manos lo intentaron levantar junto con un pequeño jalón en las prendas de su pierna, pero se sentía débil, no podía respirar bien todavía. Oyó algo a lo lejos, tal vez una voz, no estaba seguro. La adrenalina le provocaba tener rápidos y frenéticos latidos del corazón que le retumbaban en los oídos.

"Harry Potter, señor, debe levantarse"

"Señor, la señorita lo está esperando"

Una sombra se paró casi sobre él y lo ayudó a pararse, ya comenzaba a recuperar su visión y pudo distinguir parcialmente quien era el que lo ayudaba, no podía estar del todo seguro, porque no podía creer lo que veía.

Bajaron las escaleras y nadie los detuvo, Harry sospechó que las luces apagadas tendrían algo que ver.

"Ya pueden irse" Alcanzó a oír dos 'pop' a sus espaldas, pero no supo qué era "Por Merlín, estás más delgado de lo que creí…" La voz, tan conocida, le dijo que sí era quien creía que era.

"L-l…" Su boca fue cubierta delicadamente, teniendo la intención de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba

"Shhht, lastimarás tus cuerdas vocales más de lo que ya están" Advirtió el chico que lo ayudaba, las luces del vecindario estaban completamente apagadas y, se dio cuenta, que alguien había destrozado muchas de las bombillas eléctricas que iluminaban la calle "Toma una bocanada de aire, esto puede marear"

Antes de poder siquiera preguntar a qué se refería, su mundo fue lanzado a la oscuridad al tiempo que algo lo jalaba desde el ombligo hacia adentro.

…

Cuando volvió en sí, Harry ya no se encontraba en Privet Drive, lo que es más, no estaba en ningún lugar que reconociera, estaba en una cama, pero los colores de las paredes, que eran de un color azul oscuro poco familiar, tenían lo que asumió era un escudo de armas de alguna familia, aunque no sabía de cual.

Con dificultad, el de pelo negro se sentó en la cama y vio a su alrededor, los muebles eran de madera y parecían ser naturalmente blancos, iluminados por la luz de sol que atravesaba las ventanas. Una bola de pelos muy conocida saltó sobre su regazo y se recostó, alegre de que su amo hubiera despertado.

"Veo que despertaste…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Harry con una voz rasposa, ante lo que el chico -que acababa de entrar al cuarto- le dio un vaso de agua que el pelinegro, quien lo bebió con gusto

"¿No recuerdas? Yo te saqué de ese infierno con esos despreciables muggles"

Inmediatamente, las memorias parecieron golpearlo de lleno, puso una mano en su cuello, tocando con cuidado la piel que dolía un poco, desearía poder verse en el espejo para… bueno, la verdad no, no quería ver su reflejo.

"Tienes moretones en el cuello y tenías cortes por una ventana que se rompió cuando tu magia estalló, no son tan serios… Sin embargo, logramos tomar tus cosas antes de que alguien nos pudiera detectar, aunque no quita que el departamento de uso de magia por menores de edad envió una lechuza como advertencia, no te preocupes, mi familia ya se encargó de ello."

"Dame un respiro…"

"..."

"...ok, ok… no puedo creer que intentase..."

"Si, lo sé, Alessandra me preparó para la posibilidad, pero no podíamos mantener guardia sobre ti debido a unas barreras de sangre"

"¡¿Eh?!" La exclamación dejó a Harry tosiendo "¿Ba-barreras de sangre?"

"Si, de esas que son altamente peligrosas e ilegales"

"Pero no tendría por qué haber una de esas"

"Muchas de hecho…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Si tu no sabes yo menos, Harry" Admitió el chico estoico como siempre

"Hm… pues gracias por salvarme, Lowell"

"Ordenes de Alessandra"

"Hablando de ella…"

"Si, ayer Taliesin dijo que ella esperaba verte"

"¿Dónde está?"

"En su habitación, estuvo cuidando de ti por toda una semana y tuve que encerrarla en su cuarto para que siquiera durmiese…Sospecho que no estará muy feliz conmigo"

"¿Una se-cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

"Nueve días"

Con un suspiro, Harry dirigió una mirada a el escudo de armas, viéndolo con más claridad, el escudo parecía ser un triángulo invertido del cual salían dos figuras que le recordaban a cuernos y una estrella sobre el triángulo.

"¿Un toro?"

"Un Sournois" Explicó el hechicero "La criatura mágica de la que desciende mi familia, el triángulo es la cabeza, las extensiones son dos colas y la estrella simboliza a nuestro protegido"

"¿Los Potter también tienen un escudo así?"

"¿No lo conoces?" Por una vez, el rubio se vio sorprendido "Si, tienen un escudo de armas que representa a su casa, aunque nadie está completamente seguro de a qué animal representa…" El protector sacó su varita, la punta parecía estar prendida con suaves llamas púrpuras. La alzó y comenzó a trazar un símbolo, sus movimientos delicados para evitar errores "Es éste"

"Parecen personas"

"Lo son, por eso no estamos seguros de qué significa, sobretodo considerando que la familia Potter data desde antes que la mía." El fuego púrpura dejaba ver a dos figuras, un hombre arrodillado bajo el sol, era muy detallado y le hacía preguntar a Harry el por qué tanto detalle.

"¿Puedo ir a ver a Ale? Quiero hablar con ella…"

"Claro, ven"

El rubio se acercó y lo ayudó a pararse, sujetando el peso del heredero de los Potter con su propio peso para que pudiese caminar. A pesar de que se mantenía inexpresivo, el muchacho se sentía muy consternado al sentir lo poco que pesaba el muchacho al que la albina quería como a un hermano. El chico, que era un Slytherin como él, se veía más débil de lo que debería y su expresión parecía perdida aunque intentase ocultarla tras una máscara de curiosidad.

Tras pasar un par de puertas, se detuvieron frente a una que tenía tallada una serpiente. Harry rió de manera débil, claro que Alessandra elegiría una serpiente en su puerta.

"Alessandra, volví"

"¿Sabes qué? Jódete Lowell, cuando Taliesin me oiga, saldré y te patearé el trasero"

"Esas no son palabras de una dama, Ale"

"¿Crees que me importa? Déjame salir y darte una paliza para que pueda volver con Harry" Los muchachos oyeron la voz de la chica quebrarse, estando al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿En serio? Y yo que creí que querrías verlo antes que nada…"

"..."

Lowell sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta, haciendo gestos rápidos y precisos antes de que susurrase palabras en un idioma extraño. La serpiente en la puerta pareció moverse un poco antes de que el Vanadis abriese la puerta, más rápido que un cometa, una mancha borrosa blanca salió surcando de la habitación y tacleó a Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¡Harry! Gracias a Kami estás bien… Lowell no me dejo seguir a tu lado, quería estar ahí cuando te despertaras, lo siento tanto"

Harry se sentía conmocionado antes de que devolviese el abrazo con la mayor fuerza que podía invocar desde su débil cuerpo "Te extrañé, Ale" Murmuró el hechicero, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, se movió para quitarse las gafas, que se mojarían si lloraba, pero sólo tocó la piel bajo sus ojos.

"Mamá se encargó de curar tus ojos" Explicó la chica, separándose del niño-que-vivió y viéndolo con ojos llenos de emociones "Me ha estado enseñando un par de hechizos de curación, no soy de lo mejor, pero puedo arreglar sangrado externo" Admitió antes de tomar la muñeca de Harry con tristeza "Debí saber que irme no dejaría nada bueno"

"No es nada Ale"

"¿No es nada? Harry, tu cuello estaba _morado_, y mírate, te dejaron en los huesos, eso no es 'nada', es _mucho_"

Harry hubiera replicado que no era cierto, qué había pasado por cosas peores, que incluso de había enfrentado contra Voldemort y había sobrevivido, pero no pudo, pues los claros ojos rojos de la Slytherin se habían vuelto atormentados y de ellos brotaban sin parar lágrimas.

"Lo siento…"

"Ya te dije que no es tu culpa…"

"Es de esos asquerosos muggles"

Los dos voltearon hacia la voz de Lowell, quien se sonrojó un poco, desviando la mirada al sentir los potentes - y sin embargo afectados - ojos de esmeralda y rubí sobre sí

"Suena a que no te caen bien los muggles"

"Después de esta ocasión a mi tampoco me caen muy bien que digamos" Admitió Ale, a lo que Harry tuvo que darle la razón

"No es nada personal, pero no están en mi lista de cosas favoritas"

"Suenas como Voldemort"

"Meh, tenía buenos ideales pero los recursos y métodos erróneos" explicó el Vanadis "Err… bueno, cerraré la puerta, con permiso"

Vieron como el rubio cerraba torpemente la puerta tras vociferar su opinión. Un corto silencio tomó control en la habitación al tiempo que ambos se secaban las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo Rusia?"

"Frío, odio el frío. Aunque fui a ver Koldovstoretz, la escuela mágica de ahí. Dude, volaban en _árboles, _por Merlin. Por otro lado, fuimos a - no te lo vas a creer - ¡Japón!"

"Genial, te gusta mucho ese país ¿no?"

"Gustar se queda corto, querido amigo mío, fue tan emocionante, incluso fuimos a visitar la escuela mágica de ahí, Mahoutokoro. Era súper raro, todos eran demasiado corteses y los más pequeños vestían túnicas rosas, aunque eran de todos los colores, el director usaba una túnica dorada y nos pidieron que tuviéramos cuidado con magos de túnicas blancas. Y lo mejor, vi a un buen de Magi que usaban varas de cerezo y cetros tan bonitos…"

"Se nota que pasaste un muy buen verano" La cara de Alessandra cambió como un relámpago al recordar con quién hablaba "No te preocupes, es divertido verte tan emocionada… supongo que el karma es más fuerte con los hechiceros"

"¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Ale" El chico se forzó a alzar los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos rojos llenos de confusión de su amiga "Lamento haber dudado de ti cuando estábamos yendo por la piedra"

"...Oh…OH, eso" Al parecer la corta memoria de la Slytherin había atacado de nuevo "No te preocupes, admito que en su momento estaba muy triste, pero no tenían manera de saber lo que había más adelante" Dijo la chica antes de ponerse de pie "Vamos, debes de comer algo, si Tina te ve así a quién va a matar va a ser a mi"

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de ver de nuevo a su amiga

**Ya comienza la siguiente parte y vuelvo a hacer la pregunta que hice hace un par de capítulos. ¿Ideas para ships en mente? Nosotras tenemos algunas, pero estamos abiertas a sugerencias! **

**Gracias por todo el apoyo que nos han brindado hasta ahora a pesar de que los primeros capítulos son algo tontos XD Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Ja ne~**


	21. Chapter 21

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Este, como podrán ver, no es un nuevo capítulo, sino un aviso. He decidido reescribir esta historia así como borrar el resto, no porque no me gusten sino porque no me veo continuándolas pronto, he dejado de ver muchos de los anime de los que escribí y, si bien eso no solía ser un problema cuando estaba determinada a escribir, ahora siento que lo es, porque esto puede llevar a que se desarrollen OOC, Mary Sues y Gary Stues y, honestamente, a quién le gusta esa clase de historias, no?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Podrán encontrar la nueva historia bajo el nombre de 'Harry Potter y Las Herederas de Hogwarts', donde cambiaré la mayoría del contenido del inicio para que encaje con la idea que tengo para la historia, corregiré muchos otros aspectos también, como el hecho de que los personajes se volvieron Mary Sues al principio del fic./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"No borraré esta versión del fic, honestamente estoy muy apegada a ella, pero no seguiré actualizando aquí. Puedo asegurarles que tomaré más en serio la trama, pero ello puede conllevar a menos comedia (Porque casi no escribo ya con Tina y ella era la que era buena en eso...)./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Si quieren seguir la nueva historia (Que debería estar disponible esta misma semana), adelante, y si no, agradezco que nos hayan dado una oportunidad con esta versión! En serio, nos divertimos mucho haciéndola y nos inspiraba el leer sus comentarios ^w^ Espero (esperamos, si vuelvo a escribir con Tina) que sigan con nosotras a lo largo de lo que esperamos sea una mejor historia! :D/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sin más que anunciar, me despido./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sayonara, mina-san!/p 


End file.
